Hidden Secrets
by SocialReject212
Summary: In high school Naruto is in a secret relationship, when it grows reckless he discovers one of his friend's true feelings. What happens when Naruto's past starts to catch up with him and threatens what he's come to love? kibanaru M for later chapters. DISCONTINUED :(
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Naruto. Everything but the characters and other little details belong to ME**

**Pairings: KIBANARU! SasuNaru(beginning)**

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 1: A Hellish Meeting**

Noise and teenagers swept through the halls moments after third period was ended by the electronic bell. Students were taking their five minute chance to talk to each other on an infinite list of subjects, from classes, personal problems, or plans. Everyone was excited about escaping that last class but dreaded the one to come.

Friends formed groups around their or their friends' lockers, clotting the circulatory system of the school's hallways. It was common that there were multiple clots in the small "H" hallway linking the two larger, parallel halls. If someone didn't encounter a group of friends possessing over half of the hall, they ended in doing a double take in surprise. Everyone hated the hall blocks, but when they get their or their friend's locker, they ironically did what they hated and blocked the hall. They were restricting the flow of students to the school's rooms and their lockers.

The ones who hated this more than most others was a group of thirteen friends. Naruto Uzumaki beat all in that contest. He'd just force his way through until he was at where he wanted to be. This impatient, loud mouthed, blond junior couldn't wait to get through the crowd of peers around him.

Laughing the entire time at this routine was Kiba Inuzuka. Everyday was the same thing, Naruto would force his way through and Kiba would just follow and laugh. The laugh always sounded more of a bark to others. This confident burnet would laugh and smile, showing his prominent fangs. Kiba's bite was just as bad as his bark; no one wanted to be unfortunate to fall victim to either circumstance.

Leaving third period Earth Science, Naruto and Kiba made their way through the hall to be joined by a natural pink haired girl named Sakura and the ever shy and quiet Hinata Hyuga, both leaving chemistry and merged with Naruto's and Kiba's progress through the crowd.

Hinata, who was busy asking Sakura a question about the homework they'd just received, bumped into Naruto. The blonde, who was more focused on the crowd, realized someone had collided with him, turned and saw Sakura and Hinata, whose face instantly turned bright red.

"O-oh, s-sorry, N-Naruto. I did-n't s-see you t-there," Hinata stuttered becoming even redder. Her head would have been as bright as a tomato right then if it wasn't for Kiba's sudden bark of laughter. It ended as suddenly as it began when Sakura punched him in the gut. After giving Kiba his reward for the laugh, she smiled as if nothing happened when she saw Naruto staring at them, oblivious to why Kiba was holding his stomach with one hand.

The blond asked if Kiba was okay, then brushed everything away as if it was a cobweb. Kiba responded with something about an upset stomach, thanks to Sakura, but was still smirking at the events in front of him. This was another routine that happened at least twice a day and Naruto couldn't see it even if you spelt it to him with pictures included.

Sighing, Sakura leaned over to talk to Kiba, who flinched in return. He knew never to cross her, sweet and innocent, but deadly when angered. The two of them were walking behind the others having a small, quiet conversation, making sure neither of the two could hear.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't hint at how Hinata feels," Sakura was hissing to him while watching the two they were following. "I have no clue what would happen." 'Whether it would be Hinata or Naruto who'd react.' She didn't even want to say that part out loud let alone think about it.

Kiba in return gave her his usual "yeah, I've got it, who cares" crap until he saw the murderous intent behind those beautiful green eyes. She would scare even the most dangerous criminal into surrendering to the police. They would be in much safer hands with the police than with Sakura.

The burnet could only think of all the things he knew about this little group of four, and there was still nine more. Kiba knew a little about everyone in the group, but that little information could ruin friendships and trusts. So he kept shut; besides, he knew something about Naruto that no one else knew, but one other, and that the other two had no clue Kiba knew.

They'd reached the halfway mark of their route, their lockers. Everyone continued to talk to each other, while they also greeted the new comers to the small group. Each showing up, saying something, or like Hinata and remaining silent, opened their locker, switched binders and books, warning that there would be a 'pop' quiz in history about the notes from the day before. _So much for the surprise_.

--

Everyone that showed left for their next class. Naruto ran the last twenty feet down a narrower "Math" hall to Advanced Algebra.

_Ping, Ping, Ping, Ping_. The blond sighed as he thought, 'I made it less than a second before the bell.' While catching his breath, Naruto heard the teacher's remark.

"Mr. Uzumaki, that was the closest I've seen from you yet." There was humor written all over that statement.

Pleased with one thing going right for the day, Naruto remembered why he was going to be late. He made his way over to his table on the right side on the opposite side of the room. After weaving through the tables, he sat next to Ino Yamanaka. The blonde girl just shook her head at the blue-eyed teen as he sat next to her.

"The teacher's right you know. That was the closest I've _ever_ seen. Even for you Naruto. Usually you're just late."

She knew he was going to come up with some joking remark about it, but received a shock when he said, "Yeah, that was real close…" Naruto trailed off looking red and distant, leaving Ino confused and just short of a heart attack. He was still panting on the outside, but nearly panicking on the inside.

'That was too close,' he thought. Trying to dislodge the thoughts, he filed the memory away for a discussion for the secret date, well meeting, he was having later. They needed to be careful next time. Kiba, of all people, why did it have to be him to almost run into them?

Naruto mused over whether to think about what happen or not for the rest of the period. Deciding against it, Naruto focused on what was going on at the front of the class.

Next week would be the last week of homework, and then it would be finals the following week. The end of this year was only two weeks away, and yet, his relation was going out of control before summer could even begin. It was becoming reckless, even careless in the last two weeks. Naruto couldn't wait for the period to end.

--

She couldn't figure it out. 'Naruto's silent this period, no wait, _silent_ at all?? This is a phenomenon!!' Ino observed Naruto carefully. Not one detail escaped her stare. His face wasn't red any more, but his eyes were clouded as if there was storm in progress hidden deep in his mind. She'd never seen him this lost in thought. 'It must be an endless maze in there. Soon, he would start knocking down all the walls in his way. He was never the patient one.'

--

Naruto couldn't stand the constant watch from Ino. It was as if she was waiting for him to start dancing and sing his heart out for the class's enjoyment. It hit him that he hasn't said anything since the beginning of class. The blond junior looked up at the clock in the front to see that there was only five more minutes of class. He mentally grunted. 'Too late now,' was all he could think. 'At least I was paying attention in class for once.' He felt like he could do the homework without any help from Sakura, Kiba, Ino, even Sasuke tonight. He looked at the page in the text and immediately discarded that idea. Then it hit him of what he'd just thought. The last name was flashing in bold colors, while another subtlety slipped into his subconscious for later.

'Sasuke…'

--

Sasuke sat at the table for lunch every day. He was always last to show up and first to leave. He'd usually have something small to eat, watched and listened to everyone's conversations, then leave. For the last few years, he was forced every day to choose between sitting next to Ino or Sakura. Neither idea appealed to him, he would be stuck in an argument between the two.

Every day, Sakura and Ino were the first to be at the lunch table, followed by Choji and Naruto. The two girls would take the seats next to the end on either side. They would sit like this knowing he'd be last and there wouldn't be a spot left. Anyone that was in the wrong state of mind and tried to sit next them would be threatened by the person they unfortunately sat next to. If someone tried to sit next to Ino, she'd be against it, forcefully, while Sakura would say it would be okay to sit there and vice versa. Lee would be the only one that either couldn't be rude to, no matter what. It was a dangerous plan because no matter the result, who Sasuke sat next to, if someone else sat down, or Sasuke didn't even show up, there were always insults for the rest of the day.

Sakura and Ino were thrown through a loop when he didn't sit by them but chose to sit by Naruto at the other end of the table. They both gawked and began insulting each other even more about how the other's presence scared him away.  
Sasuke's choice to sit next to Naruto became a routine for the last two months, but today he actually started a conversation with Naruto and everyone else around them. Sasuke always took note of when the blond was nearly done eating. Naruto may be talkative almost every second of daylight, but when it came to food, nothing else mattered except for one thing.

--

Naruto noticed Sasuke's departure but didn't say a thing. Sasuke's hand briefly brushed his hand. Naruto knew instantly what would come to happen during lunch. Automatically, he started to count in his head to when he would receive a text message in about a minute and a half.

The incoming message caused his phone to vibrate violently in his pocket. 'Thankfully it's always loud at lunch,' was all he could think. Last time he could have sworn Kiba heard the vibration. It came twenty seconds late, which meant for him to take some time. The blond got up and left the cafeteria, throwing this trash away in the process. As soon as he exited through the doors on the left side, he turned right, passing the newly installed red lockers. No one had claims to them this year. They would be sophomores next year, but he could care less. The men's restroom on the right side of the hall was what he wanted.

As soon as the blue-eyed blond reached the door, he checked to see if anyone was coming. Everyone was heading in some other direction, not paying the crystal blue-eyed teen the slightest thought. Perfect. He turned to open the door, but it opened to reveal someone he didn't know. Naruto automatically stepped aside, allowing them to leave, then he walked inside, catching in the wooden door as it swung shut.

After the door shrieked shut behind him, he drew in the things about this bathroom. It was a yellowish-beige color, but rarely used. 'Thanks to the newly installed lockers, everyone else is on the opposite side of the school.' He started to walk along the six foot length wall that hid the bathroom. These were three of the four things that made this the perfect place to meet. One, no one used it, two, the door was the noisiest thing in the world, giving them warning when it opened, three, this wall gave them the perfect cover to hid what they were doing before the other student came around the corner, and four, it had more than three urinals, giving the perfect ending to the cover-up.

As soon as the blond walked around the corner of the wall, he was pinned to the wall by strong hands on his shoulders. Naruto let out a gasp of surprise, feeling momentary pain in the back of his shoulders as they hit the wall now behind him. As soon as he caught his breath, the material of his orange and black hoodie covering his left shoulder was moved to allow his attacker to kiss the base of his neck. The blond received a face full of raven black hair as the lips on his shoulder continued suck. Naruto knew his lover's attitude was changing, but this surprised the blonde because how reckless and forceful it was. It was lunch period and anybody could waltz in on them.

The raven haired teen released his lips' lock on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto's confusion stared straight in Sasuke's blank eyes. The eyes showed that could have cared less about the confusion, even the small pain in the teen's cerulean eyes. It was as if Sasuke wasn't there but an emotionless doll stood there, pinning him to the wall separating any eyes that would bearing down on him.

'Why?' That was all that rang through every inch of him mind was filled with a variation of this question. His confusion only increased as Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's forcefully, causing the blonde's skull to collide with the wall two inches behind him.  
While Naruto's head fill with pain and even more confusion, his lover push himself against Naruto's entire body, no longer pinning but trapping him. Sasuke lifted his hands to the bottom of the hoodie and white tee underneath. Naruto could feel him forced his hands even higher under the white tee.

Naruto loosened his lips to ask a few of the infinite questions occupying his mind, because this raven haired teen kissing him wasn't his gentle boyfriend. The next thing surprised Naruto the most; Sasuke had sensed and took advantage of the weakened entrance and plunged his tongue through the soft barriers of Naruto's dry mouth. Seeking more, Sasuke kept his hands under his shirt, felling the heat of the boy's body and searched the blonde's torso.

Naruto just stood there, scared of everything happening. His heart kept accelerating, not from pleasure but confusion and pure fear. These were the emotions he ran away from to Sasuke. He wanted the old friend he'd found seven months ago next week. He wanted the one who cared about his pain and made it temporarily go away. Now his boyfriend was inflicting pain worse than that were originally tormenting him.

--

Sasuke could feel Naruto's heat and pulse increase with both hands. 'It's impressive how hot he is, and his pulse is going faster than ever before, yet he isn't kissing me back.' Sliding his right hand down the blonde's stomach, he had an idea. His hand reached the waist band of his jeans, feeling every inch of skin he came in contact with roughly.

'He'd be hard by now if his heart is beating fast.' Sasuke was about to plunge his hand down the blonde's pants when the door slowly shrieked open. The door's scream stopped for a few moments. The person outside was being talked to by teacher.

Quickly and silently, Sasuke retreated by removing his hands and walking over to the fifth urinal away, flushed it, and then walked to the sink. He washed his hands as if to cleanse his body of the boy's sweat and scent; he even brought his sleeve to his lips and wiped as hard as he could, to remove all traces that even suggested it ever happened. He exited without a word or a glance, disappearing from the boys view to walk along the opposite side of the wall.

--

Naruto automatically turned to the urinal to his right, unzipped his pants silently, fixed the clothing on his shoulder, and waited for the incoming person to round the corner before flushing. His face was regaining its regular color and appeared sad while his eyes screamed fear. He fixed both expressions in a flash and found himself to be presentable at a glance. He was wearing the mask that he's had for so long over the screams of his mind and heart.

As he exited, he checked his watch. He'd only been in there for three minutes max. 'Unbelievable, all of that for only about three minutes?' The blonde's head and heart throbbed, causing him to stagger as he neared the entrance to the cafeteria. His temperature was rising without stopping. He became more sluggish and nearly fell into the lockers to his left. Forcing himself to keep going, Naruto leaned onto the lockers for support as he neared the cafeteria's entrance. Stumbling as he reached the doors, he fell into someone as they exited. He felt lightheaded as he fell into the unsuspecting Kiba. Of all the people, it had to be Kiba. It was him who nearly discovered them before fourth period, and now it was him after their lunch meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Speech" 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 2: Kiba's Afternoon**

Kiba noticed Naruto get up from where he sat at the table. He knew the routine between him and Sasuke within three days of sitting next to the blond at lunch earlier in the year. Usually Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru were the last to get up from the table but that changed at the beginning of the year. He knew Naruto's cell had vibrated meaning that he'd received a new message to inform him of where they would meet. Naruto just finishes his food, leaves, and reads the text message as soon as he's out of sight.

Kiba sighed every time this happened. Nobody else noticed the routine, why would they? 'I'm the only one who cares,' he though bitterly. After discovering the two in the locker room a month after school began, he came to realize that he could've been in Sasuke's place but was too late. He could have saved the teen from the pain Kiba was now seeing the blonde's eyes, but at the expense of causing some pain in the beginning.

The burnet noticed the blonde's behavior today; it was sad and regretful. Usually he's smiling and looking forward to the meeting. Kiba could tell something was wrong; the blond couldn't even look at the burnet when he'd asked if he was okay. Kiba knew it must have been what he'd almost seen before fourth period. He'd almost found them in the restroom together alone, again.

After finishing his lunch, Kiba decided to go to his locker. He was quite bored with the conversations while his thoughts decided to focus on Naruto and his recent show of pain. Trashing everything on his way out, he'd exited the cafeteria four minutes after Naruto left to meet Sasuke. Kiba, not even taking two steps towards the "H" hallway, nearly fell when someone collided into his back. The burnet turned around to find Naruto's red face uttering low apologies to him.

"Sorry, Kiba," the blond mumbled it so low that Kiba barely even heard the apology.

"Hey, it's fine… Hey are you okay?" Naruto's body looked like it could be pushed over by a slight breeze. The blonde's red face made the six scars more prominent. The three scars on each side gave him the appearance of having the whiskers of an animal, to Kiba the appearance of a fox.

"Yeah, I'm fine," but everything else told the truth. His voice shook, almost cracking, his body was shaking, and his face was covered in sweat while it turned a deeper red. It didn't help when Kiba brought his hand to Naruto's head and was met with a scolding temperature. Naruto's face turned an even deeper red, if it was even possible.

Kiba knew Naruto blushed as he brought his hand to the teen's forehead, but it wouldn't have caused this much heat. He was beyond burning up. Kiba barked an order for Naruto to take off his sweatshirt. When the blond tried to argue, the burnet gave him the choice to take it off to take it off or Kiba would do it for him. This caused some thoughts and prospects to enter the burnet's mind, but he shoved them to the back of his mind.

Obeying Kiba, Naruto sluggishly removed the hoodie from his upper body. Kiba had to stop himself as he saw the white tee slide up revealing the blonde's slim stomach. Thankfully, the blond couldn't see him for the sweatshirt covered his face. As soon as the orange and black piece of clothing was removed, Kiba noticed the red mark that stuck out from the collar of the white t-shirt. He instantly knew that was probably one factor of the fever, he could only guess at the remaining causes.

Ignoring the red mark, Kiba guided Naruto through the school to the nurse's office adjacent to the main office. He hung the sweatshirt over his left shoulder and had Naruto place his arm behind the burnet's head. He could feel Naruto's racing pulse with the hand he wrapped around the blonde's back and placed it on the other side of the teen's body for support. Naruto needed it. Students just gawked and asked if he was okay. A teacher coming out of the teachers' lounge directly across the opening of the hall saw them, and then ran for the nurse.

As soon as the nurse saw him she paged for the principal. She briefly touched his forehead before exclaiming some very 'school appropriate' words and grabbed a thermometer and stuck it in his mouth. As soon as the principal walked in, he and the nurse stepped into the hall behind the small office that linked the main office to all the other smaller offices. They began discussing about the situation.

Kiba sat next to Naruto holding an ice pack to the brow of the blond boy lying in front of him. The temperature was slowly declining, but that wasn't his only concern now. Naruto had no parents or family. He stayed with someone his parents knew, but he had no photos, nothing, not even a memory. He was told they'd died in a house fire when he was about three years old. The suffering blond moved out into an apartment about two summers ago. Ever since, he's basically been on his own. Kiba could only wonder how he survived his entire life. The blond almost didn't make to see the end of the seventh grade. 'Whoever came up with the concept of suicide needs to be brought back to life so I can kill them myself. Naruto made a miraculous recovery thankfully.'

Kiba heard some of the conversation behind him. They were discussing how to get him help and what would happen to him afterwards. They were thinking the same thing as Kiba; he needs immediate help but the part about no family was holding them back.

The blond started to shiver from the ice pack as a small leak appeared to dampen the boy's forehead more than it should have. Kiba removed the pack and replaced it with cold paper towel. Naruto kept shivering, but not as bad. Kiba knew that Naruto had fallen asleep almost immediately after lying down. His temperature was still high but only half as bad as when Kiba first touched the teen's head. He'd stored that thought for later, much later. The burnet knew not to try something on a weakened person, it would be one of the most shameless things he could do.

The principal walked in, thanked Kiba, and told him how they were going to treat the situation. They didn't want to disturb the students or cause a huge event. An announcement was made to have the teachers to read their mail. They sent out an email to each teacher stating the problem and how to react. Teachers were asked to restrain students to their classrooms. An ambulance would come and was asked to not come in the parking lot with the sirens. Naruto would then be taken to the hospital for the proper care.

Naruto didn't need the extra attention about the ambulance, it would only cause more pain when he would be asked by his friends later. After sitting next to his suffering crush, he asked the principal of a favor. Kiba made an argument and kept pushing until he got the answer, but there was a catch. He needed his mom's approval. After talking for five minutes on speaker phone with the principal, Kiba had convinced his mother to give him the approval.

Kiba knew how Naruto would be like when he woke up, alone in an unfamiliar place. He needed someone after what has happened so far today. The blond would probably cause some amount of trouble. Kiba's argument was based on Naruto's feelings and personality, also that Naruto needed a friend more than ever today. When the principal asked him to illiterate on that, the burnet just replied that it was Naruto's personal business. Unfortunately, Kiba would have to drive himself there.

The burnet heard that the ambulance was arriving to pick up Naruto. After coming in, the two paramedics said he needed to be at the hospital for emergency care. It was rare for a temperature to go this high in a short amount of time, and when it does, there ends up being complications without the proper care. They placed him on the stretcher and ran into no students. Everything was perfectly done, but once that they had him in the ambulance; they turned on the lights and sirens before driving towards the hospital across town.

As soon as they had Naruto in the back of the ambulance, Kiba took off from the window he'd watch from to his locker. After grabbing what he needed, he slammed the door of his red locker shut, ran down the "Math" hallway, and out into the open parking lot. He unlocked his red and white Nissan truck and started towards the hospital across Konoha.

--

As soon as Kiba walked into the hospital he was met with a hushed wall of air. Not much happened this time of the year, but that _not much_ was Naruto. The burnet asked a receptionist about the blond teen he was looking for. She paged a doctor to come and great the teen. He said that his fever was down, but he now had a mild one. Naruto was still unconscious but stable.

The doctor led him to a small area where they could talk without interruptions. Sitting at a table in a small lounge, Kiba was asked several questions about the young blond. Kiba knew a great deal about Naruto, but not the specifics the doctor needed. Any answer that Kiba gave was jotted down into a manila folder.

After the doctor asked the questions about Naruto's health, he started asking questions about their relationship. Kiba, knowing to keep a straight face, answered any questions he was asked. The questions were simple and didn't pry into how he felt about the suffering boy, but he did ask about Naruto's sexual life. Kiba knew that Naruto didn't know he knew, and didn't want to expose it to this doctor. If it would be mentioned, Naruto would say it himself.

After the doctor got everything he needed and explained that Kiba could join Naruto in the room, but there were rules. The doctor got into the rules and conditions of them. Kiba was eager to be in the room with the blond, but he knew to pay attention. The burnet agreed to the terms and was led to the room containing the unconscious teen. Everything about the hospital was clean and sterile, but it was full of sickness and any other thing that described the opposite.

Kiba and the doctor entered the room on the second floor. The doctor walked across the room and took some notes based on the equipment on the other side of the bed. After making his quick observations, the doctor walked by Kiba while giving him a comforting smile. The doctor shut the door leaving Kiba rooted to the spot as he absorbed in every detail. Not every detail was important. Naruto's comfort and pain was all that mattered to the burnet. The blond was in an uncomfortable paper gown, but he knew that his friend couldn't even tell what he was wearing, let alone where he was. The white bed was probably not the best, but it was all they could offer him.

Taking one of the wooden chairs from the small table in the corner, Kiba sat next to the foot of the bed. He couldn't believe the day he and Naruto were having. The burnet kept watch over the shivering blond. He couldn't understand what happened between the teen and Sasuke that could have done to affect Naruto this bad. Kiba noticed Naruto's hand laying next to his side. The brunet reached over and clasped in his, affectionately rubbing the back of it with his hand.

The beeping sound of Naruto's heart rate washed over the burnet. He'd just realized that it had been going on since he'd walked in. The machine exclaimed Naruto's every beat to the silent room. It had become hypnotic.

Kiba finally gave into the veil of sleep covering the room and the hypnotic pulse of his crush. He fell asleep with his head on his crossed arms that rested on the foot of the white bed that the blond slept peacefully in.

--

A nurse came in thirty minutes after the burnet fell asleep at the foot of the bed, and knew not to disturb him. She checked everything and was almost to the door when she heard a peculiar sound that didn't fit. She turned around at the sound and thought she'd heard it right, but had no evidence. The thought was that the machine proclaiming the boy's pulse was wrong but she heard the regular sound continue as if nothing happened. She stood there for several long seconds, waiting. Giving up, she opened the door and glanced back into the room at the two sleeping teens, she closed the door thinking about how her long day finally catching up to her.

The peculiar sound that she heard was coming from the machine that continued to beep. She didn't realize that the sound was the blonde's broken heart making two ghostly rhythms, one growing stronger with every minute. One was beating the sorrow over the raven haired teen's betrayal, while the other was caused when the sleeping burnet's arm brushed the blonde's hand. It was that exact moment the nurse heard the teens' hearts synchronizing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 3: Hopes and Fears**

Two hours after the nurse left, Naruto woke up in an unusual room. The first thing he noticed was the whiteness of the room. Then he realized that it wasn't all white, but the wall directly in front of him was covered in cabinets that were. Naruto started to notice the other surroundings of the room he was in. There was a wooden table with a chair in the corner to his left, a door in the opposite corner he was in, and several machines to the right of his bed.

'Not the most comfortable thing to wake up in,' was all the blond could think when he discovered he was now in a paper gown. He started to reach up to tug at the collar of the gown, when he noticed a wire hanging from a pad stuck to his arm. It wasn't the wire that caught his eye, but the russet haired figure that slept near the foot of the bed, beyond the wire that captivated his attention.

Naruto couldn't see the teen's face clearly but had an idea of who it was. He confirmed it when the burnet opened his mouth to yawn, as if to wake up. It was the person in general that gave him an idea, but it was the fangs that proved he was right.

The blond began to wonder about how he got there and why, until he remembered the encounter with Sasuke. Naruto's heart sank at the memory and he spent another five minutes staring at the sleeping teen, thinking of why Sasuke did what he did. He came up with nothing that could explain this kind of behavior. It was pure reckless and forceful, but the cold look in his eyes as he left was what scared Naruto. They were almost lifeless, but had a hint of satisfaction in them.

'It was as if he used me.' The thoughts came in and he didn't want to listen to them. 'He didn't even care that he was hurting me.'

The cerulean-eyed junior realized everything Kiba has done for him. 'He's been there since we became friends and has never left. Even this year we've been a little closer.' At this thought, Naruto started to remember how they got along so well, then how Kiba was like himself, a wild animal. The blond just sat there smiling to himself at all the memories that washed over him, especially the day they met and Kiba proved his bite was as bad as his bark.

-----

In October of his seventh grade year, Naruto wasn't the best kid around. He behaved like a total brat and was a prankster in the sixth grade. He was begging to get clobbered by anyone. One day, that request was almost granted. The day before Naruto's birthday, the blond was nearly treated to a present that would've rearranged his face. Usually the boy could escape and postpone the fight if it wasn't to his favor.

That day he was outnumbered six to one and literally backed against a wall. The blond could take a group of three on, four was pushing it, but five was pure suicide. Seeing the odds, Kiba knocked out one with a blow to the head. He'd caught everyone by surprise, even the one he was helping. The group decided to split up and teach the burnet not to interfere, but it was the worst mistake they could have done. Two would cover the blond while the other three would go after Kiba. Both teens had taken out their opponents, only to receive a bloody lip and a small limp that was gone the next day.

The two automatically became friends; all they could do was smile at each other as they introduced themselves.

----

'It's been awhile,' thought Naruto. 'We became friends after he helped me and now here I am again, needing help from a friend. He's been looking after me the entire time and I'm keeping so much from him.'

Naruto remembered how Kiba reacted when he fell into him. Everything was blurry except he remembered every detail of the burnet's perfect face. It dawned on him how Kiba had reached up to feel his forehead, and how his friend had basically carried him to the nurses. 'Even now, he has remained with me long after I had passed out. He's still here at the hospital, nowhere near his home.'

The things he remembered the most from today were the differences between the two teens; they were complete opposites both in their touches and eyes. Sasuke's rough touch only cared for skin and he possessed lifeless ebony pools, while Kiba's light caress held only feelings of concern while his auburn eyes displayed feelings that he'd rarely seen from his friend. The raven haired boy was selfish while the brunet was selfless.

The concept of Kiba caring for him filled Naruto with hope as he smiled. It was all dashed away at the thoughts of Sasuke's behavior and Kiba not returning any of his feelings. 'He's never shown anything feelings in time we've been friends, except this year.' Heat flooded his body before chills shot down his spine as he thought of his future. Any hope that flooded him about being with Kiba was erased by Sasuke's possible reactions about him leaving. He couldn't keep it with Sasuke, his heart had already been shattered; he didn't need Sasuke to make it worst.

The thought of his destroyed heart was something else that made him reluctant to be with Kiba. The thought of not being with Kiba disappeared when his friend stirred but remained asleep, oblivious to the blonde's confused gaze. Naruto had to admit that his friend cared to some degree, 'But to what degree?' If he could find out, he'd take it slow; he didn't want to ruin the friendship that they already had.

As soon as he began these thoughts, the door silently opened as a nurse looked in to check up on them both this time. Seeing the patient was up, she smiled as backed out and closed the door. She returned with a doctor that wore a green business suit under her white lab coat, a stethoscope around her neck underneath her blond hair, and had two manila folders in one hand.

After taking his temperature she checked everything and jotted down notes into one of the folders. After taking the necessary checkups, she found everything she needed and suggested that he woke up his friend.

Naruto thought about how he was going to wake up Kiba but asked some questions first. "How long have I've been here? What about Kiba?"

"You've been here for about…um, four hours, while he's been here for about three and a half."

The answer shocked Naruto, '_No one_, except Sasuke has spent that much time with me for a while.' Then another question rang through the blonde's head, "Has anyone else come to check up on me?"

"No one has visited other than him, but an hour ago your principal called to make sure you were okay."

The blond just nodded, then leaned forward placing a hand on the shoulder of the sleeping brunet and gave him a little shake. Kiba was slow to wake. Naruto watched as Kiba's eyelids reluctantly opened. Naruto regretted it immediately, he was perfect lying there.

--

Kiba felt a small pressure from his shoulder. He was reluctant to leave his dream about Naruto. It was one of the most peaceful dreams he's had. Forcing his resisting eyes open, Kiba woke up to a blurred version of Naruto's feet under the cover of the sheets. He sat up stretching, while he yawned. He slightly rubbed his eyes until he could see every crystal clear.

That's what he was when he looked into at his right: Naruto's crystal clear eyes, free of any fog that clouded them at lunch. Comfort and gratitude could be seen in the blonde's smiling eyes that he came to love years ago.

The realization struck him like some percussion player had mistaken his head for a gong. 'It's been two long months since I've seen those eyes hold true happiness and life in them.' The eyes, attitudes, and expression were all a mask to cover what was troubling the blond. This meant that Naruto was about 80 percent better than before. They stared at each other for a moment, then both broke into smiles and laughter. Each of them remembering the day they had became great friends. Kiba was still watching Naruto's back, among other things. Now Naruto was starting to watch Kiba again.

--

Tsunade gave her speech, prescription, advice, and asked for any information to the cause of why he had a fever. She found nothing out from Naruto, but she didn't believe him completely. She saw the hickey on the blonde's neck, but she let it slide; she had doubts that it could have cause his fever to go that high. She kept Naruto for one more hour to be sure nothing new would happen before sending him home.

At the 45 minute mark, Naruto asked Kiba if he minded taking him to get something to eat before dropping him off at his apartment. Kiba would have nothing to do with the latter.

"I called my mom and she said that you _will_ stay with us for two days." They had been arguing for the last five minutes. "You heard Tsunade; you won't be at school tomorrow and someone should watch you." Kiba knew that if he hit the next throw just right he could, and most likely would, hit a homerun. "It'll be just you and me tomorrow; then it will be Saturday. I've got permission to skip from my mom and the principal will understand. Plus, we will have junk food, games, TV, and Akamaru with us. Also, I have a bunch of _ramen_ at home." He taunted his friend with the 'ramen' part.

The look on Naruto's angelic face showed defeat but brightened at the mention of 'ramen.' Anything the blond could say would be easily countered. Naruto was actually happy that he was being invited over again. It had been six months since he'd been over, usually Kiba stayed at Naruto's apartment.

Kiba's face shone with victory at Naruto's submission. The blond took note of this along with everything about Kiba. 'Other than today, Kiba's never been like this. It makes me wonder if he was always hiding these feelings or is he just being supportive of me today?' Either way, Naruto was content with being with Kiba for two days. Tomorrow was Friday and he couldn't help but be happy that this was happening. All he wanted was two days with his friend.

--

Naruto heeded Tsunade's orders of staying off his feet as much as possible _after_ he had an incident. He was unbalanced and nearly fell flat on his ass with gravity's assistance. Luckily, Kiba caught him as he fell and Naruto blushed as Kiba's arms wrapped around him from behind. They both looked at each other before they instantly looked away and missed each other's blush.

Kiba didn't want to let go, but hold him longer. Even a minute would have satisfied his love for the blond, but he needed to help Naruto to his feet. For Kiba, he was in heaven as he caught the blond; it was as if he caught his angel's fall from grace, okay not quite but close enough for him.

Naruto wished that Kiba wouldn't have let him go, but he knew that they must separate. Otherwise, he might have melted in the brunet's arms. To them both, this was a moment that could only be replaced in the future but never forgotten.

Five minutes later, Naruto was released at 6:11 pm when Naruto handed over his discharge papers to a red headed man behind the reception desk. Kiba was as little pissed that the guy was checking out Naruto and tried to hurry up the blond before he noticed the guy was looking at him. As the blond turned away, he thought the guy's eyes had turned red. When he turned around to check again, the red-head was gone.

--

Both of them had a small lunch six hours before. Naruto protested when Kiba drove by all the fast food restaurants.

"Why?" He was bewildered to the fact that they drove by _every_ single one. The blond hardly went without food for over four hours; to him, he was starving. He kept complaining until he heard Kiba's own stomach growl. Wait, not growl, not at all; it _roared_ for food.

Kiba's face flushed red at the sound. It had perfect timing; the song they were listening to ended while Naruto took a breath from his rant, leaving it nearly silent, only to be broken by a hunger larger than a starving wolf. They both broke out laughing until they forced themselves to calm down. Kiba's driving became a little careless, and Naruto grabbed his head after developing a headache.

--

In the thirty minutes from the hospital to Kiba's home, the brunet had planned the next two days out. Meanwhile, Naruto observed everything on the way. 'He truly lives at the edge of town. There a few businesses now, but there a lot of homes out here.'

They started to slow down when Kiba turned down a street with walls surrounding large homes while trees enclosed the area. 'This is more like Kiba; this has space, wilderness, and everything that Kiba could desire.' Naruto couldn't help this thought, but all other thoughts ceased as they turned into a driveway.

When they pulled up to the house, six months felt like a lifetime ago. Last time he saw Kiba's house, it was a construction zone compared to now. He only saw Kiba's sister, Hana, during his last visit, but only Tsume was home for the next week with Kiba. Hana was a veterinarian like their mother, but she was out of town at a presentation. Naruto never properly meet Kiba's mom, but he'd seen her at Kiba's birthday party last year.

They stopped outside of the large two-story estate and got out of Kiba's Nissan. Naruto could only gap the size before being ushered in, but not before Naruto caught sight of the deck on the back of the house. Thoughts started to go through his head of how it could help him and Kiba talk. He wanted to talk so bad to the brunet but couldn't find the right words to even start the conversation.

Unlike the blond, the fanged teen had formulated multiple plans for the next two days _and_ the summer, but none were comparable to Shikamaru's plans in anything. Unfortunately, they could only be executed when the blond was able to tell him what had happened, and he couldn't ask because Naruto didn't know he knew. After an hour and a half with the blond, Kiba got frustrated that Naruto almost started to talk an hour ago, but he could see the blond struggling.

'Better for him to be ready than rushed into it.' He wanted the fox boy to tell him about everything, that way Naruto would be comfortable in they would have a relationship where they are honest to each other. He didn't tell Naruto because he'd know that there would be a mixture of fear and happiness. Fear of someone else knowing would destroy his friend's security around his friends. However, Kiba would inflict some pain to take away everything that was tormenting his crush. If Kiba was the first to mention it, Naruto would be in so much pain trying to explain it. This way Naruto would mostly be over what happened, and able to talk about it without trying to explain himself.

They walked in, Naruto more stable now, and entered the 'game room' in the house. Naruto just stood there gawking while Kiba walked into the coat closet. Naruto was in a magnificent bar/game room. The walls were one-thirds log planks from the bottom, the rest of the wall painted in a rich orange that wasn't bright but glowed warmly, four-by-four posts in the corners, a elegant brown and olive green pool table on a thick white carpet that begun where the grayish tile floor ended.

Kiba stepped out of the closet and noticed the blonde's questioning look at the wood around the edge of the ceiling. Walking across the tile, he reached a refined bar with a large slab of wood for the top and a brass foot rail at the bottom. The bar was against a corner, so no one could go behind it. Just above the bar were several light switches; Kiba flipped one and a light came to life, following the perimeter of the ceiling. He saw the blonde's awestruck expression and smirked while he flicked on another light. Two orange-shaded lights behind the pool table sprung to life and covered the room in an even richer orange.

Naruto realized that there was a flat screen on the wall past the pool light hanging from the ceiling. Noticing the TV, he saw four speakers in the corners, numerous tin signs, a couple of mirrors, and other 'antique' decorations covering the walls. The room looked like an old bar built in a log cabin. There was a door that went into a pantry on one side of the bar, while there was a hallway that went to the rest of the house straight across the room from the outside door.

Kiba continued to smirk at Naruto's mesmerized face. The brunet enjoyed himself that his friend was in awe of his handy work. For the last three years, Kiba has put countless hours into this house; somehow it became a hobby, and a way to stay on his mom's good side. Each room has its own theme that was tied to the outdoors.

"Come on, you need to meet my mom properly and learn the ground rules. Oh, and remember what I said on the way here."

The cerulean-eyed teen wondered why Kiba told him about the things that his mom hates. Especially the part, "well… don't act… um, how to put it, gay in any way around her." That was all he said and nothing else could be pried out of him. He didn't understand why Kiba said that of all things and pondered why the brunet said it as he followed him up the stairs. He had butterflies the entire climb until he met her face to face. Suddenly, there were no butterflies any more, but instead, it was more of pure terror and understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 4: A Dog's Envy, A Forgotten Encounter**

Tsume had her back to the teens as they came up the stairs. She turned to see the blond staring at the upstairs of her house, unaware of her inspection of him. The teen's face showed that he was impressed with the house and her pride swelled. Kiba and Hana were the reasons she was proud to have the house she did; she and Hana did the upstairs but the downstairs was all Kiba. Tsume gave ideas, he'd sketch it, and when they agreed, he'd start building.

She knew about her son's _tastes_ and _preferences_ in people. She wasn't a fan of it but she dealt with it, and it wasn't any of her business to mess with who he loved. Tsume took notice that neither of boys were looking at her and decided to put up her façade. She didn't encourage her son's choice, but she didn't interfere, _that much_. She might have scared someone off before, what she didn't know was that he was straight acting gay to freak Kiba out. That backfired, he was scared shitless of Tsume.

--

Naruto came up behind Kiba. He couldn't help but stare and admire his friend from behind. The stairs were oak with a runner going up both set of stairs. The landing between both sets of stairs was tiled with slate and had a tall, thin window next to a wooden door. Pictures of the family, dogs, and relatives lined the wall going up the next set.

He noticed that Kiba was about to turn around to find him staring at his ass. With the experience he developed, _thanks to Sasuke-bastard_, he focused his attention on the closest picture of Kiba and Akamaru and hide what he was doing. Kiba's attention shifted again from the blond to something upstairs. Naruto figured it was his mom and remembered his manners and the warnings that his friend gave him.

When he came up, he looked around for her, but was met with an amazing upstairs. There were no walls between the giant living room and the dining room. The living room supported identical couches on each side of an olive green recliner. Two coffee tables, different decorations, and a rock wall fireplace also added to the warm feeling of the house. He took in the surroundings of the rooms before noticing Tsume standing in rather small kitchen.

She had a commanding presence, semi-flat face, brown spiky hair, prominent fangs, and eyes that scare a cold-hearted criminal to death; he knew not to tick her off or he might be living in the hospital for a few weeks instead of a couple of hours. She wore simple blue jeans that didn't hug her skin and a green long-sleeved shirt. It clicked how much Kiba was like his mom, other than their looks, but their attitudes. Kiba wasn't as intense as his mom, but there were similarities.

Tsume terrified him to death, and her harsh voice didn't help much, but her eyes had softened with comfort and something that could have mistaken as sympathy. He felt uneasy, but no longer terrified until she said, "Would you guys care for pizza, if so what type?" Her voice wasn't harsh but firm. Naruto felt at ease as he sensed no danger emitting from her, but he was careful not to piss her off. It was a sure way to die, if you were lucky.

Kiba automatically uttered meat-lovers and Naruto agreed; he was in the mood for pizza and didn't care what kind it was. Tsume turned her back to them as Kiba hit the blonde's shoulder to get his attention. The brunet had a smile on his face as he indicated for the blond to follow him. They were heading down the hall that just behind them that had five doors, two closets, bathroom, and two bedrooms directly across from each other. When they walked into Kiba's room it reminded Naruto of his room. It messy but everything looked as if everything was where it belonged unlike his.

Naruto felt as if he was waking up from his nightmare. He was gazing at his friend's personal world, at least part of it. Kiba's room had a brown theme to it. He had a brown bed under matching curtains, with tan walls. The room had a warm, welcoming feeling, if one got past all the items that littered the room.

The room was covered with piles of magazines, crumpled pieces of papers, his laptop on his bed, books, and many other items. The room wasn't prepared for company, so Kiba went around picking up trash and kicking his laundry into a giant pile. He tossed the trash, and ended up squatting in front of Naruto to pick up the laundry. The blond heavily blushed, and Kiba noticed when he left the room.

--

The brunet knew that his friend would blush if given a view of his ass. He also knew the blond was staring at his ass going up the stairs. He hoped that Naruto was considering the possibility of them ever having a chance.

As he walked by, he wasn't surprised to see his friend's red face. He took the chance to embarrass his friend by asking if he was okay.

"Uh… oh, yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Naruto was starting to get a little redder, but managed to return back to his normal color.

"Well, you're a little red. Sure you're okay?" Naruto _assured_ him that he was okay, and the brunet was snickering on the inside. Shrugging his shoulders, Kiba left with a concerned look on his face.

--

Naruto watched Kiba leave. He couldn't believe that Kiba noticed his blush, he usually could hide anything in a matter of seconds, but he can't do a thing correctly when he's around Kiba. His friend seemed concerned, but it was as if Kiba was just teasing him. Even though Kiba's eyes held laughter they contained a tint of worry.

Naruto wondered why it seemed as if Kiba was keeping something from him, secretly plotting something. He didn't know why he felt this way, he just did. His thoughts were heading in the right direction until a giant white fuzz ball ran through the door. He was completely snapped out of his thoughts when the beast jumped into him. The blond fell backwards onto the bed and was pinned by a hyperactive Akamaru.

--

Kiba came in laughing at the scene on his bed. Akamaru pinned Naruto and had began to lick every inch of the blonde's face. Last time the two saw each other was about a month ago in town. The mutt loved Naruto as much as his owner, possibly more.

'Damn lucky dog, Naruto openly loves him.' Every corner of his mind was filled with envy before it was wiped away his laughter. He finally decided to help when the blond started exclaiming cries of help between bursts of laughter.

The fox boy's face was covered with Akamaru's saliva by the time Kiba rescued him. Still laughing, Kiba helped his crush up, but was tempted to push him back down. After rescuing him from the beast, he pointed to the bathroom across the hall. Naruto walked past him with a fox grin pasted on his face. Kiba could only smirk and snicker at the blonde's slimed face. Kiba was tempted to look at the fox boy's ass, but didn't want to risk being caught.

When the blond had entered the bathroom, Kiba walked over to the white fur ball lying on his bed, his tail wagging from the unexpected company. He started to rub both of Akamaru's ears while muttering, "Way to go Akamaru. Good boy."

--

Tsume looked out the window and saw that the pizza guy was driving up the street. She'd get it and let the boy's have time to be with each other. It was obvious the boy had no clue that her son liked him, but she was surprised at how she caught him subtly hitting on Naruto. If she didn't even know about her son, it would have looked harmless and she wouldn't have even thought about it.

When she got to the door downstairs the pizza guy was getting out of his car. 'Odd, what happened to our usual driver?' This guy had the delivery car, but he was tall, slim, blood red hair, and the perfect face, no blemishes, tattoos, facial hair, or anything. She felt odd in his presence; even if he looked twenty, he had a commanding attitude yet he seemed relaxed.

'And I thought I could scare anyone, this person could have the world begging for mercy just by being here. He wouldn't have to make a threat to win.'

Yet, when she asked for the price, his voice became hypnotic. It was smoother than silk. It didn't have an edge there but it was firm, strong. "The total cost is twenty-six fifty."

She exchanged the money for the pizza before she was asked a series of questions. Usually, she wouldn't even consider answering them but his voice just soothed her of any doubts and concerns that were caused. They mainly were about her and her family, but when she mentioned her son he became interested. Her instincts started to get to her before they were washed away by his rich voice.

"It sounds like there is someone else in there, who?"

He had a sparkle in his eyes when he asked the question, but she couldn't tell what color they were in the dimming sunlight. It was odd, she could see every distinction about his feature but his eyes. Every part of her brain told her to do something other than answer the question, yet her mouth betrayed her while his next question continued to release her of any worry.

He kept going till he nodded his head. He ended the questions when she explained that he was staying with them because he'd just gotten out of the hospital. He frowned at this point and bided her a good night while thinking, "See you Monday Tsume, and you two on Sunday Kiba, Naruto."

Tsume turned around and walked into the house missing the red head's smirk. As soon as the door shut her head felt as if it was free falling and becoming heavier the closer it got to the ground. When the pressure was gone, she couldn't remember the last five minutes. She tried to remember who it was that delivered the pizza. Everything was a blank; all she could remember was walking out, exchanging the money and pizza, and walking back in with a headache. She couldn't recall his looks, hair, voice, nothing. Her concern completely washed away again, erasing any thoughts of the mysterious delivery.

"Pizza!"

--

Naruto was happy to hear that the pizza had arrived. Kiba's mom had left them for a friend's party, leaving them home alone with each other and the dogs. He only saw Akamaru until then, but Kiba went out to feed the others before bringing them in. Every one of them had bolted in the house and ran straight to the blond. Hana's dogs and Akamaru were in love with Naruto and kept sniffing him while Kurumaru just looked at the blond before heading off to Tsume's room.

After five minutes of playing with the dogs, the teens and Akamaru went to Kiba's room while the dogs lounged around the house. Both of them had a controller to the brunet's Xbox and were playing Halo 2. Naruto was lying down on his stomach while Kiba sat pretzel style next to him. They began taunting each other and bragging about who won the round, who'd just killed who, or just to rub something in the other's face.

Both were sneaking looks at each other when they were too wrapped in the game. Unknown to Naruto, Kiba noticed every time the blond looked at him. He smirked at one time for two reasons, one, he'd found his friend's character hiding in a room facing the opposite door, two, Naruto wasn't hiding that he was checking him out very well.

On the next round they were tied and both on their last lives when Akamaru decided he didn't like being ignored. He laid down his forepaws and head on the middle of the blonde's back while his furry butt was in Kiba's lap and hands. The brunet was laughing until Akamaru sat on the controller and his hands, causing him to throw an explosive in a small room and be killed in the blast, deeming Naruto the winner of the final round.

--

Kiba's plans for the two days that Naruto was suppose to be with them was happening in one evening. Unfortunately, there was a road block that wasn't budging; the fact remained that Sasuke somehow put the blond in the hospital.

Akamaru was another factor in his plans' accelerations. The dog was getting in between them only to succeed in bringing the teens together. The brunet used the dog as an excuse to _accidently_ touch the teen's hand as they petted the fur ball, who loved all the attention. Kiba thought of how to get the blond to willingly come him, but he required the help of his loyal white friend.

--

Kiba usually watched a movie the nights before a day he didn't have school. Naruto was fine with it and helped Kiba choose a movie from the brunet's collection. Kiba had his mind set on a horror film to have the blond hanging onto him, but settled with an action movie that they both enjoyed.

Naruto grew tired after the first hour from the soft bed, an Akamaru that loved cuddling, and it being about 11:30. After losing his fight, sleep claimed him. He dreamt of him and Kiba being together, the brunet's toned body that he has repeatedly seen in sixth gym class, and suddenly it turned odd. Kiba was asking questions about how he felt.

"How do you feel about me Naruto?" It wasn't seductive but curious.

"I-I love being with you Kiba. I feel so… safe." Kiba smiled at the answer and asked another question, this one made Naruto completely sure of how he felt for the dog boy.

"If I were to choose seven months ago between you and the Sasuke-bastard, it would be you. You've always been there, and I'm sorry for being so blind." The brunet's face shone with happiness as he kissed the blond. Soon his dream disappeared and he sank into a peaceful unconsciousness, oblivious of the brunet leaning over him as he slept.

--

Kiba sat on his bed with everything off but the lamp. He heard the fox boy mumble something in his sleep causing the brunet to try something on impulse. The blond had his back to him and arms wrapped around the sleeping ball of fur known as Akamaru. Kiba was careful not to disturb either as he leaned over the blond, grinning like a wolf.

Quietly, he whispered into the teen's ear, wishing for a reply. The brunet was surprised that it worked. He was fearful at first until the blond gave a deafening snore. He smirked at the snore and struggled to understand the words that were issued from the sleeping Naruto's mouth.

His curiosity got the better of him when he deciphered the blonde's answer, thankfully, luck was on his side. Asking his second and final question, his heart flew at his crush's answer. What he cared for was the blond teen next to him, and that he wanted to be with him. Carefully, he leaned over and brushed his lips over Naruto's cheek. The blond didn't stir as to twitch. Kiba leaned back slowly and stared at his crush. He whispered something and turned off the lamp before he too was taken by exhaustion.

--

Tsume saw the house from the road around 11:40. All the lights were out but the ones in the kitchen and Kiba's room. After pulling into the driveway slowly, she silently made her way into the house and up the stairs. She crept through the house to her bedroom across from Kiba's. She saw the light escaping nearly closed door of her son's room and about went in if they were asleep but saw that one was awake, Kiba.

She could barely see him through the crack of the door but witnessed something she didn't know how to react to. Her son had kissed the unconscious blond on the cheek; she would have marched in there if was for the unconscious boy was the one who was kissed. She watched her son stare at the teen before muttering something she barely caught. "I wish you would tell me what happened today, you were completely fine before you left to see him." Seconds later the brunet rolled over, turned the light off, and never noticed his mother's confused face outside the door. Tsume could only think of how this whole incident had begun and how it will end.


	5. Chapter 5

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 5: Confessions (Part 1)**

Friday

Kiba woke up around seven thirty at the sound of his mom leaving for work. He got off the bed and stretched. Silently, he studied the blond that was cuddling with the dog on his bed that they all slept on. Naruto and Akamaru lay facing the door, Naruto holding the white beast to his chest and an arm draped over the ball of fur. The dog looked as if he was in heaven. 'Man's best friend huh? Looks like he has the hots for Naruto, too.'

The brunet studied the humorous scene for a few seconds longer before deciding to do something before the blond woke up. 'The way they're cuddled, it won't be long until Naruto will inhale some hairs.' He laughed silently at the thought. As he left the room, he tripped over the blonde's bag that they put together at the blonde's apartment before coming here. Thankfully, neither of the two stirred, causing the brunet to carefully speed out of the room before he started laughing uncontrollably.

Kiba walked into the green kitchen, his mom got tired of the cabinets. She sanded them down, stained them green, and put them back. Lucky for her, he was gone on a school trip, or he'd never have let her do it, but it turned out to be one of the best rooms in the house. They'd just installed the granite counters, and finished it with tiled backsplash. She was happy that everything was almost done; now _he_ was the one coming up with the ideas for the bathrooms. He sighed, 'Oh well, if it's not school work; it's house work.'

The brunet decided to focus on his house guest before thinking about the bathrooms. He decided to make the blond breakfast, whether it was in bed or not depended on the blond staying asleep. Kiba walked back to his room and shut the door silently, checking on the two lovebirds before it shut all the way. The blondes' nose could rival Choji's when it came to food, but Naruto always wins the race to the source every time.

Back in the kitchen Kiba started preparing breakfast for them. He didn't know what the blond liked, so he came up with four choices. He made hash browns, seasoned bacon, toast as sides, two things of scrambled eggs, one with and the other without ham and cheese, two pancakes, and ten sausage links for the dogs, two each.

He finished without any incidents, including Akamaru or Naruto waking up to spoil the surprise. He took out four plates, two large and two small. The brunet placed the toast on the smaller plates and everything else on the larger plates. Turning around to the stove, he pulled out a cutting board from the cupboard near the floor and placed two plates on the board.

He carried the board to his room and silently opened the door.

--

Naruto woke up when he heard snickering. It hit him how he must look, one arm over a huge dog, on a bed. He forgot that Kiba was in the door and began to chuckle until he heard his friend snicker some more. As soon as he thought this, he began to smell something else other than the dog.

Propping himself up on his left arm, the blond turned over to stare into the smirking face of Kiba. His friend's eyes were lit with laughter, but Naruto could tell he was holding himself back. After so much effort, a smile broke across the brunet's face.

"So, did you have a time spooning with Akamaru?" His voice shook from the effort of keeping a straight face while he said it. Naruto almost threw one of the pillows at him but the meal in Kiba's hands caused him to think twice. The smell washed over Naruto with thoughts of gratitude and happiness. 'At least I have one true friend.'

Kiba walked towards him while he pulled his legs together in a pretzel form and took the tray from his friend. There was so much, and it all looked so good. He was asked if he would like ham and cheese with his eggs or not. He answered with and Kiba walked out, yet again the blond found himself staring at the brunet's ass and mentally smacked himself. Kiba returned with a TV tray with two plates and switched the bigger plate with his. Again the brunet walked out while the blond mentally slapped himself, again, and returned with two glasses of milk. 'Sasuke never did anything this special for me. Why is Kiba?'

They continued to eat and talk while Kiba got up occasionally to grab jam, butter, or syrup. The blond observed everything the dog boy did the entire time. Something felt right about them being friends, and he found himself hoping that they would be more. Kiba cleaned up the mess and fed the dogs the excess food.

-

Both of them continued this way the entire day, having conversations, playing games, and doing everything else they could. Kiba's and Naruto's affection for the other grew and never stopped. Kiba kept trying to win the heart of his crush, while his friend was already won over.

-

Saturday morning Naruto woke up before Kiba did and was glad to wake up first this time. The blond observed the teen sleeping next to him, silently praying that it would work with Kiba. 'He's been there for me the last two days, and tomorrow I'm going home.' Suddenly depressed, the blond silently got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Today Naruto wanted to express his gratitude to the Inuzuka family, but nothing came to mind. He'd ask if he could help, but he knew the answer. 'One idea down, none left.' Lost in thought, Naruto stood there looking out the front bay windows of the living room. He stretched backwards and noticed that ceiling to the rooms were vaulted in this part of the house. It seemed just to be another random observation as he actually looked around.

The answer to the thoughts was that he was distracting himself of how he was going to deal with Sasuke and how he would tell Kiba. His thoughts were heading in the right way to confess everything from the last forty-eight hours, but he kept following the detour signs that distracted him.

Unfortunately, Naruto kept thinking about the situation he was in. The situation wasn't the good part, but there was something else; it was the conclusions he came up with that made him unsure of everything. It all pointed to the brunet, but he didn't know how he would react. There were at least four possible results. Three were to tell his friend, and the fourth was to do it all on his own. If he told Kiba, there was a possibility that he would freak and leave him alone; there was the chance that Kiba wouldn't have the same feelings but would help him with what Sasuke has done to him. Also, there was the possibility that Kiba would feel the same way.

The last prospect held all of the blonde's hopes, and that way Kiba would be there for him no matter what, hopefully. He couldn't keep the secret hidden from Kiba so the only choice was to tell him everything, today. 'Tomorrow we're going swimming and then he's _supposedly_ going to stay the night at his apartment. If he told him tomorrow, the day could be ruined and he would be alone at home. This way Kiba could be able to think about it for the day before reaching his decision.

He sighed. 'Why is my life so complicated. Well, I'm going to risk it all to win it all.'

--

Kiba woke up to Akamaru's wet nose before he pushed the dog off him as his face was licked. He chuckled before he looked to his left and saw that Naruto wasn't in the room. He felt disappoint in his friend being gone and noticed that the white beast was leaving the room. The brunet stared at the ceiling as he thought of how to convince the blond to talk to him. He knew that the blond was still in pain. All Kiba wanted to do was to be there for the fox boy and take away his pain.

After lying there for about ten more minutes, he silently got up to be surprised that Naruto wasn't in the house, along with the disappearance of the blond was the white beast. He became curious until he saw the canine chasing after a ball that was soaring across backyard.

'Should've known,' Kiba thought, 'those two would be the perfect couple, _if_ either of them found a way to change species.' He silently laughed at the thought before continuing to think about them. 'Akamaru could warm up to anyone over time, but he's never took a liking to someone in a small amount of time besides me and Naruto, which makes me wonder why.' He dropped the thoughts of Akamaru as began to watch the blond.

Soon he returned to dining room and stood by the glass doors to the deck dressed in regular denim jeans a brown shirt before he put on a grey hoodie. He walked out to the railing to see where they had disappeared to. Unknown to him, the blond was watching him from a little ways to his left.

--

Naruto was watching the brunet from behind the corner of the house. He turned around and faced the white monster that was staring at the ball in his hands. He walked to the dog and baited him with the ball before rubbing Akamaru's ear. He had a simple plan, but it all depended on Akamaru.

"Where's Kiba? Where's Kiba, huh?" He was taunting the dog in a way, but it worked to his advantage. The dog's ears perked at the mention of the brunet and took off from the blond in search of the dog boy. Naruto threw the ball as the canine ran past him, creating a simple illusion for the brunet on the deck. The dog would _chase_ the ball around the corner, but _find_ Kiba instead.

--

Kiba was about to go down and look for himself before he heard Akamaru bark and come flying around the corner of the house below him after a ball. Suddenly the dog changed direction and flew up the stairs to the deck, towards him. He'd just taken two steps down before the dog tackled him back up the stairs, causing him to fall on his ass. Before he could do anything else, his face was mopped up with a slime-coated tongue.

He managed to escape the monster and stand up before he was pinned by two forepaws into the railing as the dog continued the assault on his slimed face. All he could do was chuckle at the giant Akamaru as he got his face cleaned, but he couldn't open his mouth to discourage the dog in fear that the dog would french him by accident. Akamaru finally stopped licking Kiba but kept his front paws on the brunet's chest as he panted his horrible breath onto the dog-lover.

Kiba could feel Naruto's blue eyes gazing at him from the bottom of the stairs. He had finally stopped laughing as he saw the blond coming up the stairs and stop just behind the white beast. They both stood there, taking in the other, both chuckling until they were laughing. Kiba kept scratching the dog's ears until Naruto spoke the first words.

"Morning, _dog-breath_." it sounded like pure innocence, but Kiba could see the humor in the sapphire eyes. Both stood there, one smiling at the person who glared back.

"Well morning to you, too, _blondie_." The roles were instantly switched as the blond heard his least favorite pet name. Soon they broke into laughter as they enjoyed each other's company.

--

Naruto felt comfortable even safe around Kiba. 'Ever since I left the hospital, he's been too good of a friend. Today I need to tell him. Hopefully nothing will change, or for the better.'

Akamaru started to whine from the lack of attention he was receiving from the two teens that were staring at each other. Kiba absentmindedly scratched the beast's ears when Naruto finally built up the courage to tell Kiba everything.

"Kiba… I need to tell you something. It has to do with why I was in the hospital." He couldn't look at the brunet, so he watched the white fur ball whine as Kiba stopped scratching his head.

"What is it Naruto? You sound ashamed as if you think I'll judge you and leave you alone." It was gentle and unexpected. Naruto couldn't believe that Kiba had struck the doubts running through his mind.

"Promise me that you won't hate me Kiba. Please promise me." The blond was desperate to not lose another friend. He became sad when he didn't hear a response until saw Kiba's depressed face.

"You're kidding me right? I could never judge _you_, even if you hurt someone." Every bit of Kiba's voice was gentle but firm enough to reassure that Kiba was one of the only ones he could tell.

'Maybe he is too,' was all that rang in his head. Hope swept through his whole being.

"Kiba… thank you. Will you listen to me then?"

"I'll always listen to you. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't." He paused before saying, "Now what is it that is troubling you Naruto?" Everything the brunet said was so sincere that Naruto was about to tear up.

"I'm ah… I'm…" He couldn't get it out into the open; it wanted to remain trapped in his chest. He was about to expose his secrets to his best friend, and it didn't like to be examined like bacteria on a microscope. With much force he stopped his stuttering and blurted out the secret before he became too nervous. "I'm gay."

He couldn't look at Kiba. He was waiting for his best friend to turnaround and walk off or yell at him. It never came, instead Naruto was embraced by the brunet. His mind started to shut down at the shock of what was happening. He was completely stunned when Kiba started talking.

"I know. I've known for so long Naruto; I've known since the end of last school year. I've known about you and him. I'm so sorry for not interfering and letting him hurt you. I didn't think that something would happen between you and him to cause you to experience all this pain. I was waiting for you to tell me yourself, and I'm so sorry for not being there when you needed someone."

--

Naruto felt Kiba slightly shake as he confessed that he knew his secrets. He felt so exposed to Kiba, but the only thing that the brunet didn't know was what happened between him and Sasuke.

He felt so many emotions that the only way to rid himself of them was to cry. He sobbed into the brunet's shoulder as he returned the embrace. Kiba had small tears trailing down his face, wishing he could take all of the blonde's suffering away without causing any pain in the process, but that was just a wish.

--

Tsume had woken up and staggered into the bathroom. She went to the shower and opened the window. She was about to turn around before she heard her son say something outside on the deck.

"You're kidding me right? I could never judge _you_, even if you hurt someone."

She became very interested and listened to the confessions. She was shocked that it was Naruto confessing something to her son and not Kiba admitting his crush on the blond. She was completely stunned when the blond confessed to being gay, but when Kiba mentioned that he knew about Naruto having a boyfriend that probably betrayed the boy, stunned wasn't even in the same league. Sneaking a peek, she saw the boys embracing each other but both were had tears shining on their face and were shaking.

She stood there wondering about how this was going to end. Personally, she began to hope that her son would win the blond, but she'd crucify him if ever hurt Naruto and that goes for Naruto, too.

Several things were bothering her, including who the blond was dating, why he went into a violent fever, but what she feared the most was the enigma that surrounded the blonde's past. It's been almost fifteen since then, but it was still unknown of how his parents had died. It was because of the facts that were unknown and common knowledge that she wasn't fond of the boy until she heard Kiba and Hana talking a few years ago.

--

Kiba didn't let go but loosened his grip on the blond and pulled his head back to be face to face with him. He stared lovingly into the blonde's cerulean eyes, while they gazed gratefully back into his. He cupped the blonde's face with a hand while he used his thumb to wipe away the tears that disturbed the fox's perfect face. They stared at each other until the brunet gently kissed Naruto's cheek.

"I fell in love with you three years ago, but I was afraid that you would reject me and I'd lose the friendship we had. When I discovered that you were the same, my heart swelled with happiness. One day earlier this school year, I walked into the locker room when I though everyone but you were out…" Kiba started to trail off as he recalled the memory.

Naruto felt so stupid right then, he could guess the rest. His friend found him and Sasuke kissing. How could he have been so blind to this? Kiba was always there, but he'd became depressed not long after him Sasuke started to date. He never considered that Kiba had known, or since then. He would have figured that it was recently that his friend figured it out. He was drawn away from his thoughts as Kiba continued depressingly.

"I saw you kissing him. As soon as I got out of the locker room, Rock Lee was about to walk in. I turned around and shouted for you hurry up. It hurt, but I'll do anything for your happiness, even if it means that you have someone else."

Naruto couldn't look away. He was shocked at what Kiba had confessed. His friend had never given up on him and always protected him from the beginning of their friendship. The blond couldn't believe that he fell for the wrong person. Sasuke had only covered up his pain and problems while Kiba tried to make them completely disappear. He felt safe in the dog boy's arms, protected.

Again, Kiba kissed him, but this time on the forehead, earning a curious look from the blond. Before Naruto could even ask, Kiba supplied the answer.

"Our friendship, your emotions, thoughts, and happiness are all that matter to me. I'll never do anything to jeopardize that. I wish to be your boyfriend, but I want you to talk to me, to trust me."

Naruto was filled with nothing but happiness as he heard the words he wanted to hear. All that he could say was, "Thanks Kiba," before burying himself in the brunet's chest.

Said brunet was surprised when the fox boy buried himself in his chest. After his moment of shock, the brunet wrapped his arms around the blond and held him tightly. Kiba kissed the top of his crush's head before he noticed movement in a window. 'SHIT!!'

Kiba released the blond before giving him instructions to meet in the back of the property while he took care of the dogs. Naruto was a little confused but remembered that Tsume was also home. He looked fearfully in the house and saw nothing but the forgotten Akamaru laying outside the doors to the dinning room. He nodded to the brunet before heading down the stairs with Akamaru in tow.

Kiba sadly watched as his friend ran towards the back wall of the premises. He sighed before walking into the house to face his mom. The Devil didn't have anything on his mom's temper, and doomsday would look like another day in paradise by the time she was done with was done with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: There is mention of a suicide attempt and small amount of blood. Just letting you know. Other than that, enjoy!!**

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 6: A First Kiss's Nightmare (Confessions Part 2)**

Kiba walked in the dining room as the blond disappeared from view. He continued into the living room to be sure that Naruto wouldn't see him and his mom if he looked back. He waited for his mother to interrogate him and when she emerged from the bathroom he wished he'd left with the two. She came out staring at him. Just staring. There was no glare, hate, disgust, or anything that held emotions. All he received was a dead stare from the scariest woman on the planet.

He hesitantly started to say 'mom' before he was cut off.

"When were you planning on telling me yourself? This summer? After your senior year? Ever?" She looked and sounded indifferent, passive.

Kiba was at a total loss. He wanted to tell his mom himself, not her questioning him like a criminal. He was petrified with the fear of not knowing what would happen to him or if he could be with Naruto. His mind was blown when his mom, the only women able to put the Devil in his place, gave him a genuine smile. All brain functions that were still operational crashed at this. Not a single word could be formed in his mind. All it consisted of was incoherent babble.

"Well… Stop staring at me and go get him. I also want to know what happened, but you two need time to yourselves first." If his mind was blown away before, he was completely headless right now. His jaw dropped as he stared at her, the most astounded and confused look was combined on the brunet's features.

Tsume smirked before saying, "Either you go and find out what is troubling that boy or I'll throw you off the deck to go find out." Her voice was firm with concern. Something about the boys' conversation was making her very uneasy.

Kiba was stunned. If it wasn't for the threat, he would've been standing there for a while before collapsing. He smiled before giving her a bone-crushing hug and ran out the door shouting, "Bye, will be back!"

She couldn't help but smirk as her son ran off. Her smirk didn't last long as she thought about it. The boy had a boyfriend, and something between them ended with him in the hospital without a mark. Something was wrong, and her concern worsened as she thought about the possible suicide attempt about four years ago. 'So much mystery surrounds that boy.'

--

Kiba couldn't believe what had happened as he sprinted through the backyard. He'd confessed his feelings for the blond _with_ his mother watching, then she approved, and now she wants to know what happened to Naruto. Now, he was going to listen to his friend's confession. Today was certainly going to be an interesting day and one full of emotions at that.

He ran through the maze of trees that dotted the property to the white wall that followed the perimeter of the estate. He stopped when he reached the wall, panting. To his left Naruto sat against the wall, legs extended forward, head rested against the wall behind him with his eyes closed, rubbing the fur ball next to him.

He found it an awing sight as the blond bathed in the sunlight until he noticed a tear half way down the angelic face. Again, his heart fell at the tear; it'd been so long _he'd_ seen Naruto cry before today. Slowly, he walked overt towards the two, making sure that they both heard him. When he was a couple feet away, Naruto only looked up with sad eyes, just watching him as he kneeled next to him. Kiba slowly lifted his hand and cupped the blonde's face before he used his thumb to wipe away the unsightly tear. He carefully leaned forward and kissed the middle of this crush's forehead, before smiling at the blond and managing to earn a shaky smile in return.

--

Naruto wasn't completely shocked at Kiba's actions. 'He has confessed to loving me for a couple of years, and all he's done was comfort me since I woke up in the hospital. He hasn't made a single move on me either.'

Kiba's hand was still holding his face; gently, he leaned into it with his eyes closed, tears slowly making their second escape to dance down his face. "Thank you Kiba." It came out a little shaky, but his gratitude was laced with every word.

He leaned forward into Kiba's chest and, placing his tear-streaked face on his friend's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the brunet's middle. He felt Kiba adjust them both into a comfortable position before he was pulled into a loving embrace.

--

Kiba wasn't shocked when Naruto wrapped his arms around him, nor was he surprised when the blond cried into his chest again as he pulled him closer. Kiba's heart broke at how hard his friend was crying. He stroked the blond mane, ushering soothing words of comfort, allowing his friend to release all the pain that was troubling him.

--

Sasuke's betrayal replayed in his mind as the blond sobbed into Kiba's chest again. His cries didn't help the headache he developed before the brunet showed up. He was thinking about Kiba's confessions when his head exploded in pain. It was nearly diminished by the time the brunet came.

Kiba started to coax him and his headache was reduced to a small annoyance. There but not gone. When he finally felt like he was relieved of all the pain the raven-haired teen caused him, he pulled away from Kiba's firm chest but brushed his lips against the Inuzuka's. He began to smile at the dog boy's astonished face.

--

Kiba was beyond stunned when the blond, his crush, his best friend, his world, kissed him, _him_. He wasn't expecting the blond to kiss him first. Soon his shock faded as Naruto's face formed a gentle smile.

His instincts screamed for him to do _something_. He claimed to love the blond, now he wanted to prove it.

Slowly, he leaned towards the blond. Every passing second was an agonizing eternity. When their lips touched time completely stopped for them. The slight contact sent shivers down his spine. He was not expecting the sensations he was experiencing. A simple kiss felt unnatural. He felt like he would never be whole again if they separated from each other. Complete bliss was sending every nerve in his body into a heated fire. All his love seared through his body and into the kiss he gave his love. Everything just felt right… until everything went wrong.

--

Naruto was filled with nothing less than happiness. He felt every ounce of Kiba's love in the kiss. There was no lust or anything like it, and not one drop of doubt filled his heart. 'Kiba truly loves me.'

The blond leaned into Kiba to deepen the kiss but kept it simple, not wanting to ruin what it was all about. Every second slowed to a near stop but kept moving forward, soon they would need to break for air. Before Naruto could break the kiss, his head exploded in a second, more violent wave of pain. He experienced too many things at once, as if his mind was in a whirlwind of blurred colors, only these colors were forgotten memories and suppressed emotions of the past.

He gained the glimpse of a red headed man smiling at him. His smiling face could have pleased the eyes or struck terror in the heart with a sneer. It was ripped away and replaced with intense heat; a loud crack rang through the air like a gunshot before excruciating cold washed over him, full of rage and sorrow. An inhuman roar erupted before being cut off by another vision, this one different from the others. He felt like he was reliving this one. The others he never remembered but this one, this one he remembered along with many new details that were erased.

** - ** - **

Naruto slammed the door shut to his two-room apartment as he ran inside. Five fellow seventh graders and two eighth graders had managed to corner him after school. Each got in their share of swings at the blond boy for about an hour, managing to beat him to a pulp. Usually it never got to him as it did today. Some _caring_ woman ran to stop the onslaught before she saw it was _him_ being ganged up on.

She just smiled sweetly at him saying, "Don't play _too_ rough with it. You might break the little monster."

*

Naruto lay on his bed, eyes red, tears dampened his black and blue cheeks, and dark thoughts twisted his mind. 'I wish they'd end the torture and just kill me. The ultimate crime is not murder, but the torture of surviving the crime and being poisoned by it every day that is…'

Dark, twisted thoughts clouded his mind as he laid there. He had had enough of this world of hate, the hate he has become best friends with ever since he could remember. Multiple ways to solve his problems floated through his darkened mind; not a single one was even liked by the blond, especially the one he'd decided on. It would only hurt Kiba, Hana, and the few others who truly cared. 'Only four families have treated me decent.' Hana and Kiba were like the family he never had while their mom was always working at the clinic the family owned.

*

He reached in the drawer and grasped one of the handles in his fist. His eyes were completely emotionless, almost lifeless. They weren't their usual illuminated sapphires; dulled ones reflected in the steel blade back at him. Slowly he directed the clean blade towards his wrist, about to stain it red. An eternity passed as it hovered like a snake over its prey, waiting to strike.

*

The blond lay on his side in the middle of the kitchen/dining/living room. A crimson liquid covered the floor surrounding his aching hand. The pain was excruciating but not as horrible as all the hate against him. He lay there facing the door to the apartment. As his vision started to fade, someone walked in just out of his view. 'I… didn't see… the… door open.'

The man came in muttering. The blond caught only pieces of he said. "Damn. You're… much trouble. Why… you pull… stunt…Now here I am… after you. Your parents… so disappointed. Trying to back… the deal… parents made… were you?"

All his energy was spent. He couldn't form any thoughts, all he could do was feel, see, and listen to what was going on. Suddenly, steam issued out of his extended wrist. It stung like he was being branded by a white-hot metal poker.

The pain slowly went away and his breathing began to become a rhythm and not irregular gasps for air. He couldn't move as his eyesight began to light up but remained unfocused. The blond began to think complete sentences but couldn't utter anything other than an inaudible whisper. The intruder strode back into the main room and part of his eyesight. All that could be seen was regular jeans and his bare feet.

"So, he finally begins to heal, huh? About time. Lucky for you your parents met me, but this is just a pain. To try and kill yourself over seven brats beating you up and an adult turning a blind eye? Pitiful."

The voice sounded so familiar, like a forgotten song in his heart. Even if he was complaining, the stranger was looking after him, and somehow knew his parents.

"Now, where did your put that damn cell phone of yours?" It wasn't a question for him but the stranger talking to himself, again. "Ah, found it in your jacket, but who to call… No, she's an idiot, he's an ass, too lazy, and she'd faint when she shows up. Damn, don't you have any regular friends… like _him_!"

Naruto was scared, not only this person has broke into his apartment, he wasn't helping him, he knew his parents, but he also knew all of his friends and their personalities.

The intruder walked back into Naruto's view, took a chair from the table, sat down, and pulled out his own cell phone. All he could see of the man was from the shoulders down. The man wore no shirt to cover his slim upper body.

Naruto closed his eyes trying to fight unconsciousness and was distracted when the man started talking to someone. Kiba. But the man's voice wasn't his own rich, smooth voice but the voice of a young teenager.

"Hey, is this Kiba? …. I'm a friend of Naruto's and was wondering if you know what happened to him? … He was covered in bruises and cuts when he ran by me. He was saying something like "I've had enough, this is going to end." … Could you check up on him. He was heading towards his apartment… He isn't answering his phones and I'm about to get on a plane… Thank you, please hurry. His apartment isn't locked while he's at home. … Again, thank you."

With that the man hung up the phone. Even if Naruto couldn't see the man's face, he knew that the man was smirking as he used his regular voice. Naruto never saw the man move, but he was now crouching over the unmoving figure lying on the floor. The blond shivered in fear. Even if the man _did_ know his parents at one time, he didn't remember anything about him.

"Well, he'll be here with his sister in about four minutes. Luckily for you, they aren't that far away. So, it'll look as if they saved you in time. However, you'll cause some controversy about your blood on the floor, a knife in your hand, and there being _no_ wounds, bruises, or anything to explain why your blood is out of your body."

The man's face was never seen, but as he walked away, Naruto noticed that he had red hair. The stranger stopped in front of the apartment door. Without turning his body around, he tilted his face back to show only a mouth that contained unnaturally long, sharp canines. "Hey _blondie_, you won't remember this until your junior year, during the last month of it. But you'll see me the week that you remember. See ya, my little kitsune."

He disappeared, no opening the door, nothing. He just faded out of existence. The only thought that ran through his head before unconsciousness won its long fought battle was, 'don't call me _blondie_.'


	7. Chapter 7

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 7: Curiosity saved the Fox (Confessions Part 3 of 3)**

Kiba's fear skyrocketed when he pulled away from the kiss as Naruto began to shake. He feared that his friend was having a seizure or some kind of fit, but this was completely different. First the blond was non-responsive as he began to shake a little, then he emitted a feral growl before a tear escaped his eye as he moaned in pain, muttering things that didn't make sense.

The blond remained unconscious and stopped shaking. Naruto kept twisting and mumbling, as if he was having a nightmare. He adjusted the blond in his arms so that Naruto's head was in his lap while the brunet was leaning against the wall for support. Akamaru began to whine just before they broke the kiss and continued voicing his fear with whimpers. He finally settled down with his cold nose touching the blonde's left hand.

Five minutes passed since their kiss ended and Naruto was still acting as if he was having a horrible nightmare. Only when Akamaru sat up and growl did Kiba notice the red-fox staring at them from a nearby trunk. It directed its piercing eyes toward the white beast that was three times its size and gazed at Akamaru. The brunet was shocked when the white dog lay down in fright and whined more than ever.

The fox trotted slowly over to them and sniffed Naruto from his feet to his shoulders. Carefully, it climbed onto Naruto's chest and lay down with its nose touching the blonde's chin. Soon it closed its eyes and appeared to have fallen asleep.

Kiba was at a complete loss now. So far today he's confessed his feelings to Naruto, his mom over heard, already knew about him and approved of Naruto, and told him to chase the blond; they've had their first kiss, Naruto passed out during it, was having a nightmare possibly, and now a fox that scared Akamaru was laying asleep on the unconscious blonde's chest. Right? When was he going to have a normal day with the blond teen like they did yesterday?

Just be sure it wasn't a dream, Kiba lightly bit his lip and winced as pain flooded him momentarily. He whined, "Why me?"

--

Naruto stood there watching the spot where the half-naked man vanished in thin air. After several seconds, he gave up. He turned to where his seventh-grade self was, lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. No mark adorned his extended wrist.

Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the scene in front of him, imagining himself being Kiba and Hana, walking into his apartment to find this. The memory was over and he stood there like a ghost, unable to do anything. For now, he was done reliving this memory. This nightmare.

White light came to life behind him, enveloping him. He turned around, blinded by the light. After covering his eyes, he squinted to find the source. The apartment door was open, flooding the room with light. Naruto was confused at first, but completely confounded when he saw the figure of some kind of animal. It just sat there in the light that penetrated the doorframe, watching him. It took a second for him to recognize the type of animal observing him. Standing in the blinding white light was a fox.

It continued to watch him from the spot that the red-haired man disappeared. He gazed at it confused before it got up and walked into the light and disappeared. Unsure, Naruto followed it through the door and into the light

--

He blinked slowly and Kiba's face came into focus after a few seconds. It took a second to realize that he was in the brunet's lap. He tried to say something but he found his breathing restricted. Something heavy was on his chest and breathing on his neck. At first he thought it was Akamaru, but it wasn't big enough. Looking down, he found a fox lying on his chest, eyes closed.

The blond was astonished at the fact that there was a fox lying on his chest as if he wasn't there. But that wasn't the only reason he was shocked. It was the fox that had led him out of his nightmare. Slowly the fox stirred as he continued to inspect its canine-like face. It simply blinked at him before it stood on his chest, causing pain to flare through his torso as its claws pricked his skin. A small amount of warm blood escaped and dampened the edges of the newly-added holes in his shirt.

The fox got off of him and stalked away from them. It reached the corner junction of the five foot walls. The animal squatted its haunches before it easily jumped onto the wall. Before it disappeared from sight, the fox turned its head back and glanced back at them.

--

Kiba turned his attention to the blond and noticed drops of blood staining his shirt. Naruto winced as he tried to sit up from the brunet's lap. Both boys were at a loss of what happened in the last few minutes, but all that mattered to the Inuzuka was getting his crush back to the house. Naruto's fever came back during the period he was unconscious. Nothing was making any sense to what was happening.

It took several minutes of comforting the shaking blond before they were able to get up. Slowly, they made their way back to the house where Tsume was waiting impatiently for them.

--

"What happened to you?" Tsume was running around looking for aspirin, a bowl for cold water, and two hand towels. Kiba stayed next to his friend, who was lying on the couch. He was explaining to the blond that his mom was watching them on the deck earlier but was interrupted by Tsume as she trade places with him.

" I've known about you Kiba for a while, even your crush on Naruto. I overheard you and your sister about two years ago when I was bringing Hana her laundry. I've just been waiting for you to tell me." She didn't need to turn around to see her son's face, she was sure it was the same as the sweating blonde's.

"You… You've KNOWN this entire time?? Is there a single conversation that you haven't listened to in this house??" Kiba was just… okay, nothing could describe his shock at this small confession.

She just turned around and gave him the are-you-stupid-or-what look. Triumphant with the look she received from her son, she turned her attention back to the forgotten blond. After managing to get the _slight_ fever down to normal, Naruto fell asleep with Kiba holding his hand. Several minutes later Tsume indicated for her son to follow her to his room so they could talk about what happened to him.

She was disappointed that her son had no clue what happened to cause him to fall unconscious. Tsume was however surprised when he told her about the fox. Tsume was beyond perplexed with the fox. Kiba was explaining how the fox laid down on Naruto before he woke up. When he got to the part about the fox getting up, he exclaimed some words about forgetting about the wounds the fox made as it left. He earned two smacks across of the back of his head: one for his choice of words and the other for even forgetting.

The blond was still sleeping while the teenage Inuzuka carefully lifted the shirt so they could assess the damage. He wasn't expecting that much due to the small amount of blood but he was unprepared at what he saw: smooth skin with small blotches of dry blood.

Absentmindedly, Kiba ghosted his hands over the blonde's slim upper chest feeling nothing but flawless skin disturbed by crimson dots. Said blond woke up giggling saying, "Stop it. It tickles!" The brunet blushed before he received another hit in the head from Tsume.

"Why were you feeling my chest?" The blonde's voice sounded hurt as his face started to turn red. He was starting to heat up as the brunet's fingers trailed across his chest, causing butterflies to fill him as well as the sudden heat. Naruto would have felt betrayed if it wasn't for Tsume standing next to the Inuzuka teen. As soon as he noticed said teen looking at his chest, it clicked. The nightmare. The _memory_.

Jumping up, and scaring the two Inuzukas, the blond ran to Kiba's room before running into the bathroom with something in his hand. Both Kiba and Tsume got to the bathroom just in time to have it shut and locked in their faces. Little did they know, Naruto had searched his bag in Kiba's room for the small pocketknife he kept for protection, a last defense against others that meant business.

--

"Naruto, what's wrong? Open up." He heard the blond gasp at something, and it wasn't a holy-shit-that's-so-cool or you-scared-me-shitless kind of gasp. He continued to pace after he pounded on the door. After a few minutes, Kiba remembered how to get in. Quickly, he returned with a paperclip, bent it, and put it in the circular hole, popping the lock. He walked in to find Naruto washing his hands.

--

Naruto shut the door and locked it just in time. He turned on the water in the sink while he held the knife to the back of his hand. The memory was so real, and it was too… wild to make up, even for his imagination. He ground his teeth together as he made the small slice, unable to restrain the small exclamation of pain. Kiba heard and started to pound on the door asking if he was okay. After reassuring that he was fine, he turned his attention to his hand. Hoping for it to have been only a dream and that he would only have a small cut on his hand at the end of this. However, fate hated him.

Steam issued from the wound before it sealed seamlessly. He stared in disbelief at his hand before he repeatedly cut the other hand, feeling the same pain and warm blood escaping its confines. In a matter of seconds, the wound was gone. As if the pain and cuts were never inflicted to him, leaving only blood. 'No one should heal this fast.'

The blond continued to stare at it before the door lock popped open. He stuck his hands under the water to wash away the blood left behind on his hands. 'Too close.' But as he thought this he noticed the knife to his left, just out of view of the entering brunet.

--

Kiba walked in to find the blond washing his hands. Naruto just turned to stare at him as he entered. First the stare was somewhat mindless, then fearful, before it changed to a comforted gaze. The brunet was confused if he even saw any of the first two or not but gave up.

After voicing his concern and receiving a simple smile and 'I'm fine,' the fox boy grabbed a hand towel from the wall, dried his hand, and then dropped it on the counter to his left. Thinking better of it, he picked up the towel and put it back in its original place. However, the brunet never noticed the pocketknife being slipped into the blonde's pocket as he left the bathroom.

--

Naruto walked into the living room to find that both Inuzukas were watching him like a hawk, but their eyes only held concern. They sat and indicated for him to sit between them on the couch. He knew what was coming, and he'd only give them part of it. Today's events needed to be kept to himself. He would tell them that his temperature went up and he couldn't breathe. Simple enough to make the questions go away, for now.

His thoughts were more concerned about the red haired man and how he knew he would remember around this time. 'He said that they would see each other this week. Wait. What if we've already seen each other and I didn't notice. Maybe we have, but I feel as if he's going to confront me or something personally.'

He was brought from his musings when Kiba took his hand in his. Both boys felt something in that simple touch, just like their kiss but somewhat different. Kiba felt the same tingling feeling go up his arm whilst Naruto felt warmth start flowing through his arm. Tsume was the one who brought them out of their sensations.

"Naruto, we need to know what has happened to you from Thursday to earlier. Something is wrong, we all know that, but you seem even more distracted ever since you came in. Please tell us." Her tone, looks, and everything made him doubt his decision to keep part of it hidden from them, but he wouldn't get them involved if he could help it.

"When Kiba and I…um, kissed, I felt warmer the longer we kept in contact. Usually this is how I would feel if _he_ and I were kissing, but I became really hot in a short of amount of time with Kiba. Today, I got hotter than usual and passed out. That's also what happened on Thursday, but he didn't just kiss me, he… he…" Naruto couldn't finish it. The memory replayed for umpteenth time that day. He knew it would be hard to talk about, but he wasn't as prepared as he hoped he was.

Both of the Inuzukas were getting closer to what happen as they thought about it. They were ready to kill the raven-haired teen in front of the whole police force if the answer to Kiba's next question was anything other than 'no.'

"Naruto, did… did he try to rape you?" The question was lodge in his throat but his anger emitted from him like air being exhaled. The blonde's answer was a confused nod, as if he wasn't sure or not. "Naruto, what did he do?" He kept his anger in check for the blonde's sake. He noticed his mom was seething right then but she kept it contained, for now.

The fox boy took a deep breath before he dove into the hellish memory. Slowly he explained everything to them. Soon angry and concerned were tiny words that didn't even describe a hundredth of they felt at that time. The two Inuzuka could have started another Great War against the Uchiha right then.

He continued his narration of how someone had entered but stopped when a teacher had started to talk to them. Something about that started to gnaw at the back of his mind but he pushed it aside, instead he told them of how it was going to be their sixth anniversary in two weeks and that they were planning on having sex.

Both brunets were appalled at the mention of the sex. Kiba was glad and sorry his friend. Sasuke and Naruto planned on this, but he got impatient and nearly raped Naruto at school during _lunch_. He was somewhat cheerful because it would mean that he'd would be the blonde's first and Naruto his, but that wasn't something to be celebrating about. His friend was hurt and nearly broken.

--

The rest of the day was Kiba and Tsume comforting Naruto and giving him space when he needed it. That night Naruto fell asleep in Kiba's arms, dreaming the answer to why something was gnawing on his mind.

**--**--**

Sasuke's his right hand slid down his stomach feeling every inch of skin it came in contact with roughly. The hand reached the waist band of his jeans, just waiting to descend even further lower. He could feel its impatience as it waited at the rim of his pants.

Before Sasuke could plunge his hand down the blonde's pants when the door slowly shrieked open. The door's scream stopped for a few moments. The person outside was being talked to by teacher. Just barely he could hear the teenager's voice.

Quickly and silently, Sasuke retreated by removing his hands and walking over to the fifth urinal away, flushed it, and then walked to the sink. He washed his hands as if to cleanse his body of the boy's sweat and scent; he even brought his sleeve to his lips and wiped as hard as he could, to remove all traces that even suggested it ever happened. He exited without a word or a glance, disappearing from the boys view to walk along the opposite side of the wall.

Naruto automatically turned to the urinal to his right, unzipped his pants silently, fixed the clothing on his shoulder, and waited for the incoming person to round the corner before flushing. His face was regaining its regular color and appeared sad while his eyes screamed fear. He fixed both expressions in a flash and found himself to be presentable at a glance. He was wearing the mask that he's had for so long over the screams of his mind and heart.

He never looked at the person who entered directly. All he did was walk up to the sink and was his hands. As he turned he noticed the color of the person's hair in the mirror. It was an unusual red color. Making nothing of it he left and stumbled into Kiba.

Everything faded into darkness before he woke up.

**--**--**

Naruto slowly opened his teary eyes and sat at the edge of the bed with his back to the brunet. That was why he felt like this ever since the memory, the nagging sensations as if he had forgotten something. Why he felt he had already ran into the other man. It was the same voice he used to talk to Kiba all of those years ago, it was the same red hair as the man's. But the body belonged to a teenager, not an adult from a memory that happened five years ago. There were two choices that he could deduct from his memories: either the man has a son his age or that was the same man and he wasn't human. Unfortunately, he didn't think it was the first one.

The blond was so confused and lost in his own thoughts, he never noticed Kiba wake up. Two arms wrapped around him and gave him a hug, scaring the fox boy. After his temporary heart failure, Naruto turned his head around and kissed the brunet, slightly shocking him.

"What was that for?" Kiba was slightly perplexed.

"For being here and for doing all of this for me." He smiled at the brunet before giving him another peck on the lips.

"How could I not do this for you? You mean everything to me… Come on, we need to sleep, so why don't you come back to bed?" Gently he pulled the blond against him so they were facing each other. He kissed his crush's forehead softly as he stroked the back of the blonde's head. Said blond buried his face into Kiba's shoulder before he fell into a more peaceful dream. The brunet smothered his nose in Naruto's blond mane and inhaled its intoxicating aroma. Soon he also fell into a deep slumber with his crush in his arms, and he was unaware of someone watching from the cracked door behind him.

--

The man stood there smirking at how brilliant the blond could be. 'It looks like he's figuring it all out on his own. Too bad this won't end well, but the two are so far good.' The red haired man turned and walked into the living room without waking a single dog, for he disappeared, in the same fashion as Naruto's memory. By the fifth step from the teens' door the man was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairings:** KibaNaru, SasuNaru (beginning), and this isn't a KyuuNaru

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 8: A Demonic Presentation (Part 1)**

He felt sorry for the boy, he truly did. Which was odd for him, but this is what happens when he develops ties with the people he makes deals with. 'It's been almost 19 years since the deal was made and he's going to be 18, but that won't be till later in the year.'

He sighed before he ran his hand through his red hair. 'This last year has been hectic on me; first, he _falls_ for someone, then I have to intervene every now and then if his friend didn't. It was a curse and as his friend would say _troublesome_.'

'The damn boy is an emotional roller coaster. He's climbing up with his boyfriend, then he plummets when he is nearly raped by him, now he is on an emotional crash course with a new boyfriend that _actually_ cares for him, and he's moving on from his ex. But thankfully I noticed something on that boy's face, or this wouldn't be easy to solve.'

All of his memories of the blond played in his head in slow motion. First was the memories of the parents and their desperation, next was the birth of the blond boy. Then the first three years of him coming in and watching the family, however, on the boy's third birthday, the parents died and the house burnt down.

'It wasn't bad enough that a jealous angel got involved and created the mess, now a demon, me, is cleaning up; how ironic is that? Damn luck, the family of the child had to die without any supernatural help. That created so many complications to all of this. It was suppose to be a clean cut, but now it is a tangled mess that doesn't have a beginning, just two ways to end.'

He let out a huge sigh as he felt the blond coming closer to the school. 'Five minutes from now the _principal_ will collect all the students I require.' Turning around he nodded to the principal behind him. The man simply bowed and left for the office to make his announcement, completely unaware of his surroundings. 'Controlling humans is so easy. It's manipulating the two love-struck teenage boys that's insane. Damn teenage boys and their hormones… But it's not totally their fault; it is in their blood, too.'

--

Naruto walked close to Kiba as they entered the school. Tsume thanked him as he held the door for her before they left her at the office. The two headed to their lockers, both of them watching for Sasuke. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched every second since they entered the building.

After reaching their lockers, everyone else, but Sasuke, started to show up. Sakura showed up with Ino, Shikamaru, and Choiji and all of them gave each other their greetings. Ino was the first one to notice that Naruto and Kiba were acting different than normal.

"Hey Naruto, why are looking around as if you're going to be jumped? And what happened to you guys on Thursday? You disappeared at lunch." If Naruto and Kiba were acting like this, something was up, and if you followed the trail sometimes you find the juiciest gossip. Also, something was bugging her about the way that the two disappeared.

Naruto and Kiba both stopped looking around and nervously looked at the group inspecting them. If it wasn't bad enough, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, and Tenten all showed up as Ino asked her question, bringing the fact that they were behaving odd to everyone's attention. They were curious because the two were definitely acting differently towards them as if they had secrets hidden from them.

"Sorry guys but it is _not_ any of your business to why we disappeared, but we're… nervous about a presentation we're selected to attend. My mom is here to watch also." Everyone wasn't expecting the answer because it came from the brunet in front of them. This gained everyone's attention and curiosity.

"Wait, you two are also going to this presentation?" Sakura was really interested about this. Everyone in their group was going to it, and mainly no one else.

"Yeah, you too?" Naruto was confused that all of them were going. Tsume received a phone call yesterday from the principal saying that they were chosen to participate in a presentation and asked if Kiba's mom would also join them. It was odd for one to happen around the end of the school year though.

"Yeah, all of us, including Sasuke, were asked to participate. Hey, are you two okay?" Ino noticed that as she said the raven's name, the expressions of both teens changed drastically. Kiba looked as if he was pissed, but turned to look at a depressed Naruto. Everyone was completely lost at what was going on. It only increased as Sasuke joined the group, roughly shouldering the blond male as he walked by, earning a fierce growl from Kiba.

'Bastard!' He would have jumped the teen if it wasn't for Naruto holding him back with everything he had.

"Kiba STOP!! He's not worth it." His voice softened, gaining the brunet's attention. "Please, let it go." Something had happened between the three that pissed Kiba pissed and obviously had somehow had to do with Naruto and Sasuke.

Kiba stopped struggling but his anger only increased when he noticed Sasuke's face twist in a sneer. Suddenly Kiba smiled at the person he hated.

"What's with the look?" Sasuke asked. He was ticked that the brunet was smiling at him like a stupid little kid that knew something he didn't.

Kiba's smile only grew wider as Sasuke asked the question. "You're going to wish that I wasn't held back by Naruto, because my mom is standing right behind you, and she _knows_ what you did." As soon as he said it several large cracks rippled through the air. Tsume cracked her fists behind the raven's head, sending shiver of fear down his spine. He turned around and pissed wasn't even a word to describe her look. Everyone, even Sasuke, backed away from her. A nuclear bomb would be a better experience than facing her right then.

Kiba would have loved to have watch his mom obliterate Sasuke, but he saw a teacher coming down the hall behind her. "Lucky you Sasuke, here comes Asuma-sensei."

Tsume glared at the terrified Sasuke before turning around and smiling as sweetly as she could to their teacher. Everyone but Naruto, Kiba, and Tsume gave a shaky greeting to Asuma. Said teacher was thoroughly confused at the group standing in front of him. It looked as if everyone but the three had seen some terrifying monster.

"Morning everyone, Principal Yamato would like you all to head to the Theater for the presentation so you won't be interrupted. Do I want to know what happened?"

"What makes you say that? Everything is fine Asuma. Thanks for telling us." Tsume continued her act until the unconvinced teacher walked away. She turned around to finish her business but was disappointed that the pale bastard used the diversion to escape from her. "Aw, Kurumaru's new chew toy disappeared. Come on kids, we need to get there."

Everyone was shocked at the woman that led them across the school. Kiba and Naruto both were laughing at Tsume's declaration of Sasuke's future. They were disappointed that it wouldn't happen though.

Everyone filed into the room after Kiba's mom and discovered fourteen chairs set up, all of them in one line in the center of the room. They all stood there until Yamato came in behind them with Sasuke.

"Welcome everyone. Take the seats that I assign you and we'll begin."

Yamato began on the right and assigned everyone a seat. Neji was on the edge with Lee on his left, Tenten, then Choji and Shikamaru. Sasuke on Naruto's right, Kiba and Tsume were on the other side of the blond. An empty seat that was probably for Yamato between Sakura and Tsume. Sakura and Ino were pouting about not sitting next to Sasuke but fell silent at Tsume's glare. Finally, Hinata sat between Ino and Shino. Naruto, Kiba, and Tsume objecedt to the seating but went with it just for the hour presentation.

Yamato stood in front of a screen for a projector, but the only things missing were the presenter and a projector. He stood there looking at the clock in the back of the room. Everyone was getting tired of waiting and Naruto had managed to scoot his chair a _whole_ three inches away from Sasuke. The students were talking amongst themselves, waiting for it to either begin, or end. Either way, it would relieve them of their boredom. Finally, Sakura broke the silence.

"Yamato-sensei? Why are we sitting here, I thought you said that the presentation was ready to begin?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the principal, all were impatient and wanted to know the same thing.

Yamato didn't even look at them, a frown formed on his face as he continued to watch the clock. Finally he said, "We're just waiting for one more person. They've been out of town and were called back on short notice." As if that was the cue, the door opened and a young brunette woman walked into the theater. She was greeted by silence as she looked for her family. Kiba, Tsume, and Naruto all stood and caught her eye. Hana rushed forward to them cheerfully but was met an odd silence when she got to the three.

"Hana, what are you doing back? You're suppose to be at the presentation in Suna." Tsume was confused on why she was back, and turned to face Yamato. The fact that Yamato knew that Hana was coming back was enough to cause suspicion to flow through her veins.

Something was wrong, before she could ask anything, the presenter's voice echoed thru the room. The rich voice rang like an angel's song but struck terror in the heart of one blond teen.

"If everyone would take their seat, we'll begin and I'll answer your questions. Yamato, you're of no longer use." After the voice said this, Yamato collapsed in front of them all. Half the girls shrieked and everyone tried to get up but the voice became hypnotic. "If you will remain seated, we'll start." Everyone found themselves bound to their chair yet there were no bindings, adhesive of any sort, nothing. No matter how hard they tried to get up, they couldn't.

Everyone was looking around for the source of the voice. Everyone's worries and thoughts became hazy, all except for the Inuzukas, Naruto, and Sasuke. Their minds were crystal clear, not even a slight fog clouded one thought. They all noticed everyone's drowsy expressions. Kiba was looking for the source of the voice but his gaze fell on the shaking blond. The rest noticed when Kiba started to rub Naruto comfortingly.

Naruto was shaking in fear. 'Why? Why does everyone have to be involved? Why couldn't make himself known without doing this?' His thoughts continued to race as the voice stopped echoing from every corner, but from the original source. Instantly everyone was back to themselves, no clouded minds and no longer stuck to their chairs.

None of them got up; they were so confused on what was happening. They all looked at the shaking blond when Kiba started to say the blonde's name again. The voice was almost forgotten when tears began to fall from his watery cerulean eyes. He didn't hear the brunet until he was gripped and forced to face the Inuzuka.

"Naruto! What's wrong? Come on tell me…" He would have continued but he was cut off when the voice came from the stage in front of them. A red haired man had perhaps walked on stage while they were focused on Naruto.

"Oh, don't worry about him for now, but please SIT!" All four of them, the Inuzukas and Naruto, sat.

"Today is all about him and his future and trust me, Kiba, this involves everyone in here. Especially you, your family, blondie, and _Uchiha_." He spat out the last name with viciousness. Everyone was staring at the five of them, if not the man on stage.

"Today, the past will be exposed as well as the present secrets you three teens are keeping hidden from everyone else. And it all revolves around you, my little kitsune." He stared straight at Naruto, who never stopped shaking once.

"Now let me tell you a story, and I'd appreciate it if no one interrupted." Even Tsume was convinced not to interrupt this man, and if she didn't dare interrupt him, who in their right mind would? Satisfied with the silence, he started his monologue.

"Once upon a time, an angel gazed down on to Earth and his sights fell onto a handsome blond man. The angel was captivated and kept watching the man. One day he went to Earth to meet the man, hoping to win his heart. However, the angel was too late and discovered the night before he descended, the man met a women. The two fell in love and the angel grew jealous. He tried to sabotage their relation due to his lust for the blond. The couple overcame every obstacle and became engaged. Three days before the wedding, the angel snuck into their room and chanted a forbidden spell. As soon as he was done, he was caught and tried. Made human, the man was placed on Earth with no memory, only knowing that he did something terrible."

Everyone was silent and gave him all of their attention. This wasn't what they were expecting in this presentation. He claimed that it was all about Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke, but he was explaining a love story that seemed unbelievable. Even Naruto and Kiba were paying attention to every word that rolled off his tongue.

"The two got married and tried to have a child. However, after several months of nothing, they went to see experts and doctors about why they were problems. Doctors were baffled about why they couldn't have children. Never has anyone encountered something like it. They tried donors and everything. Soon they became depressed and almost gave up for adoption. One night a mysterious man knocked on their door and told them that he could give them one child of their own, but at an unthinkable cost. The man revealed himself to be a demon that was offering them a deal. They were appalled by the cost but they agreed to it, the only thing that kept them going was the child they would bring into the world."

He paused, letting them absorb everything he'd said. They knew it had to do the presentation but none of them would be able to place it. He smiled at them all. His gaze lingering over the five that sat in the middle of everyone else. He continued his little narration, becoming excited and anxious at what was still to come.

"Nine months later, a baby boy identical in looks to his father but obtained his mother's personality, was born. However, this boy could only be given birth to by placing some of the demon's blood in both parents. It was flushed out of their system, but a small amount of the blood stayed with the newborn. The demon came by frequently to check in with the family and was soon accepted as a small part of the family. They were grateful and lived in the moment, never looking to the boy's eighteenth birthday. The demon soon grew a heart and the family became everything to him." He sighed loudly; this was going to be the heart-wrenching part.

"On the boy's third birthday, everything was turned upside down. The parents were home with the child and the demon was elsewhere. That night, a burglar broke in with a gun and tried to rob them. It ended in the man shooting both them, fatally injuring them. When the child heard the gun shot, he cried out. Instantly, the demon was there in his true form. When he appeared, the man knocked over a candle, causing the place to catch on fire. The man was killed and his body was never found by police. The demon didn't devour him." He added the last part for those who looked appalled. He paused to let them catch up.

Naruto was shaking again, recalling the flashes of memories he experienced on Saturday. The gunshot, the flames, everything. The kid's boyfriend and his family all looked as if they were seeing a ghost. They were piecing parts together. The smile dropped as he continued. His distaste was evident as he continued.

"The child grew up hated because when they came in to rescue them, a five foot radius of clean air around the child. No fire, smoke, nothing. The child lived a life where hate became his best friend until someone came to his rescue. The demon kept watch over the boy as he grew up. Keeping him safe from death's clutches. _Ironic_ isn't? An angel grew jealous and destroyed three lives while a demon grew a heart and gave all of them hope and a new life. Now, on with the nasty little secrets you three have been hiding," he paused with a sneer on his face. His gaze lingering on the three.

"But, the little acts and lies end here and now, because I'll expose something even worse about two of you, and even you don't know it yourselves. Now here's some food for thought, will your friends continue to be your friends?" He smiled evilly at the three in the middle. Everyone was focused on the four guys, the redhead, the raven, the canine, and the blond fox.

--

Most of them decided only to watch and listen to the events about to unfold. Sakura was interested in what was going on until she realized the man never gave his name. As soon as she thought this Ino blurted out, "Sorry to interrupt, but you never gave us a name."

The man just looked at her before smiling like a sly fox. "Oh, where are my manners, my name is…" he never got to finish it.

"Kyuubi the …" Naruto blurted out the name but his voice trailed away. He was shocked, confused, and looked fearful all at once. He had a flashback of the man's voice introducing himself as 'Kyuubi the…' But the rest was a blur.

Kyuubi just smiled. The blond never ceased to impress or amuse him. It seemed that he remembered his name and almost what he was. This was going to be fun, and devastating for him to do this to the blond. It was in his nature to create destruction, but doing this to the blond might destroy the bond he had with his kitsune.

"Interesting, _very_ interesting. So, my little kitsune, how much of me do you remember? Wait." He got to thinking about it. Kybuui was sure that the blond didn't know that much. But he continued to think and came with a compromise to what he was about to do to the teen.

He loved to play games, and this could benefit both Naruto and him. It didn't have many backfires and it would be easier on the blond and his boyfriend. He smiled gently at the blond and continued.

"My little kitsune, I was going to expose something, but because I care," he paused to glare at a couple of people rolling their eyes or scoffing at his statement. "I will let you tell everyone here two little words. You'll have thirty seconds before I say it and you'll only say the two words. Here's a hint, they were the words you could barely tell him on his back deck on Saturday morning."

Both Kiba's and Naruto's hearts fell. They instantly knew what words that he would have to say. Naruto looked at everyone before he turned to Kiba. Before he could even talk to the brunet, Kyuubi exclaimed, "Twenty seconds."

"Naruto, you should tell them yourself. It will be hard, but it will be better coming from you than _him_." At the last word he glared at the man in front of them, who only smiled as he said, "Ten seconds left. Tick, tock."

The cerulean-eyed teen was reluctant but started to say the words, "I'm… I'm…"

"Five."

"I'm…"

"Four."

"I'm…"

"Three."

"I'm…"

"Two!"

Kiba yelled, "Naruto!!" The blond saw the seriousness and concern in his eyes. Something about the brunet's eyes changed for merely a second. They looked like they were pure slits with no irises. He blinked and heard Kyuubi's "ONE!"

With everything he had, he bellowed at the man, "I'M GAY!!" For a moment, he thought he saw sadness in Kyuubi's eyes. They became blank and Naruto hung his head, waiting for the judgment of the ones closest to him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 9: A History Lesson or Two (Demonic Presentation Part 2)**

With everything he had, he bellowed at the man, "I'M GAY!!" For a moment, he thought he saw sadness in Kyuubi's eyes. They became emotionless before Naruto hung his head, waiting for the judgment of the ones closest to him.

--

Tsume couldn't believe what was going on. This man, Kyuubi, came in and destroyed the blond that loved her son, yet the man claimed he was just getting started. There wasn't going to be anything left of Naruto unless this redhead was stopped. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't utter a word. This man in front of them was commanding. He could rule the world and she would follow him. _She_ was petrified.

This man knew what Naruto and Kiba had said on the deck in _her_ backyard, knew about everyone here, tricked Hana somehow into coming, and if she was right, he was going to expose what the Uchiha bastard did to the blond. It was evident that Kyuubi and her shared at least one thing, hatred of the Uchiha.

Yet, she couldn't voice anything about what he was doing, what he was about to do. Naruto's and Kiba's world was about to collapse around them. Why? What did he mean by exposing things about them that they themselves didn't even know? So far, it was all for Naruto. Was he some pedophile and wanted the blond, or was he messing with these teens' lives just for kicks? The only way to find out was to go further into the presentation to get closer to the answers, and to be rid of this…monster.

--

Everyone sat there just staring at the blond. Kyuubi was getting impatient; he had one hour left and so much to do. Enough of the sentimental crap, it was time for business. He needed to continue, this time facing Kiba.

"I'm sorry I have to do this but, I need to expose this. It will tie into everything later, Kiba." The redhead sounded sad and in pain. Everyone didn't know what was real anymore. Every detail that they could have known could be a lie.

"Before I continue, Naruto, I need to ask you; is it okay if I tell them what happened on Thursday or do _you_ want to tell your friends?"

Naruto couldn't. The pain would be great if he told it, but if someone else told it for him, would it hurt more or less. He didn't know.

He faced the Inuzukas. Hana was the only one who didn't know what happened. But it didn't matter because he couldn't ask either Kiba or Tsume if they would tell what happened. Maybe it would be better if Kyuubi did, he was there after all.

Giving Kiba a small smile, he turned to the man and nodded. Kyuubi just looked at him and made a slight bow, but he asked two final questions for the couple. "Naruto, would you like to say anything before I begin?" The cerulean-eyed teen shook his head. Kyuubi continued and asked, "Kiba, would you like to tell your friends anything before I begin about you? I would be better if you said it first."

Kiba looked at Naruto nervously. He didn't trust the man, but he was being given the chance. The brunet nodded before saying loudly, "I'm gay, and I - I love Naruto." He faced Naruto the entire time and smiled as he said it. Hana would have squealed if it wasn't for the red haired man and the tense atmosphere in the theater. However, that didn't stop Naruto's newly flushed face.

Naruto smiled at the brunet and Kiba took his hand in his. They both felt the same tingling sensations, Kiba felt like he had goose bumps all over and shivered at the touch whilst Naruto's temperature rose. He began to sweat and Kiba released his hand to feel the blonde's forehead. They were getting frustrated with the fevers.

As soon as they broke contact, Naruto was himself and gave Kiba a sad smile. Kiba shared it and turned to Kyuubi, who was watching with great interest. The sensations could be explained. That would be when he would tell them about the conditions of the deal and that there was a loop hole that only Kiba could exploit.

"August this last year, Naruto and Sasuke found out about each other. Naruto being gay while Sasuke bi. They went out on a date." Two gasps were heard by Ino and Sakura, covering Hinata's small one. Kyuubi pause and glare at them. They understood that it meant 'shut up or I'll make you.'

"Naruto felt awkward like Sasuke but they got over it after a month, soon Naruto fell in love while Sasuke felt satisfied at the relationship they had." He shifted to the last two months of pain that was inflicted onto Naruto, how Sasuke wasn't satisfied and only wanted more. The entire time he glared at Sasuke. Some of it came out harsh. This was to put Sasuke in his place, but it was to protect Naruto from judgment.

He continued with a 'student' ending Sasuke's session early while Naruto just drilled him with a look that said he knew. 'So he did figure it out.'

Kyuubi finished his third narration of many this morning, and there was plenty to come. But this was one of the final ones for his friends. They were so shocked that none of them could take their eyes of the three boys in the middle. They weren't concerned with him. He saw hate in some of their eyes, pity in most, sadness in all of them. Naruto broke off his stare to bow his head. Kiba grabbed his hand and gave a small smile.

It was time to expose the whole thing, but he needed to distract everyone as they were put into a trance; all but the blond kitsune and the Inuzukas. Then he realized that the blond knowing could be his solution. So he played to it to his advantage.

"Naruto, I noticed you staring at me while I said something, was I mistaken in some way?" He sounded childish, innocent. The blond didn't even consider that Kyuubi wanted him to point out something.

"Yeah. You forgot to mention the fact that you were the guy that walked in on Sasuke and me. While we're at it, that you looked like a seventeen-year-old." Everyone just stared at him, forgetting Sasuke and everything else. 'Perfect, time to influence them.' He began to work the small spell.

"I admit it, I was the _teen_ that came in, also,' he paused to let a small smile grace his lips. "But I was also the receptionist at the hospital to you two.' Turning, he faced the Inuzuka women, "The pizza delivery man to you Tsume, and I was Tsume Inuzuka on the phone talking to her daughter, Hana." As he said 'I was' to Hana, his voice became identical to Tsume's. The only difference was that it was coming from the man in front of them.

He turned back to the black-haired bastard that seemed unnerved. He must have realized what Kyuubi was about to say. "And to _you_, I was the guy you asked to screw on Friday after school." Thursday, he 'bumped' into Sasuke as an eighteen-year-old. The boy started hitting on him then asked if Kyuubi would 'do it' with him the next day. Kyuubi straight out flattened him, and tried not to seriously harm him. Proof of his restraint was that Sasuke was sitting there, sweating.

Kyuubi's spell started its magic and worked into their minds. Sasuke became a little lax. Seizing the chance, he asked, "So, how many people did you sleep with while you dated Naruto?"

Not realizing what he was doing, Sasuke said three. Kyuubi's rage neutralized the effects of the spell and everyone snapped out of it. He was about to kill the man before he saw movement towards the raven.

Kiba and Tsume had rushed to skin the Uchiha for his answer, but neither made it in time. The black haired was already on the floor; not one person had seen Naruto even move, not even Kyuubi. Sasuke was laying three feet behind his toppled chair, unconscious with Naruto huffing and tears filling his eyes while anger filled his entire being.

He turned to Kiba and saw his shocked expression; it became softer as they gazed at each other. The tears slowly leaked out, barely having time to fall through the air. Kiba had pulled him close, allowing the tears of anger and sadness to stain his shirt as he comforted his boyfriend.

A minute passed and everyone watched the two, occasionally glancing at the raven's bruised face. Kyuubi stood there before he continued his spell. Soon, everyone joined the unconscious Yamato and Uchiha, but the four canine-like _humans_. 'Time to get the real show on the road.' As soon as he thought this, Hana noticed the others.

--

Kyuubi stood there watching them. This was going to destroy the four of them, first, Naruto, then Kiba, then the other two, then their friends when they wake up.

He knocked down every question by ignoring them before he finally said something. This time it was soft and gentle. "Please sit, they'll be fine. Just unconscious. As soon as I leave, they'll wake up. But for now, this is just between you and me. I'm going to start to with the story of the boy from earlier. Doesn't it sound too familiar?"

Everyone sat there, staring at him, lost. The man was now just talking to them. Them and only them and he was referencing back to the story. It was too much like Naruto's past. All three brunettes noticed this, but they even noticed that Kyuubi was watching the blond the entire time he said that speech earlier.

"Well, let me tell you it is real, and this year is the boy's eighteenth birthday. Both of you qualify for that part, but the boy in the story looks like his dad, but his father was blond. Meaning Naruto, your parents struck a deal with a demon to give you birth, but there is a cost to giving life, and that is…death of the one given life."

--

They just stared at him. They all knew what he was implying, Naruto was born due to a demonic deal, and now it was time for him to die. It couldn't be true.

They would tell this man he was insane, but he probably passed Insanityville ten years ago. Yet, he was quite sane and just stood there, watching them.

Naruto was the only one thinking the opposite. He knew this man wasn't human. All of his memories pointed to it, and if the man claimed to be a demon, then that makes him…

"Prove that you're the demon, Kyuubi." Naruto just watched him emotionlessly.

Kiba was scared when he heard the blond say what he did. Surely Naruto wasn't believing this guy? Also, he was scared at how emotionless his boyfriend looked and sounded. His attention was captured by his mother's gasp before the fear could grab a hold of his heart. His head snapped towards the man on the stage; what was left of the man on the stage.

Kyuubi's red hair gained an unnatural shine as it grew at least a foot. His face became ferocious. His earthly-brown irises turned blood red and wild while the pupils became slits. His mouth was open in a silent howl, showing that his canines becoming even longer, jutting out of his mouth slightly. The demon's form somewhat hunched into an animal-like stance. Kyuubi's nails grew an inch while his knuckles cracked. He didn't look anything like he did a few seconds ago. But the thing that shocked them the most was that nine fox-like tails started to form behind him.

He stood up straight and sneered at the fools petrified to their seats. This wasn't his true form, but it did the job. They were convinced. Each one of them had similar looks pasted on their faces. Not one could be described. 'No matter how good this is, time's a wasting.'

He let them settle for a minute before continuing his horrible job. "Now that we've established that I'm a demon, it's time to get down to the part about Naruto's past, present situation, and future death. Any objections?" He hated that he was being harsh, but he needed to fast, now that he transformed, his time was reduced by half. He was happy that the four were getting over their shock.

"Now, Naruto, your parents, as explained earlier, were unable to have a child because of a jealous angel. I came to them and offered them a deal to give you life. But the cost of life is death. It doesn't matter when, only that it happens. I gave them till you turned eighteen before you would be taken away. They agreed to this on several different reasons, for example that you wouldn't be married when I took you away."

The boy was starting to cry while everyone else became depressed. The two had finally gotten together and they were going to be ripped apart.

"Now, a condition of the deal is that I or your parents tell you about the deal about six months from your birthday. And what I'm about to show you is their last words, and there _is_ hope for you yet. If all of you would close your eyes."

--

They hesitated but complied as they closed their eyes and entered their mindscapes. Everyone was met with darkness. They stood in the darkness of their minds waiting for something.

**Slowly, they were exposed to a heat wave that shimmered around them. Soon, yellow, orange and red flames danced and brightened a small room of a house. Everything was ablaze except for one area in the center of the room. There stood two people, a man and women. The blond man embracing his wife whilst she held a bundle in her arm, both were oblivious to the fire and heat that filled the room.**

The couple looked up at them and smiled. It was then that they all noticed the blood that soaked their clothes. Two bullet holes, one in each of them, the man in the chest while the women had blood covering her left shoulder. Yet they still acted as if nothing was happening, but both of their eyes held sorrow.

The woman smiled like an angel as the man behind her began to talk.

"Kyuubi, I wish that Naruto will see this six months before his eighteenth birthday. He needs to know what has happened to us and what is to happen to him. Just… be easy on him Kyuubi, you can be blunt." The man smiled and laughed as if something funny happened in front of him.

"As you wish, anything else you wish to add? You don't have much time." Naruto's and the Inuzukas' mouths opened and closed as they watched, but their voice didn't come out. Kyuubi's did. They were watching Naruto's parents' final words as Kyuubi himself experienced it. Their vision shifted to the woman and they couldn't look anywhere else.

The woman holding the bundle looked at Kyuubi and added something. "Kyuubi, please watch over and protect him. When the time comes, please tell him we're _so_ sorry…And that we love him. He needs to understand that we were willing to sacrifice ourselves to give him a chance to live. He deserves to know everything, even the…" She paused to wipe a tear away and beamed at him with a childish smile. One that shouldn't be worn by a woman with a bullet in her.

"Please tell him about the exception in his death. That he'll be able to live if he is… if he is claimed by someone like him. Someone who has demon blood in them, but is still human like him. That the one like him will be able to save him from death's grasp." She ended her thoughts by looking down at the small boy in her arms.

"I will, but the chances of that ever happening are very slim. Also, the ritual would have to be started on the stroke of midnight on his birthday. It will take thirty hours before it becomes official. He will die by 11:59 pm on his birthday unless someone will watch him. If anyone takes an eye off him, I will be obligated to take him. Meaning he will have to do the impossible and survive six hours pass the day he is destined to die. Also, his existence will disappear; all records and possessions will be erased. The only things that will remain are the memories of him."

--

Naruto, Kiba, Hana, and Tsume were startled when their eyes flew open on their own accord. Naruto hunched over and cried before Kiba could do anything. The burnet wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled the angel's face into his chest. Naruto gripped his boyfriend's shirt as he sobbed about his misfortune. His demise was coming, and he could not stop it. Both boys didn't notice that something was happening. That they were on the stage and everyone else was stirring.

Everyone was waking up, well except Sasuke, and looked around to find Naruto and Kiba on the floor sobbing like Hana and Tsume. The four of them were in the center of the stage, crying in sorrow.

Kyuubi's voice echoed through the room as everyone surrounded the four. "Remember Naruto. There is a way to fight. And the person your parents mentioned is as close as one can get. I can't tell you who, but it will be revealed in the beginning of July."

"Also, the day that your savior is revealed, I will be there to explain the rest. I'm leaving so much out, but it'll make sense when you see me again. All hope is not gone; just don't distance yourself from anyone. I'll be watching. Remember, I'm your protector and if you want, your friend."

The voice faded away into nothingness, only leaving the sounds of sorrow to be exclaimed. Kyuubi was gone from sight, but still there, watching.


	10. Chapter 10

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 10: Current Status, Future Fears and Uncontrollable Sensations**

Naruto couldn't hold himself together as they left the school. The presentation ended half an hour ago, but the Inuzuka family and Naruto had remained in the theater while everyone was forced to continue class. All of their friends sensed that they shouldn't ask the questions that everyone wanted answered.

The ride home was silent. Kiba and Naruto were with Tsume while Hana drove herself home. The two teenage boys headed straight to Kiba's room. Tsume almost objected. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, but after today, anything could happen. The door was swung shut as the brunette approached the hall. However, it never latched. No latching, no locking, no barricading. The door was ajar. She may not see everything, but she would hear most of everything above a whisper. It wasn't in her nature to spy on her children, but when the demon introduced himself, she chucked that part of her out the window.

Right now, they needed to trust everyone around them. That was the only reason she left them alone. She walked in an hour later to check on them. Her son's arms were wrapped around the blonde's back, holding the death sentenced teen to his chest. Naruto's face was smothered by Kiba's shoulder while the brunet's chin rested in his boyfriend's unruly blond locks. What got her to turn around was that both teens' faces had glimmering trails of tears. The couple cried themselves to sleep while comforting each other at the same time.

The two slept the entire day, only at seven did they get up. They were inseparable for the two hours they were up. Tsume and Hana had only gotten at best 20 words from either of them. The house felt like Armageddon was waiting patiently for them. All of the dogs except Kuromaru were whining. Neither brunette could figure out was going on. It was if they were picking onto the emotions of the couple if not Naruto's.

They fell asleep again half an hour before the women did. It was as if the house had become a graveyard in the course of one day. Usually there was a comfortable silence shrouding the house. Not that night. Nothing stirred except the beings that held human forms. Four were rolling over, muttering in their sleep; dreaming about the upcoming disaster. Only one form sat perfectly still in an office chair facing two sleeping forms.

Blood red eyes glowed in the dark as the two slept. His worries were brewing in the storm in progress. Kyuubi on no account thought that complications could arise after the two became a couple. Sure, they would have a hard time and he would do everything to keep them together. However, he never thought that this complication would, could ever occur, other than hormones.

Now it made perfect sense. Why the blond was attracted to the boy. This was not good at all. At the start of this, he knew that the two had demon blood in them, but this new discovery was enough to complicate even Hell's simplicity.

He sat there; his pupils never leaving them. He sighed lightly as today's events played through his mind. He didn't get close to what he wanted to say. His half-demon form depleted his strength in this world. He hasn't felt this tired since the boy's third birthday.

His thoughts turned towards the blond and his boyfriend's future and past. The one phrase he could use to describe the blonde's past would be: shit happens. But that wasn't quite true. Destiny changed after the forces of good and evil became involved. However, the roles were switched: good fell victim to the deadly sin of jealousy while evil did something it believed to immoral. Which was ironic considering evil shouldn't even have morals. But Kyuubi had them. After living for hundreds of years, he became accustomed to them. Circumstances in his past proved that they were important.

As he thought of his next step to keep the two together, he didn't realize that one of them had woken up until he looked up. The blonde's boyfriend's eyes were open and glaring pure hatred and fear at him. Kyuubi wasn't shocked at this point, especially when his embrace on the kitsune tightened slightly, protectively. If not possessively.

They remained like that for several minutes before Kyuubi got tired of being watched. Finally, he whispered for the brunet to follow him the living room. Kiba just stared at him. His eyes said 'yeah right, I'll leave my boyfriend alone so you can steal him away from me.'

Kyuubi sighed quietly before whispering harshly, "I could wake him up right now so he can become an emotional wreak again." The brunet's chocolate eyes became confused slightly. The demon didn't have time for the wordless arguing. "I will be the one who will take him away. Both the angels and the demons have agreed to this. However, I'll only be allowed to do this on his birthday. If I do it too early, I will probably be thrown into to the underworld for a year, which is worst than being in Hell for eternity."

Kiba weighted the options he had before him and reluctantly chose to leave the emission of warmth from Naruto. Carefully, he snaked his way out of the cerulean-eyed teen's embrace. With one last glance back towards his boyfriend, he followed the fox demon.

--

Currently it was 10 o'clock in the morning and the couple was sitting on the couch while the blond surfed the internet. Kiba wrapped his arms around the blond fox sitting in his lap. He leaned forward and kissed the annoyed blonde's cheek. He'd convinced the blond to use his computer to look up anything about their situation. Whether it be information on demons, angels, rituals, Kyuubi, or Naruto's past.

The blond looked everywhere except his past. Kiba doubted that he would do it, but he tried to urge him to. He urged this because of the conversation he had with Kyuubi. The demon kept his promise of leaving Naruto alone last night. However, the information Kyuubi shared was not what he expected. As soon as he was in his room, Kiba was on the internet looking for answers to the demon's riddles.

The red haired male gave him the title of a fable. _The Fox and the Raven_. A hungry and wise fox spotted a raven with cheese in a tree. The fox began to flatter him, puffing up the raven's pride. The raven cawed proudly, dropping the cheese to the ground where the fox ate the cheese. Kiba couldn't figure what this meant. He figured that the fox was Naruto or Kyuubi, but nothing else made sense. Would someone use the brunet's pride to get to Naruto? The riddle/fable seemed so random.

Kiba restrained his blond back as said blond nearly chucked the computer. The computer had a mind of its own. They kept coming to several different websites over and over. Even after searching hundreds of links, they came back to the same websites.

The chocolate-eyed teen believed that Kyuubi had something to do with it. He never mentioned the redhead's visit last night. Kyuubi earned the brunet's trust, for the time being. They read the websites after being redirected to them for the millionth time. Keywords were popping up every paragraph: ritual, demon's blood, life and death, and the word bijuu kept coming up. However, the final paragraph on the last webpage explained the 'claiming ritual.'

Both teens were blushing madly as their mouths fell open. The paragraph was very descriptive and it didn't help them when they scrolled down to illustrations. According to the paragraph, sex was used to claim someone. If a person on the verge of dying was claimed by a being of demon origins on midnight of the day they were to die, they would live as long as their owner lived. However, the person claimed or 'dominated' would have to live six hours after the day they were destined to die. Just as the fox said.

Kiba only saw one problem with this: a being with demon blood must claim the blond. He wasn't. The brunet couldn't figure it out. Kyuubi was protecting Naruto in his own messed up way, right? Then why was he not separating the two? Why have Naruto keep close to his friends if he was going to die?

The answer was simply complicated: the savior. Naruto's savior existed in their group. Someone who was also of demon origin would have to claim the blond. According to one site, a person with demon blood would have control over the type of animal that their blood was related to. That part cleared up the mystery behind the fox that came to them when Naruto passed out. Kyuubi's blood was in Naruto, making the blond part fox.

Yet, that was another thing that bothered Kiba. Naruto never told him what he experienced in his dream. He said that he experienced something from his past before he saw a fox when he woke up. The brunet couldn't pester his boyfriend about it since he wasn't telling him about Kyuubi's midnight stop. It was only fair.

--

Naruto was pissed beyond belief. He knew Kyuubi was messing with his mind for kicks. The only reason he wasn't shouting for the demon to show himself or leave him the fuck alone was because Kiba had some kind of calming effect on him. No matter how frustrated or hotheaded he got, all Kiba had to do was hold him tight and whisper soothing words into his ear. Everything around him stopped mattering entirely when this happened. It was unnatural to him. Usually Kiba or Sasuke could calm him down within five minutes, but now, Kiba was doing it in a second.

The blond fox was also annoyed that Kiba even suggested this internet search. When he caved in, the stupid computer, or Kyuubi, was causing him to think homicidally. He was completely frustrated and it being only ten in the morning wasn't helping, at all.

The cerulean-eyed teen was also confused about why he woke up to Kiba on the computer last night. Currently he was sitting in his boyfriend's lap looking up stuff about demons. Did he find something and wanted him to find it himself? Was his boyfriend looking for some way to save him without him falling into someone else's hands?

He made sure to completely stay clear of his past; however, his computer (under the red-haired demon's influence) went to a web page about it. Finding this the last emotional straw of the morning, Naruto turned off the laptop. It was his second choice of turning it off, Kiba was floundering around trying to prevent him from throwing it down the wood stairs.

For five minutes the blond walked around fuming about that last website. He never made it past the first paragraph before it was closed. Kiba couldn't control the blonde's temper. So he sat on the couch with Akamaru at his feet, both watching the kitsune. The brunet couldn't blame why Naruto was pissed right now. The blond was perfectly fine until his family's history was in front of them.

Usually, Naruto would never get this mad. Only a few times has he seen this. Once was yesterday when the blond crushed his fist against the Uchiha's face. Kiba didn't want to be on the receiving end if it was enough to knock the bastard out.. The brunet did have a theory and a theory was better than nothing. He believed that after the revealing of the blonde's demon blood, that it became a little more active. Basically, now that Naruto's nature has been shown, it's awakening and slowly affecting his emotions and physical strength.

It could explain yesterday's events. Naruto had managed to punch Sasuke about three feet out of his chair before Tsume or himself could even get near him. The blond teen has never moved that fast, never. It was only by coincidence that he saw, but the chocolate-eyed teen caught a glimpse of the small shocked expression come into existence on Kyuubi's face.

Deciding to eat a little early, he separated from the brunet, who gave a small pout, and headed towards the green kitchen. Tsume offered him access to their food, as long as he didn't eat them out. He got out a small pot full of water and put it on the stove for three minutes. Not even two minutes later he was eating the one food that Kiba had baited him with at the hospital. Ramen.

--

Kiba pouted at the lost of contact with his boyfriend, but knew what the blond was doing. He sighed quietly and followed Naruto to the kitchen and watch from other side of the counter. Naruto was never the patient one. Especially in the few minutes it took to make ramen.

The blond kept pacing until the water was boiling. At that point he threw in the instant ramen and stirred until the satisfying smell of ramen filled the room. For some reason, the scent was stronger than usual to both Kiba and Naruto. The brunet had ramen before, but never has it smelt so delicious. His senses were going crazy as another smell reached his nose. The odor drove his mind into overdrive. He felt like he was starving, but not for food and he didn't know what he was famished for. His mind forgot the unknown aroma instantly when a bowl of ramen was pushed under his nose.

Looking up, he found the blond holding out two pair of chopsticks to him. Kiba smirked as he grabbed the hand holding the utensils and pulled the shocked teen towards him. Gently, he placed his lips on Naruto's soft ones. In no time, he discovered that he was kissing the source of the aroma. He was drunk off it instantly.

He felt the blond stiffen for a moment before relaxing into the kiss. Dropping the chopsticks somewhere on the counter, the blond wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck, kissing back passionately. Kiba snaked his hands around the blonde's waist as his tongue ghosted over the fox's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Naruto didn't want to right away. He wanted to play with the brunet, but he felt Kiba's tongue slide into his opening mouth. He experienced searing flames under every inch of skin as his stomach became tied with knots. He panted due his shortness of breath. It was excruciating; he felt scorching blood flow through his veins. Ecstasy washed away all thoughts, leaving only heat and pleasure.

Kiba slightly pushed the blond against the counters. Trapping the blond, he moved onto the fox's neck: nibbling, sucking, and kissing. Receiving mixed moans of pleasure and ragged gasps for air as his reward. He loved the sounds his kitsune made. It satisfied him to no end that he was pleasuring the one he loved. Slowly, he brought his hands to hem of the blonde's shirt, lifting the black t-shirt slightly. He ran his thumbs in slow circles just above the fox's hips, causing the blond to purr in heated bliss.

He felt hands entangle themselves in his brown hair, pulling lightly. Only when his entire palm covered the blonde's flesh, did the brunet realize the kitsune's heated state. 'What the hell? ... Not again!!'

"Oh my God, could you two do that some other time, either in your room or at his apartment? This isn't something I want to see when I get home. Can't you wait 19 days till your birthday Kiba before you start anything like that in public?"

Both jumped as Hana's voice shocked them out of their dazed state. They jumped apart and blushed heavily as they fixed their appearances while Kiba snapped back at his sister. Hana wasn't any better; it took everything not to develop a nosebleed. She continued to watch their red faces until something on her brother's cheek caught her attention.

His face was still flustered, but there was a patch on one cheek that was a deeper red. His cheek was a medium red, while an upside triangle of a darker red rested in the middle. However, it wasn't a regular triangle. It was curved towards the brunet's mouth, almost like a fang. She blinked and it was gone, as if an eraser was applied to it at light speed.

The boys' blushes were nearly gone; only enough remained as evidence to their awkward predicament. Hana brushed off her thoughts as the two decided to warm their cold ramen. She walked back downstairs to help her mom with the dogs as the two ate. They cleaned up their dishes and headed towards Kiba's room. They froze in the doorway. Inside the brunet's room was the red-haired demon. He was standing next to the brown bed, glaring at the two. Pissed didn't even exist in the description of his appearance. Nothing could describe him as he blankly stated, "Come in and shut the door. We need to talk about control. Now."


	11. Chapter 11

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 11: A Day for Control **

Five dogs ran out the door for freedom as soon as it showed itself, and it took the form of two brunettes coming home, hauling groceries inside. Tsume came back in and heard her daughter saying something to her brother loudly. It wasn't unlike her to speak loudly to her brother, and it wasn't unusual for her brother to snap back at her. However, Tsume could not hear what was exchanged no matter how loud they were.

It only required two trips to the car, but it took her two minutes to herd the dogs into the house. She'd shut the outside door when Hana came barreling downstairs. All the groceries were still sitting on the bar or floor, but a slight blush had spread across the younger brunette's face. Tsume just raised an eyebrow at her daughter and shook her head. She was sure she didn't want to know.

Both brunettes reached the top of the stairs when a door was slammed to their right. The noise seemed deafening and both women's ears were ringing.

"KIBA, WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" Tsume deposited her load of bags and marched over to the door and pounded on it. The white door refused to give into her demands and remained shut. She whirled to her daughter's petrified face. "What happened when you came up?"

Hana bowed her head and scoffed her feet against the carpet. Hesitantly, she said, "I came up and they were making out. If I didn't come up, they might have… um, well, you know." Her face was a new shade of red, and Tsume didn't have time to come up with a name for it.

Tsume brought both hands to her face and groaned, before Hana finished the statement. "I told him I didn't want to see it, so I told him to take it elsewhere and—"

"You told them to do it somewhere else?? Did it happen to be suggested that they continue it in his room?" She couldn't believe her daughter had told them to do it in his room. She should have told them to not even continue. All three would be in the dog house by the end of this, if not their own graves.

She spun around to pound on the door but found something off. The door was open, and no one was in the room. She ran to the window, hoping in some part of her they escaped out the window. However, she was proven wrong when she found the window locked from the inside.

Quickly she turned to examine the rest of the room but saw a bright red envelope on Kiba's desk. It isn't her son's writing, and she was sure it wasn't Naruto's. She ripped it open and read the short letter. Her red face blanched and she shook from head to toe by the time she finished.

She dropped into the gray office. Her right hand covered her mouth while her eyes closed. The letter in her left hand fell to the floor, where Hana picked it up. She too had to sit for a while.

_Dear Tsume Inuzuka,_

I'm sorry if the disappearance of your son and Naruto has caused you any stress. They will be fine. I'm taking them somewhere so they can learn some things about their current and future problems relating to Naruto's fate. They will be returned at exactly 4:30 this afternoon.

Sincerely,

Kyuubi

--

Kyuubi sat in a plush red chair, staring back at the two watching him. It would have annoyed him but he basically had just kidnapped them. It could have been done better but he just whisked them away. It should have been handled differently but he wasn't one for patience and whining.

They were located in a large cave in the cliff face behind the town. No one came into these caves because they were closed off when a man's body was found crushed under boulders.

This cave had no entrance, no exit, no air way, yet there was a flow of air. Shadows danced everywhere in a never ending cycle as flames flickered life into the cave from the forms of black lanterns. Luxurious red furnishings filled the domed cavern. Crimson drapes covered the walls while scarlet couches and chairs were placed in a circle on one side of the grotto. Cherry-colored covers and ruby-red curtains smothered a large bed on the other side.

Other furnishings of black were placed throughout the room. The sinister dining table was surrounded by three similar chairs. A coffee table dark as night rested in between the three beings. The black accents laced Kyuubi's home.

Kyuubi sat there thinking. He needed to tell them more about the claiming ritual and about their situation. He would wait 19 days but it would be 54 more days after that till the complication would truly be a threat. There was no stopping it. In exactly 73 days, Naruto would have only weeks left, and at the end of that time the claim will be made, whether by death or the blonde's savior.

Within those weeks, the _savior_ must protect him from the new threat. Not only is time and fate against them, but a very pissed being is entering the brawl now. He never suspected this until he was looking in the Histories. The Histories were collection of events of demons from the beginning. As the events happen, the Histories are updated by magical spells. The Histories only record major events, demon family history, and very few other things such as rituals, spells, and the works.

However, the history of a family can only be accessed by those in charge and those in the family. And unfortunately, the new threat is part of the hierarchy. A few bloodlines of nobility are the leaders of the demon's society. A few have died off and Kyuubi, one of Bijuu, has rediscovered a bloodline believed to be extinct. One of this endangered bloodline is attending Konoha High, was in the Theater with everyone else, and most likely heard everything said. This was not good.

If the half demon manages to find their family history, then it would be all over before it begins. The fox may be wise, the hound may be loyal, but the threat can see anyone's faults, but his own.

It was time to introduce them to the Histories. The two boys sitting in front of him were in for the shock of their lives. He wouldn't introduce the brunet to his bloodline history yet. He had to wait 19 days before the canine could read about his history. In 19 days, it would be Kiba's 18th birthday; the day his demon blood comes to life.

It was odd though, usually the blood of a demon is shown in both sexes, but only the males in the Inuzuka family show any sign of supernatural powers.

Naruto was a demon of nobility, like Kiba. The Inuzuka family is of canine descent, and they are one of the oldest bloodlines. The blond fox had Kyuubi's blood, making him a descendent of the Bijuu's leader. Since the blonde's bloodline has been given life, it will give him a boost of strength, speed, and the ability to heal his injuries.

But all of that won't matter if the kit dies.

--

They sat in an uncomfortable silence. Kyuubi was staring at them yet he wasn't. It was obvious that he wasn't there mentally, but it was driving Naruto up the wall. His red eyes were lifeless and gawked directed at him. The only sign of life was when the redhead's brow furrowed in thought. After five awkward minutes of them just sitting there, the blond was relieved when Kiba finally broke the frozen air.

"Why are we here and—" Kiba stopped his question. Kyuubi leaned forward and reached out. He lifted two leather-bound books off the ebony table, one in each hand.

'Wait. Where did they come from? The table was didn't even have a speck of dust on it earlier.' As if the demon heard what he thought, Kyuubi started laughing before he grinned at the brunet.

"What?!" Kiba didn't know what was funny until the answer dawned on him. Magic. If the demon could teleport them who knows how far, then why can't he summon small objects? The brunet was experiencing a huge 'duh' moment.

Kyuubi's grin transformed into a smirk. The redhead gave another bark of laughter, evidently pissing the brunet off. Before the dog boy could snap at the fox, he felt Naruto moving slightly next to him. His boyfriend was snickering at him. He sank back into the scarlet couch and crossed his arms. If they were going to make fun of him at 12:30, he wasn't going to help or do anything. That is until his blond begin tease him.

Within the few days they were dating, the blond found a sensitive spot. Behind the right ear, and Naruto was in perfect position to tease him with it. Kiba was looking away from them when he felt lips kiss his cheek, and when he didn't respond, they left chaste kisses along his jaw. Every kiss tingled long after the lips separated from his skin.

Electricity flowed along every nerve in his body. The source was where soft lips ghosted his skin. Suddenly, teeth nibbled on his ear lobe, jolting pleasure and adrenaline down his spine. He moaned into Naruto's ear, making it clear that he wanted more.

As soon as the moaned left the confines of his mouth, Naruto's grip on his shirt tightened then released. The whiskered teen's weight was gone; from the brunet's chest and from the couch. Naruto's protests reached Kiba's ears. His eyes snapped open to find Kyuubi towering over him with Naruto dangling from his hand, as if he was holding a blond pup by the scruff of the neck.

Said blond was yelling curse words, waving his arms frantically, and kicking out, attempting to escape from the irritated fox. Before Kiba could even growl, the blond was dropped back onto the couch next to the chocolate-eyed teen.

Before they could say or do anything, Kyuubi snapped at them. "I brought you here to talk about control and here you are, losing your self-control. Just because I've revealed Naruto's time of death, doesn't mean that you two got to rush everything and have sex!" At this he flung the book in his right hand at them, _Rituals_.

They opened the cover and the pages flipped as though a gust of wind had graced the ancient pages. They read the section title, _Ownership_. There were pages of spells and rituals about how to gain, break, or transfer ownership over an object, relic, or a being of beast, human, divine or demon descent.

As they read the first words of claiming ownership of an ancient relic, the words faded away. The title remained, but the description became the color of the parchment. They looked up away from the book, staring at the fox. He sat in a black chair, leaning forward with elbows on his knees. His hands covered the lower portion of his tanned face. His stare completely blank.

They looked back at the book to find the pages almost completely blank. The only writing on the pages was the titles. _Ancient Relics, Objects of Power, Objects of Protection, Objects of Wisdom, Beings of Beast, Humans, and Beings of Divine Descent_ each had two or three pages for its description, but the parchment was blank under the titles.

However, the final entry occupied an entire four pages under _Beings of Demonic Descent_. Its description was separated into several ways to claim ownership: spells, rituals, contracts, and enslavement. They didn't even bothering with any section other than _Rituals_.

Their eyes grew wider as they flew across the words. Their brains barely comprehending what they read. They reread the page repeatedly before the book was slowly shut. Kiba stared at the side of Naruto's face while the blond stared at Kyuubi.

----

Naruto stared at Kyuubi, wishing what he read was not true. He kept thinking about the next few months. They needed to slow down majorly. He didn't realize the magnitude of the situation until he remembered Sasuke.

He broke down, shaking uncontrollably as he sobbed. He nearly signed his life away, and Kyuubi would've been forced to watch powerlessly.

Kiba's comforting arms wrapped around his shoulders. He leaned onto the brunet's chest. The chocolate-eyed teen kissed his blond locks, whispering affectionate words.

In the corner of his blurred eyes, Naruto saw Kyuubi get up. The red-haired demon placed two leather bound books on the table next to them. He softly told Kiba about having till 4:30 before walking away.

The blond started to calm down, but the words echoed in his head. The powerful words tormented him.

_The being of demon descent that is being claimed on the day they are destined to die must be a virgin and.... Or the ritual will be void._


	12. Chapter 12

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 12: Endless Surprises (Part 1)**

Seventeen days passed since they were brought to Kyuubi's home. Naruto moved into the Inuzuka's guest bedroom two days after their visit. The move only took four trips from Naruto's apartment; one trip to the Inuzuka's, three trips to the dump. Tsume and Hana welcomed him with open arms. Hana became one of the blonde's best friends while Tsume was wearing a façade. She was truly enthused that the blond would be with him but her worry was just behind her small smile.

She tried to separate the two at night but gave in, the blond kept his stuff downstairs but mainly stayed in Kiba's room. The brunette found them cuddled together every morning. She spent fifteen minutes arguing with her son while Hana and Naruto went shopping. She was completely dumbfounded by Kiba.

"Mom! We are not going to have sex _at all_. We can't, for his sake. There are some things I'm not telling you, and it has to do with what Kyuubi showed us three days ago. If it makes you feel better we've been reading all night, trying to make sense of everything." With that the brunet stormed out of the house with Akamaru on his heels. Tsume was so stunned that she let them have it their way as long as they did nothing.

--

The couple finished the school year a week later. Afterwards, the blond fox spent the time with friends, Kiba's family, or with Kyuubi every now and then. Naruto made sure to hang out with his friends as much as his limited time would allow.

Not one knew that he was to die, and they all asked what happened but he blew it off every time, and each time his friends became more apprehensive. They grudgingly accepted that if he didn't want to say anything, it was his choice.

Every morning, the two woke up to more books on the desk and the ones they've read gone. The fox demon gave them instructions to read and write down everything that might help Naruto. They had ten pages of small notes that could help them but they both found the same problem before they opened the first book; Kiba was human.

-----

The angelic teen eyes slowly opened as he woke up. He stretched his arms and legs, arching his back until a satisfying pop cracked through the silence. He tried to get off the bed but found his boyfriend's arms weighing him down. After thirty seconds of fidgeting and muttering silent curses, he escaped Kiba's unconscious vice grip.

Naruto changed quickly and walked over to the desk next to the door. As he expected, the books from last night were replaced. He sighed and pushed them to the side, creating room on the desk. He turned around and made sure the brunet was asleep before he turned on the computer, hoping with all his soul the sound was off.

He was honestly surprised that it was. So far fate hated him, yet, it wasn't flattening him with its presence. It was going to be a great day.

After ten minutes of surfing the web for local entertainment he stopped. It was perfect. He looked at the clock on the computer desktop to find it five minutes to six. 'Tsume or Hana should be up right now. I need to show them this before Kiba wakes up.' He unplugged the computer and took it to the outer rooms to find both brunettes up. 'Today's going to be better than great.'

--  
Kiba's eyes flew open. The blond that fell asleep in his arms was gone. 'Shit.' He threw the covers off of him and over the white beast on his bed as he ran into the hall. His fear was replaced with relief and irritation as he saw Naruto giggling next to Hana with his… "What are you doing on _my_ computer!?"

Both looked up and Hana quickly closed the laptop and slid it protectively under her arm. "Well, look who decided to join the living. I thought you were still sleeping with Akamaru in there." She smirked at her brother's confused face. She pulled out her camera and began tinkering with it. In the few seconds it took, Naruto walked over and kissed the brunet on the lips before saying, "Morning…dog breath."

Before Kiba could retaliate about the blonde's height, Hana shoved the camera screen in his face. The picture was completely embarrassing. He was lying on his bed with Akamaru in his arms. That wasn't the worst of it; he had a huge smile on his face as he cuddled with the back of the dog's neck, his left leg draped over Akamaru, and his arms were wrapped around the struggling dog's throat like boas squeezing their victim to death.

Kiba felt his face flush as he grabbed the camera and ran a few feet away, deleting the picture. He sighed and faced the two, but found them grinning mockingly.

Hana began talking in a mocking tone, "Brother, do you think that I wouldn't have saved that picture on my computer or have just emailed it to all your friends before I would even consider showing that to you?"

Naruto snickered at his boyfriend's face. Kiba was confused at what she said and when he finally comprehended it, "YOU DID WHAT???"

--

Kiba sat at the dining room table grumbling. He couldn't believe it. They really sent that email out, but not from his account. He looked all over his computer's history and found that everything that was accessed so far today was erased before they gave it back. Great.

He figured it had to do with his upcoming birthday. In two days he would be eighteen. Why did everyone look to the day they become that age; nothing good happens other than you grow one year closer to death. Eighteen is when you register to vote and signed your life to the national draft. One year later and you are legal to use tobacco products, and _then_ you wait two more years before you can even legally drink. That is when the fun begins, but eighteen… nothing good ever happens. The worst example Kiba didn't want to think of would be the day of Naruto's eighteenth birthday.

The teen's chocolate hues stared straight at his boyfriend. Said boyfriend was making a list. One second he would make a face while thinking, then he would write down something, or he would scratch off an item on the list.

Kiba was frustrated. He tried to sit next to his blond earlier but was denied that privilege. Naruto said that he couldn't sit next to him because he was doing something to surprise him, and that he needed to go to the library later that day to check out some books that he wanted to read.

The Inuzuka found this completely bewildering, Naruto reading a book just to? Kiba questioned the blond and regretted it. Naruto smiled and said that they were some books he's always wanted to read but wasn't very motivated. Until now.

--  
Naruto saw the regret automatically on his boyfriend's face and felt guilty. "Don't feel bad, it's nothing. They're some books I was going to read but never was motivated. Also, I'm tired of reading only Kyuubi's books. Those are depressing to read, I want to read something every once in a while and these books are the perfect ones to cheer me up."

Naruto pouted at Kiba's apologetic look and kissed him. "I said don't feel bad or sorry." Kiba smiled at that before the blond pressed his lips against the older teen's again. Slowly, the familiar heat started to spread through his body, licking every nerve as it spread like a disease. 'Damn it.'

He separated himself from his boyfriend and settled for lightly kissing the brunet's forehead. "So, are you going to sit there or are you going to take me to the library?" He put on his begging face knowing full well that it wasn't necessary, but he needed to have some fun.

Kiba caved in at the pout. "Fine, you win. Why are you damn cute when you pout?" The brunet got up and grabbed everything he needed. Two minutes later they were pulling off the Inuzuka grounds and headed towards the library.

What Kiba didn't know was that the blond had no desire to read a single book other than the ones Kyuubi gave him. Naruto was going to pick random books that were checked out and disappear while the brunet looked everywhere for them. It was meant as a wild goose chase and give Hana time to shop for the brunet's surprise. If the library didn't last long enough, Naruto had already planned several back up plans to waste time.

--

"Hana, do you know where the itching cream is? My cheeks have been driving me crazy since I woke up." Kiba walked into the living room scratching his face irritably.

Hana turned around to look at her brother's face. She raised an eyebrow at what she saw. Kiba managed to irritate the skin, causing two red, upside down triangles to appear, one on each side. "Kiba stop before you start bleeding, then I won't help you and you'll look like this tomorrow for your birthday."

The brunet scratched one last time. He was frustrated with many things and it wasn't even ten in the morning. His cheeks were driving him insane, his nails were longer this morning and were sharper than usual, his knuckles and ankles felt like someone was perform acupuncture on them, and everything smelt stronger and right now his sister's simple and faint perfume was giving him a headache. His cheeks and nails were the newest symptom today, everything else he became aware of yesterday.

The russet haired teen sat on the arm of the couch and allowed his sister to look at him. Meanwhile, Naruto was downstairs talking on his phone. "So everything is done and paid for tomorrow? Cool. Tonight we're taking him to a movie so is it possible for Tsume Inuzuka to decorate tonight before you close?"

"… Great! Thank you so much, she'll be there around 6:30, half an hour before you close. Oh, and she will have a couple of people with her, just letting you know… Okay, again, thank you."  
Naruto hung up and turned around, his sapphire hues meeting Tsume's fierce auburn ones. Due to the fact that his hearing and smell have exponentially sharpened over the last two weeks, he wasn't scared in the least that she walked in behind him.

"So everything is taken care of?" She asked and smiled at the blonde's bright smile.

"Yep, and he knows that you and a couple of others are showing up while Hana and I take him to the last showing of X-Men: Origins."

"Okay, and does Kiba have any idea of what we're doing?" Tsume asked. She wanted this to be a surprise for her son and for him to enjoy himself, especially since the two have only a few months together.

"No, I logged onto his email yesterday at the library and changed the password while I had him looking around the library for checked out books. We spent an hour there because he couldn't find me for an hour and then I had him take me out for ramen and other simple time wasting activities." He grinned at the memory of Kiba's frustration as Tsume smirked and walked up the stairs.

----

"Where the hell were you?" Kiba hissed. They were in the library and Kiba came back (from his wild goose chase) to the computer where he left his blond boyfriend to find him gone. He'd spent a half an hour looking for these books and he spent another thirty minutes searching for his fox.

"Well, you were taking forever so I tried to find you, but no matter where I looked you weren't there." The cerulean-eyed teen smiled innocently at his love, knowing he would get away with it.

"Fine, next time just stay where I leave you, okay?" Satisfied with the simple nod his boyfriend gave him, he asked, "So what else did you need to do while we're in town? You said you had a list."

Naruto thought for a second, they've just wasted an hour here, so he had two more hours to go. His face brightened as he thought about his delaying tactics. "Well," he drawled, "you could take me out to some ramen, and due to the fact your family has been cooking homemade meals for me, I hope your wallet is good and fat today because you guys have been depriving me of the food for the gods." The innocent look became mischievous before transforming to a pure devilish grin as Kiba's face paled.

----

Kiba bolted up from his bed covered in sweat. He felt as if he was in an incinerator. His heart pounded in his chest and echoed in his ears. His breathing ragged and he soon found himself panting at the heat that overtook his body.

His cheeks no longer itched; his damp hair clung to forehead. Everything felt fine, no needles in his hands or feet, his smell was still stronger but it wasn't as overwhelming, but a hunger like he never felt before was gnawing at his insides, yet it wasn't for food. Confusion was painted across his face at everything before he looked around his dark room.

To his right the clock's bright red lights read 12:01 AM. He looked to the blonde's side of the bed. He expected numerous scenarios: the blond teen asleep and unaware of him, his boyfriend was up and reading a book or snacking somewhere else, or Naruto was stirring at his small amount of thrashing.

The scenario he least expected was Kyuubi was sitting at the teen's desk. The demon was sitting there, his face carefully blank. Kiba confusion grew with his nervousness. The brunet bit his lip before he yelped in pain; his teeth punctured his lip with little pressure. He lifted his hand to mouth shakily, feeling around his canines. Kiba pulled his hand away in shock, his canines were extremely sharp. Not only that, but they weren't that long when he went to sleep a few hours ago.

Kyuubi's voice snapped him out of his confused shock. "Kiba, come with me. Naruto's at my place sleeping. I needed to separate you two once it passed midnight. There are many things you need to know, and now I can tell you the truth about some things."

Before Kiba knew it he was sitting in a soft black chair staring at the red-haired fox demon. He looked around in mild shock. Every time he visited Kyuubi's home he would have a gradual teleport but tonight was sudden and his stomach twisted.

--

Naruto's skin prickled, covering him in goose bumps. He shivered as he woke up. He noticed several things as he was as consciousness started to claim him. First, he wasn't in Kiba's bed, but on the familiar ebony couch that some fox demon had. Second, his temperature was skyrocketing and he was shivering uncontrollably.

Three, a taunting aroma filled the room. Four, the scent was arousing him for some odd reason. Five, Kiba sat in the chair next to the couch he was currently laying on. Six, Kiba had two fang-like markings on his cheeks. Seven, Kyuubi was staring at them both with two leather bound books on the arm of the chair he occupied. And finally, eight, the exciting smell that was affecting him was coming from the one he loved.

He yawned loudly and sat up a bit, propping himself on his left elbow. "What's going on Kiba?"

Kiba's head snapped at an alarming speed to face him. The blond was sure the other had developed a crick in his neck. The brunet made to get up but pushed back down into the chair by Kyuubi.

"I'm sorry you two, but I can't allow you to do anything right now. I need to tell you guys a couple of things I've kept hidden. The first one, I cannot say aloud until you say it first. Kiba, it has to do with you."

"What do you mean that you can't tell us?" Kiba jumped to his feet and shouted, "That I'm part of these secrets? How am I exactly part of this? Give us a straight answer. I'm tired of your games and shit."

At this Kyuubi smirked. He lifted one of the books and threw it to the fuming brunet. "Read pages 123 to 125, then 190 to 197. I cannot tell you the secrets. Get it?" With that he sat back down, his red eyes watching the shaking brunet as he read the title of the book.

_Demon Ancestry and Rite of Blood._

Naruto looked at Kiba's confused face before glancing back at Kyuubi. The demon's eyes were staring directly back at him. The fox demon reached down and picked up the other book before tossing it to the blond.

"Demonic Mating." Naruto whispered the title of the book before he opened it to the table of contents. The book flipped automatically to the fifth chapter. _Heat_. His eyes widened as he read the first chapter. He turned to face Kyuubi and Kiba. Said brunet turned to him with a paled face.

"Naruto, I – I'm a demon."


	13. Chapter 13

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 13: The Savior & More Surprises!! (Part 2)**

He hissed as tan fingers left trails of fire across his bare skin, sending electricity through his nerves. "K-Kiba, please… don't." He gasped as lips attached themselves to his neck, lightly teasing his skin.

His back arched off the soft sheets as the brunet's hands slid down his sides. He moaned softly as those loving lips grazed down his chest. Nipping, licking, and sucking at his nipples before they continued their journey farther down.

"Kiba s-s-stop…" Even if his mind said one thing, his body betrayed him as it arched into every caress, shivered at every nip, and moaned at every torturous pleasure that coursed through him.

He moaned out in bliss as hot breath smothered his member; his head thrown back as an inferno engulfed him. He fidgeted as the brunet's wet appendage teased the head. His fingers laced themselves in the russet hair as the other's head bobbed slowly. His hips thrust forward as he neared his release, a strangled moan escaping his lips. It was going too fast, he was almost to the edge.

Ecstasy fogged his mind, clouding all judgment as he towered over the edge. He begged for more but received nothing. The hot, wet cavern that engulfed his member left, leaving his skin crawling at the cool air.

Forcing his eyes open, he found three fingers hovering impatiently. His pouting ended as he took them in, sucking on the digits. His tongue flicked and swirled over every one before they were removed. He had no time to sulk as his lips were claimed, bringing heat to his burning face.

He winced as he felt a single digit slide slowly in him. A small salty tear escaped his eye before rolling down his face, just to be kissed away by gentle lips. He relaxed as the lips attached themselves to his neck, allowing the second to enter faster than the first. He hissed before moaning as the pain became pleasure. He felt himself being stretched as third entered. He hissed as the fingers made scissor motions in him until one of them hit something. His vision flashed white as he moaned loudly.

He whimpered as the digits left him, only to have their replacement pressing against him. He became frustrated as it didn't move. The blond glared up at the brunt leaning over him, smirking.

'This is it huh? The one chance I had to live was destroyed by our desires. At least it was Kiba. At least I managed to give everything that meant to me to him. My life will end, but I won't regret that –'

His thoughts ended as the dog demon's member slammed into him.

*^*

Naruto bolted up from the bed, shaking. He looked around to make sure that he'd woken up from a dream and not waking to find himself naked and unbelievably sore. He sighed as he found himself dressed like he went to bed. He looked at the small clock across the room. 'Only a half an hour of sleep? Great. I'm having a great day so far and it's only THR3E IN THE MORNING!!'

He remembered Kyuubi's surprise. His boyfriend, his love was his savior; the demon that would prevent him from dying. The blond recalled how at first he was completely shocked before he was bouncing like a little girl, squealing in joy.

He looked over to the desk and wasn't surprised to find his to-be savior slumped over the furniture, somewhere in La-La land. Silently, he got up and picked up his boyfriend in the bridal position. The blond was grateful that the recently-discovered dog demon was a heavy sleeper half the time. He turned around and gently laid his love on the bed next to the white beast of a dog.

He loved his new strength and everything. He could pick up a small boulder if he wanted with a little effort. He loved his heightened senses and thrilling new speed. He loved his boyfriend with every ounce of his heart. He loved the fact that Kyuubi was his 'Guardian Demon' and that he was in his life.

He hated his new strength and everything. He could kill someone without meaning to, with no effort. He hated his heightened senses and the fearful speed he could run. He hated that his boyfriend's heart might end up destroyed in a few months. He hated that Kyuubi had given him life only for him to be killed just after he finally began to live and that the fox would be the one forced to end his pathetic life.

He felt confused and scared. He loved everything. He hated everything but the Inuzukas.

And yet, his boyfriend lay on the bed completely at ease despite the stunning news they received. His features were peaceful and he had a beauty that didn't exist only hours ago. His face was sharper, twin red 'tattoos' of fangs on his cheeks, his smile seemed like it would never fall from his face.

And yet, all of his recently acquired perfection could be shattered on October 10th. He wished that he was human, that way Kiba didn't have _this_ certain possibility of being heartbroken; the possibility of fate stealing him from the brunet

Naruto glanced at the time and groaned silently. He had eleven more hours till the party. And only four hours till they had to break the news to Tsume and Hana. 'Well, this changes Tsume's plan on us not having sex any time soon. God, I'm going to hate and love today.'

He sat the edge, slightly angled towards the sleeping form. He slowly bent down and lightly kissed Kiba on the lips, regretting his stupid decision. Heat instantly flared throughout his body, sending shiver and fire along his nerves. He closed his eyes to suppress the shaking that had taken over his body.

Arms wrapped around his slim figure, causing him to jump. He melted into the burning arms and gazed lovingly down into the auburn hues smiling at him. Kiba didn't say anything but scooted over and pulled the blond down next to him.

Naruto molded into Kiba's bare chest, his naked back catching on fire at the contact. He knew that Kiba was feeling his own symptoms, due to the quivering that overtook the russet haired teen.

'God damn this stupid Heat. There is no point to it other than making teenage demons hornier than they _ever_ need to be.'

Finally they both calmed down and the Heat left them, momentarily. He waited for the sexual joke Kiba would make, but was stunned. He turned his head slightly and found his brunet already asleep.

He snuggled into the tan chest, sighing in content as the arms slightly tightened around his middle. He too drifted to sleep; dreaming of a dark, hidden staircase lit by a single candle in his right hand and a room filled with dust layered shelves of leather bound books, each with the insignia of a red and white fan on the spine.

****

Kiba was growing frustrated. He had been blindfolded and told not to cheat in any way, human or demonic. He sat grumbling at how two hours earlier they had to tell his family that they were of demonic descent. It did explain his mother's temper and strength though and he was thankful she was only a carrier of the blood line. She definitely benefited enough from their … heritage.

He wished he had a camera though. His mother's face was priceless. Oh God did he wish he thought of it before they told them.

He sat there replaying the things he had to endure over the last 16 hours. First, his midnight talk with Kyuubi about him being a demon. Second his small reading session before he fell asleep at the desk. Third, Naruto waking him up in a simple, sexual way that was amplified due to the damn thing called Heat.

Foruth, he was dreamed of a raven watching Naruto's every move. Fifth, he had to spend two hours talking to his mom and sister about their new set of complications fate decided to give them. Sixth, he was now blindfolded in his own truck, heading to who knows where.

**

He stumbled through a door into a silent room. It was so silent that his sensitive ears couldn't hear anything. That wasn't good. He felt his boyfriend's hands working at the blindfold's knot before it was whipped away from his eyes. Normally it would have hurt his eyes at the sudden light adjustment, but he was grateful that he wasn't normal anymore; he would have been rubbing his eyes like a five-year old in front of about eighty people.

He gapped as everyone shouted, "Surprise!!" All of his friends were standing at the front of his gathered family. Everyone wished him a happy birthday as he smiled back to the group. The first to greet him in the rush were their friends, minus one ebony haired teen.

After several congratulations, Sakura and Ino made it to the couple.

"Naruto, I would ask you but, it seems that I should ask Akamaru." Sakura was smirking.

"What?" He looked blankly between the two while he leaned against the russet haired teen's chest. Finally Ino spoke up.

"Well, we wanted to know how you guys like the doggy position, but according to this picture, it seems that Akamaru is the one we need to ask." Ino was holding a piece of paper up for them to see. He blushed madly at the question before he started to laugh hysterically. It was the picture he emailed to everyone, the one of Kiba and Akamaru.

Kiba's face transformed several times as his hand snagged the picture out of her hand and ripped it to shreds. Everyone was laughing at his red face and expression. "Did you actually need to bring that to remind me of it?" he hissed.

"No… there was a… stack of them… by the present table… Hana was passing… them out," Tenten said between fits of laughter.

"HANA!!!"

The group was forced to sit on the ground laughing uncontrollably, except Shino, as the brunet ran out the back door on the heels of his sister.

It took several minutes before they were calm enough to talk with minor giggles. They questioned Naruto about the picture due to the fact Kiba wasn't back.

Minutes later Kiba came back, his face just as red as his fang tattoos. "Hey Kiba, when did you get your tattoos?"

Both Kiba and Naruto looked at each other briefly before Kiba replied. "Saturday, mom let me finally get them. They're the traditional Inuzuka tattoos. They stopped doing it when my mom was a teen. I found about them two weeks ago and liked them."

Everyone noticed the glance the two shared but didn't press. They complimented them before the group split up to enjoy the activities. Kiba and Naruto walked around talking to the people they knew, the brunet receiving congrats and the blond simply stayed by his side.

They sat down at an empty table and watched everyone have fun. Kiba didn't know exactly where they were but it seemed brand new. The floor they were one was split into three parts: an arcade took up a corner of the room, an Xbox 360 room was in the other corner with multiple monitors networked together, and they were taking up the left over space. To their right several TVs lined the wall. Each displaying security cameras from the second floor.

"Hey Naruto, where are we?" He couldn't get over the fact that he had never seen this place before.

"Hawk's Games and Laser Tag. It opened last week, but I was able to reserve this place. Remember the day I took the picture?"

"Yeah, you were on my computer when I got up."

"Well, I was browsing for party ideas when I came across an ad for this place. I looked it up and showed your mom and sister. So I've been messing with you so that we could set this all up." Naruto smirked at the look he was receiving from his boyfriend, waiting for him to connect the dots.

"Wait, the day at the library? You mean that you were wasting my time on purpose? What about the movie last night?"

"Yep. Last night your mom was here decorating with several others." Kiba just stared at him. Instantly he was frustrated with his blond.

"… I'm going to KILL—"

"Hey Kiba! Naruto! Are you coming with us for laser tag?" They turned around to find Choji standing in front of the stairs while the others were already halfway up.

"Heck yeah!" Naruto jumped up only to be held back as tan arms wrapped around his waist. He melted into them but whined. "Kiiiba, come on!"

"Not until I thank you for the best birthday ever." Naruto's knees nearly buckled as the hot breath rolled across his ear. Heat started to bloom in his chest as his face flushed.

"You don't need to. After all, what special _activity_ do we get to have on mine?" He whispered suggestively.

He groaned at the idea. "Oh, if it weren't those stupid rules I might have my way with you right now."

"Well, I'm sorry but you have to wait because if you did I would yell 'RAPE!' And I'm still a minor, you're not." Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly.

He thought about it before grinning and whispering huskily, "Well, if you're thinking like that, I might be forced to _punish_ you right now."

Naruto's face reddened. "You wouldn't dar—" He moaned as Kiba lightly kissed at his neck, gently sucking at the hollow where his neck and shoulder met.

Suddenly a wolf whistle sounded out of nowhere. They jumped and blushed as everyone's eyes were on them. Kiba looked around for the criminal that whistled but Naruto shouted in embarrassment.

"Kyuubi!!"

****

The fox was smirking at the entertaining show he had created. He watched as Naruto break out of Kiba's death hold and bound for him. The redhead knew to brace himself as the blond barreled towards him. He laughed as the teen jumped the last few feet at him, receiving the embrace his kitsune gave him.

He watched over the blonde's head at the crowd. Kiba still had a light blush painted on his laughing face, Tsume and Hana were watching with cautious eyes, and all of their friends that were heading up the stairs were staring at them. Eyes wide, jaws hanging, and confusion were pasted over their feature.

****

Hinata blushed as she watched her two friends started acting intimate. Her heart was torn. She wanted them to be happy, but she still wanted Naruto. She felt horrible about it. But she watched as they continued before someone whistled at them. She didn't see who it was until Naruto shouted in embarrassment.

She froze like everyone else around her at the name he shouted. She watched as the blond she loved ran from Kiba to the redhead that came out of nowhere. She sworn he wasn't there seconds ago. She glanced around at all the guests as they went back to their lives. She noticed Tsume and Hana watching them like hawks. Obviously they didn't completely this, but they didn't do anything to stop it.

Hinata saw that Kiba was walking towards the two. He still had a tinge of red in his tan face and was laughing at them. She glanced around her at all of her friends. They were in complete shock. They were like her. Not willing to believe that the man that had caused so much trouble and pain in their group was here, talking animatedly to the two he had hurt the most.

Before she knew it the mysterious man walked out the door and Kiba and Naruto were standing in front of them. Everyone including her wanted answers, but it wasn't their problem, just a concern. They reluctantly turned and followed the couple up the stairs.

**

She stood in front of six screens. Four were displaying the cameras with in the room where everyone was. Two displayed their scores. So far Shikamaru and Shino were winning, followed by Kiba and Naruto. He didn't feel like playing, she would only be a burden; unable to tag anyone and an easy target.

She stared at the screens, watching as the blond raced out of sight and onto another screen. It was easy to see him in the room. The black lights and neon colored barriers brought out his beautiful hair.

She shook head at the thoughts. He was with Kiba, not her. She needed to move on. She looked up to check up on Shino's progress when something caught her eye. Someone else was in there. The ebony hair was almost invisible in the black room.

She gasped when the figure turned around. She trembled as he looked up at the camera, staring at her with unusual eyes. He turned and made his way in to the shadows, disappearing.

"Sa-Sasuke!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 14: Black Maze, Heated Torture (Part 3)**

"You've been tagged!" Naruto hated the electronic voice for one reason: he was out of the game for 30 seconds. Thirty seconds of annoying his friends, shooting people he had some issues with, and just pure fun.

He watched in frustration as Kiba chased after Tenten. 'Damn it Kiba. Leave it to him to try and avenge me. Knowing Neji and Tenten, he'll be ambushed.'

He shook his head and noticed a flash of pink hair flying in and out of sight. He cursed silently while he looked for a place to hide. He didn't want to rejoin the game just to get tagged by someone. Looking around the dark room lit by soft neon colors, he saw he had two choices. One, to run through the foggy maze of black walls, making him a moving target. Two, there was a barrier pressed up against the corner. Making a small alcove with only one entrance.

He weighed his options, if he made himself a moving target he _could_ reunite with his boyfriend or he _could_ miss him and get tagged, again. Or Kiba would come back to this area after he got tagged and while he waited, he could snipe his friends through the hole as they rushed by.

He stood there, staring in the direction the brunet disappeared. If it was an ambush, he would fall for it, too. He opted for staying put. The blond just made it into the alcove as someone rounded the corner. Ino. She looked around as Choji came panting behind her. The lights on his vest gray, Ino's was green. He'd been tagged, she hasn't, yet.

'Come on, ten more seconds and an easy snipe.' He counted down as they talked. 'Five,' Choji's vest came to life. 'Four,' Ino's face brightened at the green glow. 'Three,' they turned away from him. 'Two,' they started to walk away. 'On—'

A pale hand snapped out of the darkness, clamping itself over his mouth. Another locked his wrists together behind his back. Shock and fear rippled through his body; he couldn't shake of his attacker. Not even with his inhuman strength. If it was Kiba, he wouldn't be fighting, but the scent didn't belong to his savior. It smelled familiar, horrifying familiar.

His vest gave an electronic hiss. The dark alcove came to life under the red hue his vest gave off. Naruto twisted his head as far as he could and froze. The red light gave the life to the pale face.

"Uhhmm!"

Ebony hair framing his ghostly features. Porcelain skin. Pale lips twisted into a sneer. Frozen, charcoal eyes.

Sasuke.

"Baka."

'Bastard.'

----

"GAME OVER!"

"GAME OVER!"

"GAME OVER!"

Everyone groaned at the electronic voice and sound effects. The first game was over. Everyone was to head out and receive their team scores. Kiba filed out with everyone else. Currently the man running the game was handing slips of paper to the teams.

"First place, Shikamaru and Shino." Groans filled the small hall. The winners just took the paper and remain silent.

"Second place, Kiba and Naruto." Cheers filled the room will only a few groans.

Kiba turned to embrace the blond. "Wait, where's—'

"KIBA!!" He snapped towards the door in the hallway. Hinata's shrill voice had everyone staring at her in shock. "Sasuke's in there with Naruto!" Tears brim her eyes as she gave them the second worst news he could imagine.

A roar ripped from his lips as he raced into the black room. He ignored the blinding flash of the fluorescent lights, the intercom scratching to life, the odor of sweat. He wove through the black maze, following the scent of the one he would save. He followed the smell back to the clearing he'd left the blond. He spun on the spot, trying to find the source of the aroma.

"Kiba!" He twisted to face the wall. An intercom and camera were fixed to the top of the wall. It crackled to life again. "Head to the corner barrier!" The brunet raced to the wall and stopped. To his left, more black walls. His right, two walls making a fort in the corner.

He reached the recess and flinched as another smell assaulted his senses. It stung his noise, like smoke. His stomach churned at the odor. He needed to ignore it. Naruto was the only thing that mattered. He whipped around the corner, huffing. His eyes assaulted the small area, falling wide on his unconscious boyfriend, slumped in the opposite corner.

"NARUTO!!"

----

Naruto sat up, all sleepiness gone. He looked straight across the room, finding luxurious reds and obsidian accents. "What the…"

He groaned at his monstrous headache. The last thing he remembered was hiding in the black maze on the second floor of Hawk's Games and about to snipe Ino and Choji. He looked around and found no one. How the hell did he end up at Kyuubi's and where was the fox?

The blond noticed two pills and a glass of water sitting at the edge of the onyx coffee table. He groaned as his head pulsed; bringing fresh waves of pain to replace the older ones. He grabbed the water and pills as the ache lessened. He yelped as his hand touched the chilled glass. At first he thought the glass was frozen to arctic temperatures but another wave rushed his head, making him dizzy; until an entrancing aroma captured his attention, draining him of his lightheadedness.

"Easy, you're running an outrageous fever and you probably have a headache powerful enough to knockout an elephant." Kyuubi appeared crouching next to him, expression gentle but his eyes were firm. The blond muttered his thanks as he took the pills and drowned the cool water.

They sat in silence as Naruto sat under the fox demon's wary eye. Naruto was getting tired of it. He glowered in annoyance before he blurted his frustration. "Why am I here and what happened?"

The red-haired being just observed him before he pushed the blond back onto the couch with one hand. He moved his hand to the blond locks, keeping the blond from sitting up.

Naruto wanted to protest in the gesture. He wished that the fox would tell him what was going on already. Suddenly, he felt woozy, his eyes were heavy lidded. He fought the feeling unsuccessfully, barely registering that it was Kyuubi's influence. Before he could compose a single thought, he was unconscious; reliving the encounter.

** - ** - **

Pitch-black. That was all he could describe it as. Not cold. Not hot. No air. Just emptiness. Slowly, sensations warmed his body. As they became familiar, like up was up and not down, he could have thought for he believed to be an eternity.

'What's happening?' No answer

'Why is this familiar?' Nothing.

'Have I experienced this before? When?' A flash of green scenery. A door. A room stained with scarlet liquid. A red fox.

'That's right; this was how I felt after I kissed Kiba. Except, there are no memories of my attempted suicide flashing before my eyes. No memories…yet.'

He felt heavy, like a force was pulling him down. Suddenly, his feet met a foundation. He was running through the darkness, turning at irregular intervals in random directions. His arms swinging as he jogged behind a familiar figure. His right arm felt heavy, weighed down. A bulk… gun was in his grasp, connected to a vest he wore, lit red.

'Ohh, Kiba's birthday party. We're playing laser tag.' The figure he followed turned to shoot at someone behind him. Red tattoos of a fang on both cheeks, russet hair, and warm chocolate hues smiled at him lovingly. Kiba. The Savior. My Savior.

Realization struck. He looked to his left; Tenten danced by them and sniped him. Direct hit. She laughed at taunted, playing with Kiba's protectiveness. The brunet growled, giving into the chase as she disappeared from sight.

'Damn it Kiba. Leave it to him to try and avenge me. Knowing Neji and Tenten, he'll be ambushed.' A flash of pink hair.

An alcove, a fort, a temporary stronghold rested in the shadowy corner. He dodged into it and was out of sight in time. Ino and Choji came out. He counted down till his fun could begin, eagerly waiting.

'Two,' they started to walk away. 'On—'

Pale hands soundlessly grabbed him. He jerked around, trying to free himself. The light flashed on, revealing the pale figure. Sasuke.

"…" The assaulter's mouth moved but nothing could be heard.

'Why can't I hear him?'

The ebony haired teen pinned him to the wall, hands stretched above him. He glared into the offending teen's eyes. Frightening azure hues clashed with amused onyx. His glare was reduced as the figure leaned over him, closing the gap; talking in a noiseless language.

The blonde's eyes widened instinctively, as if he heard what was said. He shook uncontrollably as the silent tongue* slipped past the pale lips. 'What's he saying? Why am I acting like this?'

Abruptly, the teen leaned forward, capturing his lips. Fire unlike anything else burned his mouth. It was as if molten metal was being held to his lips, melting his skin. Slender fingertips brushed trails of venom across his cheek, irritating the skin with sensations of needles.

'Why?'

Pain. That was all that this brought, pain. Not heated passion like some brunet did when they made contact.

The sinister lips left his, welcoming cool air to ease the pain; only to mean nothing as the teen ghosted his neck with pale lips. Pinpricks of pain washed throughout his body with fire. He begged for it to end. He knew he was begging, pleading for it to end. He whimpered, the heat growing, intensifying.

His back arched agonizingly and a spasm rocked his being to the core. A hand roughly glided up his stomach, pushing his shirt up, trailing flames across his skin. 'Kill me; this… torture is… too much.'

The lights flashed on, blinding them. Even blind, he could see the blackness rimming his sight. He was going to pass out, finally.

He felt molten lips press themselves against his ear, whispering a silent vow, a vow to win.

The blond backed away from the figure, into a corner as far as he could get from the bastard in front of him. The ebony haired teen gave one last smirk before disappearing from view. He slumped into the corner, his back sliding down until he was sitting.

A yell broke the loud silence, the sound of feet running closer followed. Darkness claimed him, seconds before he could see his savior rounding the corner.

** - ** - **

Quiet muttering. That was the first thing he noticed as he regained consciousness, again. He rolled onto his side, grunting at the soreness nudging at his body. He wanted to fall asleep, but knowing his sleeping habits he'd been asleep for maybe seven, if not eight hours. 'Time to get up.'

He fought his eyes open to discover that he was no longer in the second home he'd come to love. No lush cherry-colored furnishings. No ebony accents. Not Kyuubi's cavern. An oak desk. Tan walls. Chocolate-colored bedspread. Kiba's room. His new and current home.

He sat up and stretched. His memories were a little hazy but he recalled almost everything. He'd thrown Kiba the best birthday he could. It was ruined by his bastard-of-an-ex. Sasuke had trapped him in a dark corner. Molested him and whispered several things that had terrified him beyond belief. He thought back to it and was frustrated. He couldn't hear what the bastard had said. WHY?

There was another thing bothering him. The last image of the black haired teen was slightly smudged. The sneer, the bone-colored skin, the ebony hair: all crystal clear. The eyes. They were the only detail he couldn't remember. There was something he didn't want to remember, just like the things whispered to him. On some level he didn't want to believe anything the snake said. But something was nagging at his subconscious, something he was missing. But what?

Gladly giving up all thoughts about the ass, Naruto got up and walked to the door, trying to focus on what was being said.

----

Kyuubi stood in the Inuzuka's living room. He'd just explained that Sasuke had ambushed Naruto and had molested him but was interrupted before anything could happen. There were sighs of relief and cries of outrage, only to be silenced by the redhead.

"I do know what is going on, but I _can't_ tell you." He ignored the death glares the two women gave him and stared straight into the male's eyes. "Also, if you were to ask Naruto what Sasuke said to him, you'd find that he can't remember. He remembers what happened but not what was said."

"How is that possible? It's not like his mind erased the words itself, is it? Why not just erase the entire memory?" Hana's question was what he was looking for, a lead to the answer.

"Well, there are four possibilities. One, subconsciously he erased the words to protect himself. Two, something outside of his mind wanted to protect its secret. Possibly a secret that the Uchiha had no right to tell, something taboo. Three, both theories one and two; he erased the words, but something else erased the memory particularly. I'm saying this because his memory was completely hidden when he came to. He didn't remember what happened. This is the one I'm betting on."

They stared at him, processing the information. It was Tsume who spoke up first. "What about the fourth idea?"

He didn't get to answer it. He couldn't but someone that could beat him to the punch. Everyone turned to the blond when his voice rang out behind the brunettes.

"The fourth theory is that someone supernatural is involved, like in the second idea. That someone has a demonic background other than us. And that they want me."

"Who?" Kiba turned towards the redhead, glaring at the impassive fox demon. He didn't respond, couldn't respond. The brunet felt his heart drop. It couldn't be. No, it wasn't him.

"It's Sasuke." The brunet's head whipped around to look at his boyfriend. Noticing the pain in the angelic voice, the tears brimming his eyes, and that his blond was shaking uncontrollably. Quickly he embraced the teen, holding him to his chest. Whispering promises and loving words, caressing his whiskered cheek.

He wanted nothing more that to destroy that bastard that put Naruto through this not once, but twice. He swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to protect his lover.


	15. Chapter 15

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 15: Dreaming of Death**

July 21st. Fourteen days after Kiba's birthday. Two days before Sasuke's eighteenth birthday. Two days before Sasuke can tap into his demonic powers. Seven days since Kiba's became a full-fledged demon. Eighty-one days until Naruto's birthday, until Kyuubi was forced to kill Naruto. The countdown begins…

--

Naruto sat there and still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kiba was having a conversation with Akamaru. The white beast barked and whined while the brunet just shook his head.

The blond just couldn't wrap his head around it: Kiba, his loving boyfriend, was a dog demon and was able to talk to any of the canines that the Inuzuka's owned. On top of that, his russet haired friend was going to be his Savior, the one that would prevent his predetermined death.

It seemed perfect at first, but there was someone he wasn't adding to the equation. Sasuke, his ex-boyfriend who would also become a demon in two days. His head spun as the information overloaded his mind.

Naruto stared off into space as his boyfriend continued to talk to his dog, a small smile gracing his lips as he recalled Kiba's first conversation.

_They'd returned home from the store, Kiba carried the dog food in first. Akamaru and the others barreled into the room, yapping happily at the smell of food. Kiba flipped out for five minutes as they started talking to him before he tried strangling the white dog in a bear hug, exclaiming that his dog could talk and such._

Kyuubi, appearing out of nowhere, had to burst his bubble by poking fun at him. "Baka, they could always talk. You were just too stupid to comprehend anything other than your hormones." The fox smirked as the dog boy growled.

Naruto couldn't hold in the small snicker, and laughed as Kiba stalked out of the room. "Come on Kiba, it's not that bad." His boyfriend just walked up the stairs, ignoring the chuckling pair. 'Well, looks like I have to cheer him up,' he thought before attempting to chase after his mate.

"Naruto, wait for a second." Kyuubi's voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned and looked at the red haired demon. 

The blond felt a little jealous of the dog's special treatment, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Kiba loved Akamaru just as much as the brunet loved him.

He was about to get up from the couch to help Hana with dinner when something caught his eye out the front window. A huge perfectly manicured lawn lay in front of the house. Trees lined the edge of the yard before a brick wall ran around the property. Standing on the wall in the shadows, a figure was watching the house. Was watching _him_ with blood red eyes.

He froze where he was and stared back at the figure, fear starting to run through his veins. He stood petrified as the shadow stared at him, jumbled thoughts rushing into his mind. When he finally had the sense to form a thought, the shadow disappeared. Even with the figure gone, those eyes burned into his memory. Crimson eyes like Kyuubi's, yet it wasn't like the foxes. Even from the distance the evil those eyes contained shone brightly, the exact opposite of the fox's comforting gaze.

Suddenly it was back, only ten feet from where it was originally. Naruto tried move but those eyes held him prisoner as the figure made its way across the lawn. The shadow continued its march across the yard, staring at him. Ice flooded his veins, numbing his mind and body as fear ripped to life in his sapphire hues. In seconds the figure was feet from estate. The blonde's frightened eyes widened as the figure vanished momentarily.

Fear seared through his numbed limbs, melting the ice and burned the bones. The obscured being was crouched in midair, crimson eyes burning into panicked azure hues, floating on the other side of two planes of glass.

For the first time, Naruto's eyes wrenched from those blood-lusting eyes and looked behind him. Hana, Tsume, and all the animals were lying motionless on the floor. He wanted to scream out their names, wake them, tell them to run, but his voice caught in his throat as he saw Kiba's form lying in the shattered glass table. Tears stung his eyes as hate's flames licked his skin.

He whirled back to the figure hovering in the air outside. Before the blond could move, the window shattered and glass rained down in front of him. Reflections of light danced across the two beings poised to attack as the shards fell.

A pale hand shot through the glass, sending the shards flying away. Naruto gasped as the hand gripped his throat, but the cause wasn't the hand, it was the being connected to it. Raven hair, ghostly skin, scarlet eyes, thin pale lips twisted into a sneer.

He glared at the demon in front of him as he gripped the hand suffocating him. Within seconds he was across the room, facing the raven-haired teen standing in the broken window. Hate filled him as he caught another glance of the Inuzuka family. He looked up at the black haired teen only to receive shock.

Shards of glass reflected his appearance, the appearance of a monster. Red aura oozed out of his skin and cocooned him, the whisker-like scars became darker and deeper, his hair longer and spiked wildly. But what got to him the most were his eyes. Those sinister eyes that lusted for blood.

The blond gazed at his reflections in fear. Finally, he snapped out of it when movement caught his eye. He turned away from his reflections to face Sasuke, but found a being in front of him. Time stopped except for the blond and anonymous being. Sasuke was frozen in midair, feet from Naruto. But what shocked him was that a tall figure in a cloak stood in front of him.

Naruto calmed down but took in the back of the figure cautiously. A long midnight cloak flowed from the person. He was extremely tall, and when they shifted, the fabric clung to their figure. The figure could have been skin and bone for all he could tell. No broad shoulders and no thick arms, just a thin physique.

The blond fox didn't have a clue on what to do, whether to thank them or to keep up his guard. It was only when he remember Kiba did he even move. He took only one step before he jumped backwards, dodging a large, bloodstained and rusty scythe as it smashed the ground his foot previously inhabited.

Naruto's widened eyes took in the scythe and its horrifying reflection, his reflection. A warped and fogged image stared at him, not like a fun house mirror, but a mirror that completely changed everything. A skeleton crouched in an animalistic way and was glaring in pure hatred at him. It took mere seconds before he realized that the skeleton wasn't completely human or animal, but a combination: a fox demon and a human hybrid. A reflection of him as a skeleton watched him with a loathing demeanor.

The blond blinked in pure fear and backed away from the reflection, only for the mirage to follow him. Panic had his heart in a death grip, refusing to relinquish its hold. Slowly the illusion disappeared, but the adrenaline and fear rushing through his veins remained as the scythe was raised upright.

Naruto glanced in alarm at the figure for the second time, this time he gasped aloud at what he saw. His suspicions were confirmed as he saw the hand made of pure bone clutching the oversized weapon, but what made him gasp in absolute terror was the face barely shrouded by the sable cloak. Empty sockets gazed at him, sharp canines smiled sickeningly at him, and miniature bull-like horns stretched forwards from the sides of the human-like skull.

Absolute terror gripped him, his mind fried as questions raced faster than he could even blink, and realization dawned on him. The figure he faced, the one that he faced was either the Grim Reaper, the messenger of Death or, remotely possible, it was Death himself. Naruto found himself petrified and dumbfounded as the skeleton approached him, cradling the rustic scythe in his hand.

Finally, when the figure stopped short of four feet away from the blond did he decide to back away. After two steps back, he bumped into a wall, more of a corner. Trapped like a rat wasn't even a phrase he could use to describe his situation. A rat when trapped was faced by someone who was about to cause its death. He was trapped _by_ Death.

He watched in horror as the scythe was raised, poised to cut him down. The blond tried to move but looked down in panic. Fear locked him in place, grounding him to the spot, or was it Death's way of holding him still? Did time halt around him like it did around Sasuke? Was he a statue, forced to watch his own destruction? Would he feel the excruciating pain of it or would he be cut down and feel numb as he faded into black oblivion?

The scythe moved, inching down for an eternity. Fear and regret washed over him. The fear of the death and the regret of leaving Kiba, Hana, Tsume, and everyone else like this claimed his mind as tears brimmed his eyes.

'Kiba… I… KIBA!'

Naruto blinked back tears as he watched as the blade's trajectory was thrown off course. Naruto toppled to the floor, clutching his right shoulder, just a graze thankfully. He stared in shock, tears finally flowing down his face as he recognized his boyfriend's form being slapped backwards by a bony hand. Kiba, his Savior, the brunet who was thrown into a glass table, had saved him by throwing himself at the robed figure.

He gasped as Kiba reached up while he fell, barely catching the hood shrouding the skull. The blond leaped towards Kiba's form as it crumpled to the ground. He shook the brunet's body, hoping that he was just unconscious. Naruto looked away from the unmoving teen, making sure they weren't going to be killed from behind.

The skull's sockets glowed gold and the horns shrunk as silver hair sprouted as flesh covered the demon's cranium. A combination of fear and awe filled him as the skeleton morphed into a man no older than twenty. Gold eyes, a sideways square as pupils with four gray dots surrounding them. Short, shiny silver locks graced the male's head. Small canines could be seen in his smile.

"Aww man and it was just getting to the good part, and now I got to leave! Great!" He sighed before smirking at the blond, "Well, it's been fun, Naruto, but this will have to wait for some other time. See you around."

The blond shivered as silvered haired male faded away. He quickly ignored the fear he'd felt and pushed the thoughts of the man away as he turned back towards Kiba's form, only to find it missing. He blinked, but in that millisecond, the entire world around him went black.

--

"Naruto… Naruto, come on wake up. You're bleeding, come on." The blond mumbled something incoherent but when he barely shifted his shoulder sleep left his being and panic and pain devoured him.

He sat up and looked around worriedly, searching for a mysterious shadow lurking in the room. Finding nothing, he lunged at Kiba, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his love and kissed him fully on the lips.

The russet haired teen protested in surprised, and forced himself to gently push his blond away before he succumbed to the desire to take it farther. "Naruto, come on, what happened. You're bleeding, and—"

"Kiba I'm so glad you're okay. I dreamed that you'd-you'd been…" He shuddered, unable to think of what he dreamed about, but then, if it was a dream… then why was his shoulder bleeding?

He freed the dog demon of his embrace and looked at his right shoulder; a red stain streaked diagonally from his collar bone and barely down his upper arm. The pain, the blood, the wound was real, but everything else was… what? That was too realistic to be just a dream.

----

Kiba was freaked. First, Naruto had a frightening nightmare of him dying and it had shaken the blond to his core. Second, he'd cut himself somehow but the part that scared him was the fact that only the skin was broken, the shirt itself was in pristine condition, other than the fact it was stained by blood.

Maybe he'd reached up and scratched himself under the shirt with his left hand. The brunet looked at the blonde's hands. 'No, he couldn't have. There's no blood under his nails. Ahh, what the hell happened?'

He gently embraced the teen, stroking is blond locks while ushering soothing words. "Shush, I'm here Naruto. Calm down and tell me what happened in your dream. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He waited until the teen's breathing became deep and even.

He felt something wet on his land on the hollow of his neck. Tears, were slowly escaping the blonde's eyes. A sharp pang of sorrow stabbed Kiba in the chest. Carefully he raised Naruto's face and kissed away the tears. "It's going to be okay. Now tell me, what did you dream about?"

Kiba watched with sad chocolate hues as his boyfriend took a steadying breath. He was heartbroken and pissed at the same time that a dream and cut could destroy his blonde's resolve so easily. But he listened when Naruto began.

"We were all sitting in the living room: you, Hana, Tsume, and all of the dogs. I got up to help Hana do something, I can't remember what, but I noticed a shadow watching from the wall surrounding the house. Someone was watching me with these emotionless crimson eyes." He paused and suppressed a shiver, but Kiba still noticed and gently rubbed Naruto's hand, encouraging and comforting him.

"The figure charged the house and appeared floating outside the window. I turned to yell for you guys to run, but…" The blond closed his eyes, willing the image away before continuing. "Everyone was just lying on the ground, motionless. But you were… you were thrown against the glass table, also motionless." He paused again, taking a deep breath before he could start again. "It was Sasuke, the figure outside. He destroyed the windows and charged me. However, he froze in midair. I was so confused at it until I realized there was someone else standing between me and Sasuke."

"I didn't know if it was say to approach them or not, but I completely forgot that when I saw your form in the table. I rushed towards you but the guy attacked me, and I saw what he was." Naruto started to shake, causing random images and ideas to pop into Kiba's mind before he refocused on the blond.

"He-he was a giant skeleton with a demonic skull and a large scythe. I was frozen in place by fear or by the same way Sasuke was frozen. He-he was about to kill me when you rushed him from behind." Naruto looked happily at Kiba, traces of tears were visible.

"But the _thing_ slapped you back, but before you fell, you managed to pull off the hood covering the skull. I rushed to you and looked back, but I was confused and astounded in what I saw. The skeleton morphed into a silver haired demon with unusual gold eyes. He smiled at me and said that it ended too early but he was going to see me again. I… I don't know what happened Kiba. It was just, just terrifying."

Kiba's mind whirled at the dream. It wasn't possible was it? A demon, or possibly Death, had entered Naruto's dream and tried to kill him early? Questions rushed through his mind before he embraced the blond lovingly. The one thing that confused him the most was that was what he'd dreamed a little. Not the entire thing but the fact that a being was about to kill Naruto and he knocked them from behind. Before and after that, there was nothing, but that scared Kiba.

He tightened his hold on the blond when he thought of that, but released the fox when he felt him wince. His shoulder. Quickly, the russet haired teen let go and ordered for Naruto to remove his shirt. The blond looked at him before smirking. Kiba just rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips as the blond obliged.

He gapped, but wasn't surprised. The wound was gone, leaving perfect sun-kissed flesh stained by blood. The smell and sight washed over the Inuzuka's senses, and he felt heat warm his body. The urge to lick the blood away and to continue the administrations southward was fought down as Kiba tried to regain his mind from a hormone-induced heat.

God, what a horrible time for his heat to get to him. Reluctantly, he got up and walked out of the room, grabbed a small basin, filled it with lukewarm water, and snatched a wash cloth from under the cabinet next to the sink. He returned and slowly cleaned the blood away, snickering as the blond moaned as he massaged his shoulder with the cloth.

When he finished, he took the rag and the basin back and rinsed them out before returning to the blond. He wrapped his arms around the teen and kissed him deeply, their bare chests rubbing against each other. They moaned as their heats came back and separated, refusing to take it any further.

Kiba's worry returned but he pushed it to the side. "I love you Naruto. And I won't ever leave you."

Naruto smiled at the words and kissed him one last time before saying, "I know, and I love you so much."

They drifted to sleep; unaware that Kyuubi had heard and witnessed everything. He sighed at their display of affection and that they were able to fight their heats. But as soon as he was back in the cave, he growled in hatred. "Shukaku, you better have a good reason for this."


	16. Chapter 16

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 16: Multiple Enemies**

Midnight. Tuesday, August 11th has begun. Three weeks since Shukaku's attack on Naruto. Exactly 59 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds till Naruto is erased from the world. The countdown continues to march on…

--

Naruto walked around the small clearing in the park. The blond and his boyfriend brought Akamaru to the park to get out of the house. He shook his head as he remembered what had transpired only ten minutes ago. After about an hour of horsing around with the white beast, Kiba had thrown the red Frisbee one final time. Five minutes later, Akamaru came back whining about how it disappeared.

The blond chuckled silently as the brunet followed the monstrous dog into the woods, muttering on how it's impossible for something to vanish. The fox teen sat down on one of the benches that spotted park and closed his eyes as nature's calm washed. Birds were chirping and singing as they spotted the ground, trees, and sky; people walking with friends, pets, and children; and the gentle breeze that brushed the leaves and rolled across his face.

_Whoosh_.

Naruto's ears caught the subtle noise, disregarding it after a few leave swirled lazily in the space in front of him. Closing his eyes, he returned to listening to the sounds of the park, enjoying the last of summer. School started in just two weeks on Monday the 24th. The prospect both thrilled and terrified him to no end.

He would be able to spend several hours with all of his friends in a building specially made to torture them, but that fact didn't affect him. At least if they failed on his birthday he would be able to spend time with his friends before then. And that caused nothing less than hope and happiness to wash over him at the thoughts. If he were to die, he would have spent his time with those closest to him.

The wind picked up and sliced through him, sending chills down his arms causing gooseflesh to cover his skin. Thoughts of fear ripple through him as he thought of what frightened him. Everyone would be at school, including Sasuke. Seven hours trapped in a building with his ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend, both full-fledge demons while he was a powerless half-demon. Three feuding teenage demons trapped in a small building with over a thousand mortals? Who in their right mind wouldn't be horrified of the results that it could bring to Konoha?

He sighed and opened his cerulean eyes, taking in the park before sitting straight. Something wasn't right, where the hell was Kiba and Akamaru? It'd been five minutes and they weren't back. It was when the _whoosh_ sounded in the clearing again when the fox noticed that no one else was in the park.

A sunny Saturday at the end of summer and everyone just up and left the park? Usually it was being overturned by kids and animals alike. Even the birds were gone. Something was really wrong. The blond surveyed the surrounds as the wind died. A flash crossed his retinas. The memory of the demon that attacked him resurfaced. He jumped to his feet; thoughts of uncertainty clouded his mind.

'Am I dreaming again? If so, I'll clobber him or whoever it is before they touch me.'

Then he heard it, that _whoosh_ing sound, only this time followed by a swish of leaves and a loud snap. One that was too close. His blood froze as tremors overtook his body. His breathing became labored and deep as he turned around to face the person sitting on the back of the bench he previously occupied moments before.

Fear and hate filled his being and he attacked the form, his fist meeting only air. He looked up in the tree behind the bench.

--

The figure smirked as his dark eyes took in Naruto's appearance. It seemed he was going to be forced to use his power after all. He smirked, 'This should be fun.'

--

Kiba was getting frustrated. For five minutes he and Akamaru searched the woods for the Frisbee he'd thrown and when they finally found a red one, some damn kids ran up and took it. He tracked them down at the other end of the park. Kids were scared stiff when a white monster ran in and snatched the disk as it soared through the air. Screeches of both fear and outrage rang out, resulting in Akamaru being chased by five kids and Kiba chasing after the kids.

"You brats! Wait till I get my hands on you!" The brunet sprinted after the kids as they surrounded Akamaru. Within seconds of closing in on the kids tormenting his dog, and keeping him from his blond, something pulled at his attention. The brats were keeping him from Naruto. As that thought rippled through his mind, his foot caught a tree root, causing him to land on his face two feet from the nearest kid.

Ignoring the pain, he reached up and swiped his hand at the ankle of the kid. His eyes widened as his hand soared through the boy's leg. The area where his hand swept through shifted as if it was a gas before it began to evaporate. Kiba stood as all the kids' taunting and voices silenced at the same time, their expressions frozen as they slowly vanished from sight.

The Inuzuka gawked in shock as the scenery slowly shifted. The darkened area brightened as trees started to move outwards, creating a small clearing. Kiba looked around intently before growling. This clearing was on the opposite side of the park from where he left Naruto. Akamaru whined something and Kiba moaned. Of all the times, now his dog was commenting on the fact that it was impossible for anything just to vanish. His own words more or less.

"Damn it!" His anger was reaching a high when nothing made sense. Frustrated, he spun and hit a tree, gapping at the destruction of the tree. The wood was pressed into the core of the tree, causing the wood to splinter where his hand connected with the trunk of the tree.

He grinned at the dent in the wood before whirling around towards the direction he left his blond. "Akamaru, come on boy!" Without even looking back, he sprinted towards his boyfriend. His breathing came and went evenly, never raising or dropping from loss of breath. He ran across the park at full speed before stopping on one of the most popular paths.

Something wasn't right. Everyone one was gone. "Maybe they…," he trailed off, changing direction towards one of the parking lots. Kiba rushed out of the park and froze at the sight that greeted him. People pulled their vehicles into the lot, unloaded their stuff, walked towards the untouched wilderness, and as soon as their foot touched the park grounds, they turned around and left.

Kiba shook with fury. If people were being forced away, then someone paranormal was here and…

The burnet bolted past the gasping white beast and continued into the park. He was going to get Naruto and him out of here. He just hoped that he wasn't too late. As if the world was against him, his fear and anger intensified when a light breeze brought two demonic scents: a fox and what he believed to be a crow, if not raven.

Sasuke.

--

Naruto kneeled on the ground, panting as his eyes followed the raven-haired teen around the clearing. Sasuke smirked as he kept his distance but slowly spiraled towards the blond. Fierce and amused glances clashed as crimson eyes bored into the other. Naruto knew that he had no chance in actually defeating him by himself; it didn't require a fortune teller to see that. With his full powers locked away, he was in no league with the monster stalking towards him.

The blond risked a glance over his shoulder before returning his stare to the being in front of him. Twice the coal-hued teen had tried to use hallucinations on him, both of them failed. He wouldn't put it past him to try a different approach. However, on the other hand, Naruto hadn't been able to connect with the creep looming over him, and instead has worn himself out. They'd been going at it for at least ten minutes without stopping except to exchange, as Naruto found out, meaningless questions and accusations.

Furthermore, during the time that they've been going at it Kiba and Akamaru still haven't shown up. At first Naruto was concerned but at what's been going on, he was starting to get pissed and fearful at the same time.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as Sasuke advanced a meter. Barely moving, the blond positioned his body for either a defensive or offensive stance. Sasuke stopped and sneered. Nothing escaped his sharigan as long as the object was within his sight. The slight tense in his right ankle, the twitch of the left hand, the sweat rolling down the dark whisker markings on the right cheek; none of these details escaped him.

Naruto shifted his weight as he noticed the raven-haired teen, took a step back. It was then that he heard the unusual soft sound coming from the trees behind him. Naruto didn't turn around, but shifted away from both the demon in front of him and the rushing noise closing in on the clearing.

"Tch. Seems like that mutt managed to discover the illusion I placed over him," Sasuke spat. "I'll see you at school, Blondie," he drawled out the last word before sprinting forward, surprising Naruto. He punched the shocked teen in the stomach, stunning him before whispering two words in his ear and vanishing into the trees in mere moments.

--

Kiba ran into the clearing, his eyes were slits, the fang tattoos on his cheeks, and his body was crouched down towards the ground ready to pummel that bastard when his eyes settled on Naruto's demonic appearance. "Shit! Naruto! What'd he do to you?!"

His blond boyfriend was hunched over on the ground, holding his stomach. As Kiba got closer, he noticed the tears flooding down the angelic face. The brunet rushed and slid to a stop in front of the fox and pulled him to his chest. He felt the teen's arms wrap around his body, allowing him to feel the violent shaking overtaking the blond. Kiba felt tears well in his eyes as he buried his nose into the golden mane sobbing into his chest while he ushered words of comfort, trying to ease both of their pains.

"I'll never let him hurt you again Naruto. I swear on it."

The fox simply nodded, disagreeing silently. There was no way it was going to end well for him. This happiness isn't going to last unless something is done. He shuddered at the thought but if it meant his freedom and happiness with the dog demon, he would sacrifice almost anything.

---------

Kyuubi stormed into the large hall. The marble, granite, and other stones shone and reflected the flickering light of the many flames sprouting from the countless torches surrounding him. Several lesser demons scurried out his way, sensing that they would become the target-of-choice for his anger to aim at. And they were correct to think that as the nine-tailed fox marched through the corridor towards the room where eight others waited for him. The other Bijuu.

As the red haired demon made his way towards the hall, a crimson cloak materialized as he strode the last few steps to the door. As soon as he walked in his anger disappeared and was replaced with two different emotions: pure fear and unparallel hatred.

Death stood in front of one of the nine chairs that lined the circumference of the round room, and the chair Death had picked just happened to be his. 'Fucking. Fan. Tastic.' Everything that was swelling up in him was just multiplied by some unnaturally large number. 'This is all I need today.'

Kyuubi stalked forward, his eyes becoming tighter slits as he neared the cloaked figure of Death. The fox demon's nails grew slowly longer and turned black with each step he took towards the back of the being. Images of him ripping apart this disgusting immortal flashed across his eyes as the fires lighting the room danced in synch with an unheard beat. His fangs elongated from the lust for destruction of the being he stalked towards.

The red haired demon froze; his claws were inching out to the cloaked figure and stopped moving altogether when Death's gravelly voice emanated slowly.

"Why don't you file those nails and baby teeth down Kyuubi? I'm having a superb day full of humans and paranormal beings alike dying, and attacking me would only make it even better. I'd finally have an excuse to take your pathetic life and add it to my never ending collection."

The fox snarled and grudgingly backed down. He played to Death's beat and despised every moment along with the conductor of the silent melody. He wanted nothing to but obliterate the figure but that also played to his advantage. It was a no-win situation, and the only reason he was backing down was the fact that two teens needed him, especially Naruto.

He retracted his teeth and claws, reverting back to his semi-human appearance. His eyes remained slits along with the black whisker marks on his cheeks. He moved past Death towards his chair and the being simply turned away from him and headed towards the center of the room, observing every detail of the room and its forgotten inhabitants.

"What do you want?" Kyuubi spat with as much venom he could muster. Death simply chuckled, causing the fox to tense his hand, grabbing the granite armrest with destructive force.

Death turned and faced the red haired demon, his face shrouded by the darkness of his hood. "It's no secret what I want, but I'm here to give you a suggestion. Stay out of affairs that you have no business in."

Kyuubi hissed in fury. He knew damn well what the being wanted. However, it _was,_ his business due to the fact it was _his_ contract. "You bastard know well that it's my business. I'm the one that created this 18 years ago, and I'll see it to the end!"

Death chuckled again, the sound of rocks being forced into a blender. "Ah, I'm fully aware that is your business, what goes on from beginning to end, but you are walking a very fine line, nearly nonexistent thread. So I'll give you one last warning, don't interfere in mortal affairs. Their fate has already been mapped out. If it changes, it must be by their hands and their hands only. You pure blooded demon, one of the most powerful of them, knows that you can disrupt it for your own gains. Which, by means, is punishable by death for you and all that you've involved. However, I'd gladly accept that outcome if you screw up. I'll make sure you'd be last to be executed."

Death howled in laughter, the walls of the call echoed the disturbing sound. Kyuubi growled before he stopped and chuckled himself. Death turned slowly, his laughter overtaken by Kyuubi's own.

"That may be true, but so far I haven't done anything wrong. I'm not sitting on the edge of my death now am I? As long as I keep doing what I am, I'm playing by the rules. However, if you try and force my hand by using your own against him or anyone else in his life, then you have altered the fate of this contract. You are tied as much as I am, and if you send Shukaku or any other person to do your dirty work again, I will be in the total right to interfere. Wouldn't you agree?"

Death raised one of his covered hands and dropped it. He whirled around and silently strode out of the hall. All nine cloaked Bijuu watched as Death faded into the dark corridor before turning their hooded figures to their leader. Kyuubi had the door shut and sealed before turning to the chair on the opposite side of the room, the one that Shukaku was settled on. Everyone shifted into the deepest corner of their chairs as Kyuubi walked towards the sand-raccoon.

Said demon raised his hands as if to raise a barrier between him and the advancing demon. "Hey, come on Kyuubi. It was an order from above. I couldn't-" Shukaku tried to defend himself but Kyuubi grabbed him by the throat, his appearance changing back to a lower demonic form rather than his original shape.

"Save the shit. I've stored a massive amount of anger over the last three weeks because of you, and because of _him_ it just got a lot worse. Be happy of what you are because you're the perfect sand bag that I need to release my anger on. At least you won't die, but this will be as excruciating as I can make it."

Not one of the Bijuu moved, but watched with indifference. They knew it was going to happen, and they had no right to stop it until it was deemed necessary by four of them. And they knew that if they did, they'd be next on his list.

--

Kiba gently pushed Naruto into his room and locked the door behind him, not wanting anyone to interrupt them as they talked. The blond kept crying for minutes after the dog demon had gotten to the clearing, and then as they pulled into the driveway, the depression left completely. Abnormal may be a normal thing with the couple, but the sudden change in mood on the fox's part meant that the blond fox was hiding something important.

"Naruto, take your shirt off so I can see your wounds." The sudden order and sharp tone stunned the blond but he obliged and removed his white T-shirt. As soon as the shirt was off his head, Naruto found himself being pushed down on the brown bed behind him.

"K-Kiba! What are y-"

-----------

Thanks for reading so far. i know, it's another cliffhanger so but they're my best friends. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ALSO: if you like my writing, check out my profile to another story i'm writing on Deviant Art called **Fighting Fate**. it's not a fanfiction but my own.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, so i promised to have this up this weekend and i have. Again i'm so sorry for it to take 4 months to do this... anyways please enjoy. Remember, review please!!!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Two Little Words, A Lot of Emotions**

"Kiba! Wha—?!" The blonde's cry was cut short as his brunet boyfriend crushed their lips together. Naruto melted into the kiss before the heat flared in the center of his being. His back arced as tan hands trailed flames across his stomach. He felt pressure on his hips. Glancing down, he found Kiba had straddled him, preventing him from getting away.

"N-no. Pl-please, stop Kiba!" His plea fell on deaf ears as the brunet left burning butterfly kisses across his collar bone. A strangled moan escaped his dry mouth as the heat and pleasure continued to spread throughout his body. Naruto's mind fogged over as the pleasure washed his mind and the heat amplified every caress and light breath across his sensitive skin.

He brought his hands and tried to push the brunet off. The fox yelped in surprise as his hands were pinned suddenly above his head. Naruto trembled and whimpered as searing heat was trailed up his arm by Kiba's tongue. The pleasure clouded his senses as the heat destroyed his will to resist the onslaught of heat.

Memories of Sasuke's betrayal flashed behind blurred eyes. A vision of Sasuke molesting him in the bathroom and the flames of torture flashed through his mind. He felt tears prick at his eyes. First it was Sasuke and now it was Kiba.

He lay there, unable to end his demonically blissful torture. He couldn't stop the hand that trailed the raging fire across his sun-kissed skin nor the lips that burned impressions on his neck. The blond trembled, thinking one word repetitively. 'Why?'

"Because…. I wasn't there for you Naruto." The blond looked up in surprise, his eyes widening as a tear fell on his cheek. Tears were flowing slowly down the red fang tattoos on the brunet's face.

"I- I'd let you be taken advantaged of again by that bastard. I've failed to protect you and you had to fight against him by yourself while worrying about me." Kiba lowered settled his head in the crook of the blonde's shoulder. "I never want to put you through that again."

The blond felt the hands pinning his wrists release him before strong arms slid under him. His own tears began to surface as Kiba embraced him tightly, shuddering slightly. He returned the embrace the dog demon was giving him. Sadness washed over him as thoughts of the past and future flew through his mind.

Thoughts of the Inuzuka running frantically through the woods of the park and through the ebony walls in the maze at Hawk's Games to save him bubbled in his mind. Images of the endless possibilities of what could happen also flowed through his mind. The failure of the ritual, Kyuubi's face as his life was taken, Kiba's horrified face…

All of these ideas caused pain and fear, but he wouldn't let Kiba's horrified face become reality. He'd do everything in his power to prevent anything to bring that much pain to one he loved. And unfortunately, there were a lot of things that could cause his boyfriend to become that appalled.

Including the two words that Sasuke had mentioned to hi—

"Naruto, please tell me what he did to you." Kiba's broken voice severed the blonde's thought. "I need to know and I'm sorry if I'm being selfish, but I need to know."

Teary brown eyes met sad ocean pools. 'I-I must keep it from him. It'll tear him apart in every way.' Naruto closed his eyes and turned his face away from the stricken brunet. "I can't Kiba. I mustn't te— AH!"

His cerulean hues snapped open as teeth grazed down his exposed throat. He moaned as his boyfriend's hands came to massage his sides before leaving feathered touches across his stomach. "Kiba, please….n-nh."

Flames began to fan across his entire being as he flushed at the torturous treatment he was receiving. Butterfly kisses were trailed heavily from his collarbone to his nipples. He went to push his boyfriend off but found that his hands were bound behind the brunet's back with… a belt?

'When did he…?' The cloud fogging his mind disappeared for a moment before he began to pant. The Heat's effects were starting to affect his thinking. 'At least it shouldn't affect Kiba as much anymore… Wait! If it's not the Heat that's driving him, then what is?'

The question struck fear in his heart. He began to shake as his beloved continued to administrate licks that left searing pleasure on his skin. Again, he began his mantra in his mind. 'Why?'

----

'God, Naruto I'm so sorry for this. I'm sorry.' Words of similar self-hatred filled his mind as the blond unknowingly whispered 'why' for the fifth time.

He stopped and took a breath, letting the blond he was in love with and the one he was torturing with pleasure calm down. Tears escaped both their eyes, but more poured from chocolate eyes than the blonde's cerulean hues. It wasn't just him torturing his blond, but he was torturing himself by doing this.

All he wanted was a simple answer. If his fox wasn't going to tell him willingly, then he'd never hear it until it was too late. That was how his boyfriend was, a person who would burden everything to protect one person from something so disastrous.

"Naruto." His voice cracked and barely came out as a whisper. No normal person would have been able to hear it, but it was still loud enough to be caught by his beloved's sensible ears. He didn't know if it was the fact that he stopped everything and gave the blond more room by sitting up a little, or if was how broken he sounded in that one word, that sorrowful tone, that gained his boyfriend's attention. Either way, he had his blonde's attention, but he was gaining it in the worst possible way, and he hated himself for it.

Blue eyes full of despair blurrily gazed hesitantly at his own hazy eyes. "Please Naruto, tell me. This is something we both need to share. Don't take the burden as your own to protect me, because it hurts that you won't tell me and it disgusts me that I've reduced myself to Sasuke's level. Please, just ease your pain and distribute it with me and Kyuubi. Don't destroy yourself to protect me because it won't work in our situation Naruto. I need to know, if you keep anything from me, then it will only hurt us. I'll be honest and loyal to you if you are honest to me in return. So please Naruto, tell me"

Kiba's voice shook the entire time while tears crept down his marked cheeks. He watched the blond angel under him shake, whether it was fear or sadness, possibly both, Kiba didn't know. What he did know was that Naruto wouldn't talk, even though the desperate look in those azure eyes said that he wanted to open up.

It was that expression in those cerulean pools that made him sigh and stand up. The chocolate hued teen collected his T-shirt and walked out the door, missing the blonde's shocked expression. The dog demon moved through the house, his mind set on one thing. 'I'm going to find out what could have sent my mate into such a state, whether I have to track down that bastard and kick his ass, or if I have to search the demonic library for answers.' Suddenly, Kiba froze, staring at the front door and the white dog sleeping in front of it.

"My… mate?" Those two words sent tremors of mixed emotions through him: love, joy, sadness, and self-loathing. He shook violently, repulsed with what he had done to his beloved not even a minute ago. His body quaked as silent sobs violently escaped from his mouth, streams of salty liquid poured from his quenched eyes. For a minute, he stood there, letting those emotions at the landing in front of the door and slumbering canine.

A subtle noise caught the young demon's ears, a shuffling sound coming from his bedroom. Knowing that he wasn't able to face his fox, the brunet muttered a small incantation under his breath, disappearing seconds before the blond looked around the corner.

----

The blond fox lay on the bed stunned as his boyfriend ended his torture and walked out. It was partially the fact that his boyfriend just up and left, but it was the face he wore, the face of a broken man.

Naruto lay back for a minute, silently crying as he buried his face into the brown sheets as the heat and pleasure left him, leaving him only feeling hollow. He wanted nothing but to curl up and sleep, but a murmur reached his sensitive ears. The fox demon was able to calm himself enough to the point he could hear the low sound. Straining to hear it, the blond finally caught a little bit and it sounded like something was… shuttering maybe? Sliding off the bed slowly, the Uzumaki walked into the hall and looked towards the stairs.

The quiet noise stopped for a second before silence something rumbling came from down the stairs. Quickly, he ran to the opening of the stairs and looked down only to be completely perplexed. No one was at the landing in front of the stairs, no teenage demon dog, no red haired fox, no grim reaper, and no demons of any kind. Instead, the blue-eyed teen found himself staring stupidly at a white canine two times the size it should have been snoring loudly in front of the front door.

Naruto chuckled softly as the dog released a snore that was unbelievably loud. Leave it to a beast to lift his mood up, and said dog was not even wake to do the task was something else that made the blond smile even more.

As fresh memories of why his mood needed lifting returned, sad azure hues looked into the open rooms of the upstairs. No sign of a brunet teen. Not in the living or dining room, nor the kitchen. Looking at the door to the deck, he noticed that the door was still locked from the inside. Naruto faced the bottom of the stairs, the sleeping dog blocked front door.

"Wait, if Akamaru is blocking the door, and he didn't leave from the deck, how did he get out?" Naruto frowned as he looked at the slumbering dog. Something wasn't right. 'What if…' Without waiting he tested his theory.

Naruto crept silently down the stairs until he was hovering over Akamaru. As quietly as he could, the blond slipped past the white canine and was about to put his foot on the top step that left the landing towards the downstairs when he froze. Turning around, azure hues met confused canine eyes. The sliver of hope that had filled the blond disappeared as the dog got up and released a whined yawn as he stretched.

'Kiba didn't pass Akamaru. Even with how quiet I was, it wasn't possible to pass Akamaru, which means Kiba didn't go downstairs and isn't upstairs…' Naruto turned and looked down the rest of the stairs before a clear drop left a silvery trail down his whiskered face. One question bounced through his mind. 'How did you get out and where did you go Kiba?'

----

"DAMMIT!" Nothing worked. No matter how many books and scrolls he searched, the irritating reason to why his blond is acting this way eluded him. He narrowed it down to it had something to do with the Uchiha being a demon or a few other things, but the most obvious thing was that it most likely had to deal with the mating ceremony if not the blonde's death.

Kiba had exhausted all his power for the last six hours in the Inuzuka library on all other theories, but now that he ran out of options, he opened the last book in his pile. The same one that Kyuubi had shown them before.

After rubbing his eyes and studying the strange surroundings, the brunet gave up on procrastinating. Hesitantly, he grabbed the book not know what to expect and if it contained an answer, how bad could it be? Was it seriously something where his beloved Naruto should keep it a secret from him? His answer… destroyed him.

----

"Naruto, please tell me. What happened? Kiba's been gone for nearly ten hours now." Tsume Inuzuka was all but pleading to know where her only son disappeared to. Usually she wouldn't fret over these kinds of things, and she would just punish him to the point he wants to die. However, now that her son had a boyfriend, got into a fight, and they were both demons made her fears even worse.

The blond sitting on the couch staring out the window gave no sign that he heard her. He kept a vigil watching the darkness finally covered the estate. Lanterns lit the grounds and the driveway's edge. It was apparent that a fight or something had occurred between the two teens when she saw Naruto's tear-filled eyes and no facial-tattooed teen in sight.

Tsume looked at the clock, it was nearing midnight. Sighing, the Inuzuka walked over and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. The poor teen whirled around with his eyes larger than that of a deer in the headlights of car. The boy looked at her for a moment before blushing and smiling sheepishly. Tsume's heart felt a tug in it at the situation. Whoever started this was going to face her wrath, that was until she saw the blonde's eyes. If Naruto was this shook up, she couldn't imagine how Kiba was right now.

"Naruto, when Kiba gets back, you two need to talk then go to bed. Okay?" Tsume spoke softly. Naruto looked at her sadly before nodding and before Tsume knew it, the blond was wrapped around her midsection, muttering his thanks.

Stunned, the woman glanced down at the boy for a moment before returning his embrace with one arm as her other hand stroked the sun-colored mane. "You're welcome Naruto. If he's not back in half an hour, go to bed and talk with him tomorrow. Anyways, good night Naruto, and don't worry. You will fix it, but get some rest."

She stood there for a second and felt the azure-eyed teen nod before she let him go. The Inuzuka woman stared down at the 'dying' teen lovingly. Said teen returned her gaze with a bright smile with closed eyes, but she knew if he had his eyes open, the smile wouldn't have reached his saddened cerulean hues. Tsume bent down and kissed the blonde's forehead before turning around and striding towards her room.

A single tear trailed down her face as she shut the door to her room. She didn't look back to the boy on her couch, the one in love with her son, the demonic teen trying so hard not to cry. She couldn't.

'Kiba you fool. If you've done something that I don't want to imagine, I'm going to try and skin you alive.' Tsume sighed once more before turning off her lights, wishing that she had a normal son so her threats held an ounce of meaning.

----

Shell-shocked. That was the word Naruto could use to describe himself as Tsume walked away. After a minute passed the blond let a genuine smile grace his lips before a weight was added to the couch he sat on. Whirling around, shocked cerulean pools met calm crimson hues. Even if they looked calm, Naruto could see the fire behind Kyuubi's eyes.

Before he knew it, he was pushed back on the couch and the concerned demon kneeled next to him. A pale clawed hand went to his forehead in a flash and before a single grunt could escape him, blackness claimed him for a second.

The blond had a weightless sensation inside the void of his mind. The darkness everywhere was suppressing his senses. Slowly, sounds came first. It was a repeated sound, a small _drip_ echoing nonstop, a fresh _drip_ ever few seconds. Then came the smell, the smell of a cave. Seconds later, the shadows became lighter, and an eerie, green light. Feeling came and his ankles felt like they were submerged in a few inches of water. Hesitantly, he moved his foot forward, and was met with resistance against the movement, and the sound of water shifting suddenly.

Finally, sight came in its entirety, not just shadows. Details could be picked out. He stood in a _large_ room. He could fit four copies of the Inuzuka household in the room, but what got him to become slack jawed about the room was a giant cage at the end of the room. The stunned blond would have looked around if it wasn't for the redhead staring at him from the front of the cage.

"Naruto, what are you hiding behind the bars?" The kitsune's voice floated across the enormous room, nothing hidden in it. There was no double meaning; it was just the question that expressed what he wanted to know.

Looking anywhere but the demon, Naruto replied, "Nothing Kyuubi. Please just leave it at that."

Sighing, Kyuubi turned to the bars but waved his hand and they returned to the real world.

----

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, expecting Kyuubi to still be looking at him with at least a frown, but instead the red haired demon was focused on something in the dining room. Unfortunately, his vision was blocked by the fox, but he sat up to find out what had taken the kitsune's attention from him. What met his sight wasn't what he wanted to see.

Kiba sat the dining table with at least six over turned sake bottles in front of him and a full one being chugged by the teen. A heavy blush hid the red fangs on the chocolate hued teens face as he continued to down it. With widened eyes, Naruto bolted up and snatched the bottle from the drunken dog boy and found that it was already empty.

Naruto opened his mouth to shout something before the brunet turned to him, giving him the most heart wrenching look the blond has ever seen. It was then that he pieced together what had happened.

Tears were flowing like rivers from both boys as the blond was embraced awkwardly by the drunken demon. Letting loose, the blond just sobbed, soaking the red shirt that the dog boy wore.

After several minutes, Kiba finally spoke, hiccupping every now and then. "I-I went to…the demonic Inuzuka Library and I-I thought of so many things that could have happened to put you in that state. But I… the first theory I had was the worst one I could come up with, and I didn't want to believe it. I-I spent hours and hours reading different things trying to come up with something other than what was the worst-case scenario. I ran out of books and I was left with one, and I-I read the passage…"

The brunet shuddered as he gasped for air; the pain of what he was thinking had hit him. His hold on the blond tightened as he searched for those forbidden words. His voice became strong as he built his resolve in his hazy head.

"Naruto, I promise on my blood of the Inuzuka that I will protect you from that Uchiha and any other demon that threatens you and our friendship. I promise to you that you will not become—" He shuddered as he collected the strength to usher those words. "That you will not become that monster's slave"

----

Naruto's tears stopped as his beloved boyfriend said those words. He looked up into the saddest eyes he had ever seen of the brunet. Unable to say anything, the blond buried his head into that strong chest and cried as those disgusting words echoed his ears. The words that the bastard had spoken.

"My slave."

----

Kyuubi stood there, eyes wider than tea saucers as those words left the Inuzuka's mouth. Without a sound, the demon evaporated without anyone noticing.


	18. Sorry, on hold

Okay, so i feel like shit and very suicidal right now due to something in my personal life. i am NOT going to go overboard and or anything, i'm just really really depressed. Also, school year is nearly over for me and i have a 10 page paper and i need to have the rough draft done by saturday along with other projects and stuff.

So here is the bad news: I am offically putting Hidden Secrets off till after May 14. I'm sorry for this but i need to focus on stuff and get my head on straight and i need the rest of the month and next month to do that. thank you for putting up with me and everything.

Sorry,

SR212, RJ


End file.
